Dirty dancing
by Antina
Summary: EPILOGUE ! En vacances avec leur famille, Heero et Quatre font la connaissance d'un groupe adepte du Dirty Dancing... Qécéça ? Histoire d'un amour de vacances, sea, sex and DANSE...
1. Où l'on fait connaissance avec

**Auteur** : antinea

**Source** : Gundam Wing à la sauce dirty dancing, le film…

**Genre** : yaoi, lime, lemon, romance, UA

**Couples** : Vous le saurez au fur et à mesure…

**Remarque**s : vous avez vu le film du même nom ? Oui ? Tant mieux. Non ? Pas grave. De toute façon j'ai pris pas mal de libertés avec.

**Disclamer** : Nope, ils sont pas à moi, mais qui vous dit qu'ils aimeraient pas ? je suis quelqu'un de très gentil…

_**Dirty Dancing**_

Chapitre 1 : **_Où l'on fait connaissance avec certains de nos héros._**

- Alors, comment se passent ces examens, Quatre ?

- Pas trop mal, répondit un souriant jeune homme blond, pas trop mal, Treize.

- Et toi, Heero ? demanda une jeune femme aux cheveux châtains bouclés (1).

- Nn.

- Heero s'en sort à la perfection, comme toujours, Sally.

La jeune fille qui venait d'arriver avec un plateau empli de gourmandises, qu'elle déposa sur la table du salon, dédia un tendre regard à un jeune brun typé asiatique.

Oui, Heero fait tout à la perfection, songea t-elle…Elle se reprit en croisant le regard goguenard de sa meilleure amie, Dorothy, et rougit très légèrement.

- Tu fais le service, Réléna ? Où est donc votre gouvernante ?

- Je lui ai donné son après-midi, elle voulait aller chercher sa fille à l'école, je crois. On ne s'attendait pas à recevoir de la visite, Une.

- Je m'excuse, mais Treize tenait vraiment à venir, alors Dorothy et moi on en a profité aussi…

- Vous êtes toujours les bienvenus chez nous, tu le sais bien, Une…

Tout le monde se dirigea son regard vers l'auteur de ses mots, un grand jeune homme aux longs cheveux blonds, qui venait d'entrer. En sa compagnie se trouvait un autre garçon, plus petit, et dont les cheveux lisse et les yeux d'onyx trahissaient incontestablement des origines asiatiques.

- Le maître de maison nous fait enfin l'honneur de sa présence, le salua Treize.

- Milliardo m'a montré son nouvel étalon, il est magnifique…

- Ah, c'est une chance de vous rencontrer ici Sally et toi, Wufei, j'étais venu pour vous proposer quelque chose…

- Si c'est une de ses expériences bizarres dont Une et toi raffolez, vous pouvez m'oublier…

- Mais non, mais non, Sally, tu vas voir, c'est tout à fait banal, lui répondit Une…

Ils étaient tous réunis dans le salon privé de la demeure ancestrale des Peacecraft. Il y avait donc, si l'on doit commenter chaque participant, Milliardo Peacecraft, 22 ans, dernier héritier en titre de cette noble famille s'étant à plusieurs reprises déjà illustré dans le passé.

Issue d'un second mariage, sa sœur Réléna Darlian Peacecraft, 18 ans, occupait, en dehors de ses études et de sa vie sociale, la fonction de maîtresse de maison.

Quatre Raberba Winner Peacecraft, 19 ans, devait ce nom prestigieux qui faisait frémir tous ceux qui côtoyaient la jet set, au mariage de sa mère, princesse arabe, avec le duc Peacecraft. Celui-ci s'était pris d'affection pour le petit Quatre de cinq ans, et l'avait adopté pour lui donner son nom. Son véritable père, un magnat de la haute finance plusieurs fois milliardaire, avait accepté, pourvu que son fils n'oublie jamais de qui il tenait le « Winner »…

C'était également d'une façon similaire qu'Heero Yuy Peacecraft avait intégré la famille, quelques années après Quatre ; le duc ayant eu le coup de foudre pour sa mère, une danseuse japonaise fort réputée. Elle avait été sa quatrième, dernière épouse et dernier amour, avant qu'un malencontreux accident d'avion laisse un jeune Milliardo de 19 ans à la tête d'une fortune et de trois frères et sœurs plus jeunes. Voilà donc pour les habitants de la grande demeure.

Du côté des invités inattendus se trouvait Treize Khushrénada. Un peu plus âgé que Milliardo, il n'en restait pas moins son meilleur ami ; de même extraction sociale, ils fréquentaient les mêmes cercles et pratiquaient les mêmes hobbies…

Lady Une Catalonia… Là où l'on voyait l'un, on était sûr de trouver l'autre… Les Khushrénada et les Catalonia avaient à eux seuls une histoire vieille de quelques siècles, et les aînés des deux familles, de même âge, avaient quasiment été langés ensemble… Leur passe-temps favori, lorsqu'ils étaient réunis, étaient de faire des « expériences », ou d'observer vivre le commun des mortels comme on étudierait les mœurs d'un autre peuple…

La cadette, Dorothy, se trouvait être la meilleure amie de Réléna… Le monde est petit, me direz-vous. Je vous répondrais que celui de la haute société l'est, sans aucun doute. Et si le cercle de connaissances des Peacecraft était très large, celui de leurs amis, en revanche, était restreint et difficile d'accès.

C'est pourquoi Chang Wufei et sa cousine Sally Poe étaient secrètement très heureux d'en faire partie. Secrètement seulement, après tout, ils faisaient eux-mêmes partie du noble clan du dragon, dont le seul nom pouvait ouvrir bien des portes hermétiquement fermées…

Bref, nous avions là réunis en cette douce après-midi de juin, un groupe d'amis intimes qui n'avaient jamais connu pire que les pique-nique de l'école privée qu'ils avaient tous, à un moment ou à un autre, fréquenté. Quatre, Heero et Wufei l'avaient quitté il y un an de cela pour entamer des études supérieures.

Milliardo passait la moitié de son temps dans son bureau, et l'autre moitié dans une prestigieuse école de commerce.

Treize ?… Eh bien, tout comme Une, on se demande bien ce qu'il fait, mis à part dépenser de l'argent…

Sally, si sérieuse, poursuivait son rêve de devenir médecin…

Réléna et Dorothy, inséparables, passaient leurs examens cette année, dans l'école citée plus haut.

- Je suis curieux de savoir de quoi il s'agit, Treize.

- Et bien, mon cher Quatre, il s'agit de quelque chose de tout à fait commun.

Voyant que l'attention de tous lui était dédiée, le jeune homme, après un regard de connivence avec sa complice, s'exclama avec emphase :

- Des vacances !

Tout le monde le regarda sans comprendre. Ce fut Heero qui lui fit remarquer sarcastiquement :

- Oui, certains d'entre nous sont en vacances dans une semaine, mais je ne vois pas en quoi cela te concerne…

- J'ai eu une opportunité tout à fait incroyable. Je vous ai déjà présenté le cousin de la nièce de ma tante Adélaïde, Octave ?

- Nous n'avons pas eu ce plaisir, je crois… fit Dorothy

- Ah bon ? C'est un brave garçon, pourtant. Quoiqu'il en soit, il avait une petite dette de jeu envers moi, mais il se trouve qu'il est actionnaire dans une filière de clubs de vacances, et… il m'a gracieusement proposé d'y passer quelques jours, voire quelques semaines si cela nous plaisait. Car bien évidemment, je vous invite tous …

- Aux frais de ton cousin ? demanda Milliardo

- Techniquement il n'est pas vraiment mon cousin… Et sa dette n'était pas si petite que ça… Il n'aurait jamais du jouer et boire en même temps.

- Et ce serait pour quand exactement, fit Sally d'un air intéressé. Je travaille tellement en ce moment que quelques jours de farniente seraient le paradis…

- Et bien , nous pouvons y aller dès le mois prochain, si le cœur vous en dit…

Chacun fit mine de réfléchir à la proposition…

- Ah, j'oubliais, ce club ne reçoit généralement que des hautes personnalités, et il faut réserver des mois et des mois à l'avance. Quoi d'autre… il y a tout ce qu'il faut en matière d'animation, des boîtes de nuits aux parcours de golf ; des clubs de sport, d'équitation, sans parler des nombreux instituts de beauté, et même de thalassothérapie, parce que je crois que c'est près de la mer… Donc il devrait aussi y avoir des plages… et puis…

- C'est bon, c'est bon, tu nous as convaincu ; on part quand ? s'exclama Dorothy avec enthousiasme…

Heero soupira. Il avait eu d'autres projets, mais il était certain que les autres n'accepteraient pas qu'il ne vienne pas avec eux sans une bonne raison… Enfin bon, des vacances, ça ne faisait de mal à personne. Qui sait s'il ne se passerait pas quelque chose d'intéressant…

**oOo **Trois semaines plus tard **oOo**

- Je savais bien que ce serait le paradis sur terre…

Sally s'étira nonchalamment, paresseusement allongée sur une chaise longue, près de la piscine de largeur olympique. A sa gauche, Une sirotait un cocktail « spécial vacances », selon les dires du serveur. A sa droite, Réléna et Dorothy papotaient gaiement tout en regardant le spectacle des garçons s'ébattant comme des gamins dans la piscine. Treize et Milliardo avait entamé une course, sous les yeux attentifs de Quatre et Wufei qui devaient sévir à la moindre tricherie. Heero était quant à lui assis à une table, laptop en main, généreusement abrité par un parasol (plus pour l'ordinateur que pour lui. Qui sait si sous ce soleil de plomb les circuits ne se mettraient pas à surchauffer…)

Ils étaient arrivés la veille, et avaient fait la connaissance du palace dans lequel ils logeaient. Il n'y avait rien à y redire…

Il s'agissait en fait d'un complexe s'étendant sur un espace assez vaste, composé d'un bâtiment principal et d'une quantité de bungalows particuliers. Leur groupe se répartissait sur deux d'entre eux : le premier était occupé par les filles, l'autre par les garçons.

- Que fait-on aujourd'hui ? Nous étions si fatigués hier que nous nous sommes couchés à peine arrivés…

- Il paraît que l'un des restaurants de l'hôtel, situé sur la plage, est réputé pour ses poissons et fruits de mer… Ca ne vous dit pas, des langoustes ? (2)

Ce fut voté à l'unanimité, et la matinée passa très rapidement, entre sieste et plage.

**oOo**

- Et bien, quel décor… souffla Réléna, ébahie.

Autour d'elle, les autres acquiescèrent. Ils étaient depuis peu arrivés au restaurant, et le maître d'hôtel les avait conduit à une large table circulaire.

Ce qui suscitait tant de réactions de leur part était le style de ce restaurant, résolument exotique. Déjà, de l'extérieur, cela ressemblait à une gigantesque cabane ou paillote, faite de matériaux naturels. Le sol était en bois, les tables et les chaises en osier. Les murs étaient camouflés avec des feuilles de palmiers, de nombreuses plantes vertes poussaient un peu partout, créant des alcôves plus intimes. Le tout était très joli, quoique visiblement artificiel. Enfin, l'ambiance créée devait sans aucun doute plaire aux clients…

Un serveur en costume s'approcha pour prendre leur commande. Il écouta attentivement chaque demande, conseillant parfois tel ou tel plat, jusqu'à ce qu'il ne resta plus que Quatre, hésitant encore entre les divers plats.

Finalement le serveur lui demanda s'il pouvait l'aider. Le jeune blond leva la tête, ouvrit la bouche pour dire que, oui, il aimerait avoir quelques informations supplémentaires… et se retrouva dans l'incapacité de dire quoique ce soit. Il n'aurait jamais cru rencontrer un jour un garçon avec de si beaux yeux… De vraies émeraudes… qui pour le moment le dévisageaient d'un air perplexe. Se reprenant, Quatre bafouilla d'une petite voix : « Des langoustes marinées, s'il vous plaît… » en détournant son regard le rose aux joues.

Fort heureusement, personne -ou presque- n'avait rien remarqué…

**oOo**

- Alors ? C'était une bonne idée, n'est-ce pas ? déclara Treize, satisfait de lui-même.

- Oui, tu remercieras ton cousin pour nous, fit Milliardo en savourant le saumon qu'on lui avait servi.

- On devrait être tout le temps en vacances, susurra Dorothy.

- Et ce restaurant est vraiment excellent… Il n'usurpe pas sa réputation, apprécia le chinois.

Quatre, Dorothy et Sally approuvèrent. Ils se régalaient vraiment…

Une remarqua, alors que leur serveur aux yeux verts se dirigeait vers eux :

- Pour faire davantage dans l'exotique, ils devraient habiller leur personnel en vahiné…

L'imagination de Quatre ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et lui présenta une vision tout à fait « exotique » d'un serveur en pagne et collier de fleur. Quatre déglutit inopinément et commença à s'étouffer avec le –trop- gros morceau de chair de langouste, qui refusait de passer et lui coupait la respiration. Il devint écarlate à une rapidité incroyable, et s'agita convulsivement sous les yeux de ses amis qui n'avaient pas encore compris…

Alors que Sally et Heero, plus rapides que les autres, se levaient pour venir en aide au blond, celui-ci se sentit fermement entouré de deux bras, et un coup bref mais efficace donné un peu au-dessous de son plexus lui fit régurgiter peu élégamment le morceau de langouste tueur.

Lentement, il reprit son souffle, légèrement choqué. Il entendit vaguement les « Quatre ! Ca va ? » de ses amis qui réalisaient à peine ce qui venait de se produire, et ne prit conscience qu'au bout de quelques longues secondes qu'une main était posée sur son épaule.

Levant son regard, il eut la surprise de découvrir qu'elle appartenait au joli serveur… Il rougit illico. C'était donc lui qui venait de le sauver ? A l'évidence oui…

- Tout va bien, monsieur ?

Il réussit à hocher la tête, son rythme cardiaque redevenait enfin normal…

On lui apporta un verre d'eau, ses amis lui demandèrent quarante fois s'il allait bien, Sally voulut l'examiner, Réléna lui proposa de rentrer se reposer ; finalement il réussit à convaincre tout le monde qu'il n'était plus en danger de mort et qu'ils pouvaient tous rester au restaurant et finir leur repas…

Ce qu'ils firent de toute manière, passant sur l'incident pour le transformer en souvenir de vacances…

Avant de partir, Quatre s'éclipsa un instant, il voulait remercier son sauveur. Il s'adressa au réceptionniste, qui l'envoya aux cuisines.

- Excusez-moi, je cherche un serveur brun aux yeux verts, assez grand…

Un autre garçon lui répondit :

- Trowa ? Il vient juste de terminer son service.

- Ah !

Quatre était déçu.

- Vous savez où je peux le voir ?

- Ben… Si je me souviens bien, il reprend pas avant après-demain, mais si c'est important vous avez toutes les chances de le trouver ce soir au « Circus », c'est un bar en ville où Trowa va souvent, à ce que je sais…

- Vous pourriez m'indiquer le chemin ?

- Bien sûr ! Je vais vous faire un plan, c'est pas très compliqué…

Quelques minutes plus tard Quatre rejoignait les autres, un papier en poche, et un air pensif au visage.

**oOo**

_A suivre…_

(1)si on peut appeler ça des boucles.

(2) on ne sait pas qui parle mais c'est pas important.

Je voulais absolument mettre plein de monde, dans cette fic. Et c'est pas simple à gérer…


	2. Où l'on comprend les différences entre

**Auteur** : antinea

**Source** : Gundam Wing à la sauce dirty dancing, le film…

**Genre** : yaoi, lime, lemon, romance, UA

**Disclamer** : Nope, ils sont pas à moi, mais qui vous dit qu'ils aimeraient pas ? je suis quelqu'un de très gentil…

Chapitre 2 : **_Où l'on comprend les différences entre les échelles sociales._**

- Quatre, nous sommes tous très heureux que tu sois sain et sauf grâce à ce…

- Trowa …

- Oui, oui, mais est-ce que c'était la peine de tous nous tirer jusqu'ici ? Tu étais obligé de venir le voir le soir même dans un bar ? Ca pouvait attendre demain, non ?

Wufei était excédé. Il était reconnaissant envers le serveur d'avoir sauvé leur ami, mais il avait espéré passer une soirée tranquille avec un bon livre, et voilà que Quatre les avait tous emmené presque de force dans un bar où il pourrait, selon ce qu'on lui avait dit, retrouvé l'étrange garçon à la mèche. Or, Wufei détestait les bars. Il n'aimait pas le bruit, l'alcool et les fumées de cigarettes… Treize intervint, d'une voix nonchalante :

- Allons, allons, Wufei, nous sommes en vacances, autant en profiter …

- Moi, c'est uniquement pour profiter de la plage, que je suis venu… grommela le chinois.

Réléna le rassura :

- Ne t'inquiètes pas, Fei, ni Heero ni moi n'aimons beaucoup les bars, nous ne resterons probablement pas très longtemps.

- Moi de même, ajouta Milliardo, je voudrais juste remercier ce jeune homme qui a sauvé la vie de Quatre…

Ils marchaient tous en direction du quartier où était censé se situer le fameux bar. Durant cet échange, Heero n'avait pas décroché un mot, comme à son habitude, tandis que les trois autres filles, Dorothy, Une et Sally, discutaient de leurs préférences et expériences en matière de sorties nocturnes.

La nuit était claire et les températures douces, au bout de 20 minutes ils étaient arrivés. La lumière que diffusait l'enseigne en néon était la seule de toute la rue, que Quatre soupçonna être un cul de sac.

Wufei regardait tout autour de lui d'un air soupçonneux, c'était tout à fait le genre d'endroit où il ne faisait pas bon traîner seul, tard la nuit…

Etant donné que c'était lui qui avait embarqué tout le monde pour cette virée, Quatre prit les choses en mains, et poussa la grille qui faisait office d'entrée. Il s'apprêtait à pénétrer dans le couloir, lorsqu'un jeune homme blond aux yeux verts débarqua soudainement devant lui, et le dévisagea sans complexe. Croyant comprendre qu'il devait expliquer sa présence en ces lieux, il bredouilla :

- Heu… bonsoir… Connaîtriez-vous, par hasard, un jeune homme du nom de Trowa…

Il stoppa en se rendant compte qu'il ne connaissait que le prénom du serveur. Mais cela du suffire au jeune homme blond, car il s'effaça du passage en faisant un vague signe de la tête. Quatre y entra, suivit des filles, qui commençaient à être impatientes, de Milliardo et Treize, qui attendaient de voir, d'Heero, toujours imperturbable, et de Wufei, toujours grognon.

**oOo**

- Une bière, Cat !

L'interpellée, une jeune femme rousse qui faisait office de barmaid, servit son client avec un sourire. Le bar était très bien placé, de sa place Catherine pouvait à la fois voir l'entrée et la piste de danse.

Elle ne passa donc pas à côté du groupe qui entra ce soir là. D'un, elle ne les avait jamais vu, et son établissement était plutôt fréquenté par des habitués. De deux, vu leurs vêtements, ils ne risquaient pas de passer inaperçus… La jeune femme aurait été prête à jurer que la chemise du premier garçon qui entra était en soie. Les autres étaient également excessivement bien habillés, même pour une sortie. Elle supposa qu'ils devaient être de riches touristes du club où travaillait son frère, et se demanda ce qu'ils venaient faire ici. Les gens de leur monde préféraient souvent les boîtes de nuit branchées de la plage. En souriant pour elle-même, elle se dit qu'ils n'avaient très certainement aucune idée de ce qui les attendaient en entrant ici. Elle se déplaça néanmoins pour les accueillir.

- Bonsoir, messieurs dames ! Je vous installe à une table ou préférez-vous le bar ?

- Heu… Une table, ce sera parfait !

- Suivez-moi !

Elle les conduisit dans un coin, près de la piste de danse. Comme ils étaient nombreux, elle rapprocha deux tables pour qu'ils puissent tous rester ensemble, et les invita à s'asseoir. Puis, elle entreprit de satisfaire sa curiosité…

- Je ne vous avais jamais vu auparavant !

- Nous sommes en vacances ! Lui répondit un jeune homme aux longs cheveux blonds.

- Je vois. Mais c'est plutôt rare de voir des touristes ici. En général, ils préfèrent profiter des loisirs que leur offre le club… Ils vont rarement chercher plus loin.

- Oh ! Ce ne doit pas être une très bonne clientèle pour vous, lui répondit un autre blond, aux cheveux courts, cette fois.

- Ma clientèle, comme vous dites, est plutôt composée des gens du coin ! Les autres ne viennent pas ici, ils ne doivent même pas savoir que ce bar existe, je crois ! D'ailleurs je me demande bien comment vous êtes arrivés là !

- Vous allez sans doute pouvoir nous aider, nous sommes venus voir un jeune homme du nom de Trowa… Vous le connaissez ? la voix du petit blond était pleine d'espoir.

Son interlocutrice pencha la tête de côté et sourit.

- Tro ? Bien sûr que je le connais. Il a fait une bêtise ?

- Non, non, pas du tout ! Au contraire… Dites, vous savez s'il va venir ce soir ?

- Il vient tous les soirs ! Trowa est mon frère, il m'aide à m'occuper de la boîte, quand il a le temps…

La jeune femme eut un petit rire. Elle semblait trouver quelque chose très amusant.

- Il n'est pas encore là, mais il ne devrait pas tarder, je vous sers quelque chose, en attendant ? Au fait, je m'appelle Catherine, mais on utilise plus Cathy ou Cat…

**oOo**

Ils commandèrent quelques boissons. Durant la conversation, qui s'était essentiellement déroulé avec Quatre, les autres avaient écouté et observé.

L'endroit était d'une taille correcte. Une partie de l'espace était occupé par des tables l'autre semblait être une piste de danse, au vue des stroboscopes et du podium en son centre. Elle était vide, quelques personnes étaient attablées, et une musique à la mode faisait office de fond sonore. Bien qu'il soit déjà 10 heures trente, la soirée n'avait pas l'air d'être très agitée. L'endroit était somme toute accueillant, du moins le ressentirent-ils ainsi.

Ils n'eurent que quelques minutes à attendre avant de voir l'objet de leur venue entrer et se diriger droit vers le bar, accompagné d'une autre personne portant une longue natte. Catherine parla visiblement d'eux à Trowa, car il tourna la tête et les regarda, mais ne vint pas tout de suite les voir. Il resta quelques instants à discuter avec la jeune femme et l'autre garçon.

Quatre et les autres remarquèrent que l'ambiance avait soudain changée avec l'arrivée des deux garçons. Les clients riaient plus fort, s'agitaient, comme dans l'attente de quelque chose. Soudain, un groupe d'une dizaine de personnes entra, et l'ambiance se précisa encore. Tous semblaient se connaître, et quelques personnes assises apostrophèrent les nouveaux venus.

- Eh bé, c'est pas trop tôt ! Tu retrouvais plus ton chemin, Solo ?!

Ils reconnurent en le dénommé Solo le blond qui les avait laissé entrer. Celui-ci répondit une quelconque plaisanterie qu'ils n'entendirent pas, car le serveur venait enfin les voir.

Quatre l'accueillit avec un grand sourire. Trowa lui répondit d'un signe de la tête, et les embrassant tous du regard, il leur demanda de but en blanc :

- Que faîtes vous ici ?

Quatre ne répondit pas de suite, secrètement déçu du manque d'enthousiasme du jeune homme. Wufei parla pour lui :

- On était venu te voir pour te remercier de ton geste de ce midi. Mais on peut repartir tout de suite, si tu veux !

Lui non plus n'avait pas apprécié la réaction de Trowa. Celui-ci haussa les épaules.

- C'est un endroit public, vous faîtes ce que vous voulez. Pour l'autre fois, y a pas de problème, c'était normal. N'importe qui aurait fait la même chose.

Il fit une pause.

- Mais vous n'étiez pas obligés de tous venir…

Ce disant, il jeta un regard aux filles. Une haussa un sourcil en lui renvoyant son regard. De toute évidence, ce jeune homme avait quelque chose à redire de sa présence en ses lieux, et cela ne lui plut pas.

- Pourquoi donc ? demanda t-elle assez froidement.

Elle ne comprenait pas sa réaction, de nombreuses autres femmes étaient présentes dans le bar. Trowa allait répondre lorsque le jeune homme avec qui il était rentré, celui à la natte, s'approcha et lui posa une main sur l'épaule.

- Tu viens ?

En même temps il s'intéressa aux personnes avec qui son ami parlait, se demandant visiblement qui ils étaient et ce qu'ils avaient à faire avec Trowa. Il regarda à peine les filles, sourit gentiment à Quatre et Treize, un peu plus largement pour Milliardo, lança un regard appréciateur à Wufei, et… dévora littéralement le Japonais du regard…

- Hé ! tu m'présentes à tes amis, Tro ?

- … Ce sont des clients du club…

- Ah bon ?

L'enthousiasme du nouveau venu sembla se refroidir à cette annonce, et jetant un regard de regret à Heero, toujours de marbre quelque soit les circonstances, réitéra sa demande sans plus un regard pour les autres :

- Tu viens ?

Trowa acquiesça, et plantant là les vacanciers, suivit son ami. Le silence se fit à la table, avant que Dorothy n'explose.

- Quels goujats ! Ce n'est pas étonnant que personne ne veuille fréquenter leur bar !

- On ferait bien de partir ! Wufei renifla d'un ton méprisant.

Quatre, lui, ne disait rien, ainsi que Milliardo qui compatissait pour son frère. Il avait bien remarqué que le beau serveur ne le laissait pas indifférent, mais ce qui venait de se passer semblait montrer que ce n'était pas réciproque. Pour ne pas heurter davantage le jeune blond, il se tu, imité par Sally et Réléna.

- Moi je serais plutôt pour qu'on reste, du moins encore un peu. J'ai l'impression qu'il va se passer quelque chose…

Une était de l'avis de Treize. Elle non plus n'avait pas envie de partir… Les autres ne discutèrent pas plus. Ils attendirent donc, observant l'agitation autour d'eux.

Soudain, la musique changea, et son volume augmenta, jusqu'à couvrir le bruit des conversations. Une acclamation salua cette modification. Immédiatement, les gens, comme s'ils n'avaient attendu que ça, se levèrent et envahirent la piste de danse.

Une se douta alors que ce qu'elle voyait était la raison de l'étrange remarque de Trowa qui l'avait fait réagir précédemment.

Heero et Treize haussèrent un sourcil.

Milliardo, Wufei, Dorothy et Une se mirent à béer.

Quatre, Réléna et Sally virèrent au rouge…

La musique était rythmée. D'un genre qu'ils n'étaient pas tellement habitués à entendre… Devant leurs yeux, de nombreux couples s'étaient formés, et bougeaient en cadence, d'une façon très… suggestive…

Ils revenaient à peine de leur choc, que leurs regards furent attirés par ce qui se passait sur le podium. Trowa et le garçon à la natte y étaient montés, accompagnés de deux jeunes filles brunes aux cheveux courts. Les deux couples se mirent à danser, et il fut vite évident, même pour les novices qu'ils étaient, que leur niveau était largement supérieur à celui des autres danseurs.

La température sembla monter d'un cran pour chacun. Sur la scène, les danseurs se démenaient, ne restant pas immobiles une seule seconde. Le spectacle était très beau… mais ô combien suggestif ! Les mains se baladaient sur les corps, comme à la recherche de quelque chose, magnifiant les contours des torses, des dos et des bras. Les corps semblaient emboîtés l'un dans l'autre, et ondulaient toujours l'un par rapport à l'autre… Mais ce qui était le plus gênant, et sans nul doute le plus hypnotisant, était sans conteste les mouvements de leurs bassins étroitement serrés, qui mimaient une véritable danse de l'amour.

Une des filles, la partenaire du natté, se cambra d'une façon incroyable en arrière, de telle sorte que ses mains auraient pu toucher le sol. Le garçon maintenait ses hanches tout contre les siennes, et rejetait lui aussi la tête en arrière.

La partenaire de Trowa, de son côté, semblait vouloir monter sur le jeune homme… L'une de ses jambes était repliée, reposant sur le haut de la cuisse du garçon, qui, les jambes légèrement fléchies, la soutenait. Leur deux bassins mouvaient en une parfaite symbiose. C'était… terriblement sensuel.

La musique changea de nouveau. Les deux couples se séparèrent, et en reformèrent deux autres non mixtes cette fois.

Les spectateurs du coin de la salle rougirent à cette vue, car les mouvements ne s'étaient en rien fait moins lascifs…

Les deux danseurs semblaient eux aussi atteints par la chaleur ambiante, car ils s'étaient largement découverts. Le natté, dont ils ignoraient toujours le nom, avait enlevé son tee-shirt et restait en débardeur. Trowa, quant à lui, avait largement ouvert sa chemise, dévoilant un torse musclé et luisant… Ils se séparèrent un instant, alors que la musique prenait plus d'ampleur, pour réaliser une série de mouvements plus ou moins acrobatiques, qui souleva un tonnerre d'applaudissement dans la salle.

Apparemment, ce spectacle n'avait rien d'exceptionnel, excepté pour Quatre et les siens. C'était comme si la plupart des gens n'avait attendu que l'arrivée des deux jeunes hommes qui mettait une ambiance d'enfer rien qu'en dansant pour commencer à faire la fête…

Ils en eurent confirmation quand Cathy vint s'assurer qu'ils n'avaient besoin de rien.

- C'est tous les soirs comme ça ? demanda Milliardo.

- Environ trois fois par semaine, quand les garçons ont envie de se défouler.

- Qui est le garçon à la natte ?demanda Heero, parlant pour la première fois de la soirée.

- C'est Duo, un ami de longue date. Vous avez dû croiser aussi Solo, il est moniteur de danse au club.

Ils se remémorèrent le blond aux yeux verts, et acquiescèrent.

- Et les deux filles ?

- Lucrézia et sa sœur Hilde. Des amies aussi, répondit complaisamment la barmaid. Vous savez, nous sommes tous nés et avons grandi dans cette ville. Il n'y a personne que nous ne connaissons pas, ici…

Cathy partit et ils reportèrent leur attention sur le podium…

**oOo**

Sur scène, Trowa et Duo se démenaient. Cela faisait trois jours qu'ils n'avaient pas eu l'occasion de se détendre, et ils profitaient de ce moment pour se débarrasser de toutes leurs tensions. Après avoir dansé avec Hilde et Lu, ils s'étaient rapprochés, suite à un discret signe du natté.

- Ils sont encore là…

Trowa jeta un œil.

- C'est étonnant… les rares touristes qui sont venus de temps en temps ici se sont carapatés à toute vitesse dès les premières mesures…

- Ils sont plutôt jeunes.

- En mal d'aventure, peut-être ? En tout cas, il y a des morceaux de choix (pense au bel asiatique aux yeux si froids, mais si bleus…)

- Tu vas tenter ton coup ? Interrogea l'autre.

- Je sais pas… Je peux toujours l'inviter à danser, s'il refuse, c'est soit que je lui plais pas, soit qu'il se sent pas de danser… ça ! Et toi, tu vas pas essayer ?

- Ce sont des clients du club, répondit Trowa, sans grande conviction…

- Mais t'es pas au club, là… sourit le garçon.

Sur ce ils se séparèrent pour entamer des figures en solo, tout en s'assurant par un regard qu'ils restaient dans le rythme l'un de l'autre…

Une troisième chanson se mit en route, et Solo, montant à son tour sur le podium, se mit à exécuter des figures avec Lu et Hilde comme partenaires. Les deux filles étaient vraiment douées, elles auraient peut-être même pu faire carrière dans la danse…

Les deux garçons en profitèrent pour descendre du podium, et sans y penser, Trowa suivit Duo qui s'était dirigé vers les tables des vacanciers.

- Vous ne vous êtes pas enfuis ? C'est ce que font en général les étrangers…

- On comprend pourquoi, murmura un Wufei incapable de penser rationnellement.

Duo eu un petit rire de gorge très sensuel.

- Heu… Comment s'appelle ce… ce style de danse ? demanda Treize.

- C'est le dirty dancing. C'est de la région, vous trouverez pas ça ailleurs…

- On s'en doute…

C'était Heero. Duo tourna son attention vers lui, et, un sourire provocateur aux lèvres, lui fit :

- Assez téméraire pour essayer ?

- Heero, danser comme... comme...! choquée, Réléna ne trouvait pas ses mots.

Pourtant, comme pour la contredire, le japonais se leva et prit la main que lui tendait le jeune homme à la natte.

- Je ne savais pas qu'Heero aimait les garçons, murmura, pensif, Quatre, avant de s'apercevoir que Trowa était devant lui, et lui faisait la même proposition que Duo.

Il ne se sentait absolument pas capable de danser comme eux, pourtant, malgré lui, il se retrouva au beau milieu de la salle, réalisant trop tard ce qui se passait…

**oOo**

_A suivre…_


	3. Il faut se méfier de l'eau qui dort

**Auteur** : antinea

**Source **: Gundam Wing à la sauce dirty dancing, le film…

**Genre** : yaoi, lime, lemon, romance, UA

**Couples** : très classiques !

**Remarque** : je sais pas si avoir vu le film Dirty Dancing est nécessaire, mais on visualise mieux les choses, je crois…

**Disclamer** : Nope, ils sont pas à moi, mais qui vous dit qu'ils aimeraient pas ? je suis quelqu'un de très gentil…

Chapitre 3 :**_ Il faut se méfier de l'eau qui dort…_**

- J'étais presque sûr que tu m'enverrais voir ailleurs, lui dit Duo alors qu'ils se frayaient un chemin au milieu de la foule.

- ….

- T'es pas du genre bavard, hein ? C'est pas grave, je parle pour deux, et puis on n'est pas là pour faire causette… Première chose, t'as du t'en rendre compte, ici, faut pas avoir peur des contacts intimes…

Pour toute réponse, Heero se contenta de poser ses mains sur les hanches de son partenaire, et de les rapprocher des siennes…

- Ok, je vois qu'on est motivé… Mmm… t'es quand même un peu raide… Laisse toi aller… Sent la musique…

La voix de Duo s'était faite murmure à l'oreille du Japonais ; celui-ci, suivant ses conseils, avait relâché ses muscles et son contrôle sur lui-même, puis, ancrant son regard dans celui de son vis-à-vis, ils entamèrent avec sensualité une nouvelle danse.

**oOo**

Le rythme de la musique s'était ralenti pour devenir plus suave, plus languissant, propice aux langoureux corps à corps.

Quatre lança un regard affolé à Trowa, qui en réponse lui fit un mini sourire pour le rassurer.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, fais juste ce que je te dis…

Disant cela, il attrapa les mains du blond, les noua derrière sa propre nuque, et posa les siennes sur la taille du jeune homme. Rapprochant leur deux corps au maximum, il commença à onduler le bassin, suivit bon gré mal gré par son partenaire. Celui-ci tentait désespérément d'apercevoir le bout de ses chaussures, voyant cela, Trowa lui attrapa le menton et le fit lever les yeux. Du regard, il lui intima de le fixer lui, et non le sol. Quatre était plus rouge que jamais…

Trowa resserra encore leur étreinte, et effleura sa bouche d'un baiser…

- Je ne vais pas te manger…

Quatre ferma les yeux et tenta de se relaxer. Il fallait juste qu'il fasse abstraction de tout ce qui les entourait… Qu'il oublie qui ils étaient, tous les deux… Qu'il accepte cet univers purement sensuel…

Qu'il laisse parler son corps…

Cela sembla marcher assez bien, car les autres toujours assis virent bientôt le jeune homme danser, tout à fait à l'aise, (quoique encore un peu rosissant) dans les bras de Trowa qui guidait son corps et ses pas. Ils durent admettre que c'était un spectacle assez étrange que de voir leur ami Quatre, si timide, pudique et innocent, danser de façon aussi intime avec un presque étranger…

Mais ce spectacle là n'était rien en comparaison de celui auquel ils eurent droit quelques minutes plus tard, alors que la cadence augmentait. Un mouvement de foule leur permit d'apercevoir Heero, plus que collé au jeune homme à la natte, et qui semblait avoir fait ça toute sa vie…

Ils se demandèrent s'ils ne confondaient pas le japonais avec quelqu'un d'autre, tant la vision qu'ils avaient était surréaliste. Les mouvements des deux garçons se répondaient à la perfection, on aurait dit qu'ils dansaient ensembles depuis toujours… En outre, c'était le brun qui, semblait-il, menait la danse…

Le cœur de Réléna se serra, elle n'aurait jamais cru si mal connaître Heero…

- Cette danse semble avoir un certain succès… Peut-être devrions nous l'essayer, à titre d'expérience, tu ne crois pas, lady Une ?

**oOo**

Duo était en extase… Il n'avait jamais eu une aussi bonne idée que d'aller inviter ce beau brun… Bien qu'il semblait ne rien connaître au dirty dancing, il avait tout de suite compris l'enjeu et la manière de faire : être en contact, suivre la musique avec son partenaire, en partageant le même air, la même bulle, les mêmes frissons… Ils s'étaient tout de suite accordés, et bientôt, à la surprise du châtain, le brun avait semblé vouloir les guider tous deux. Curieux de voir où cela les mènerait, il l'avait laissé faire, et s'en félicitait grandement… Le garçon –il devait certainement avoir un nom…- ne perdait pas la moindre occasion de caresser le corps de son partenaire, qui à vrai dire, s'en donnait à cœur joie lui aussi. Ils dansèrent un long moment, profitant du contact de leurs corps mutuels, des frictions occasionnées par leurs gestes. Lors d'un morceau plus lent, Duo avait fini par se laisser aller, et avait posé sa tête dans le cou de son compagnon.

_« J'aime son odeur…ses mains… son corps aussi… » _

Cette constatation faite, il n'eut plus qu'une envie, voir si le brun embrassait aussi bien qu'il dansait, voire…plus ! Il n'attendit pas plus longtemps, et entraîna Heero dans une petite arrière salle du bar. Il referma la porte derrière eux, assourdissant les bruits provenant de l'établissement.

- Comment tu t'appelles ?

- Heero…

- Absolument ravi de te connaître, Heero…

Et, sans autre avertissement, il captura d'un geste vif la bouche –_enfin il connaissait son nom…- _d'Heero_…_

**oOo**

Quatre était au paradis. Il avait mis de côté toutes ses inhibitions, et profitait pleinement de l'instant présent, et des sensations qu'occasionnait le corps contre le sien.

Trowa sourit imperceptiblement. Le blond s'était complètement détendu, se laissant aller dans ses bras, suivant les mouvements qu'il lui indiquait implicitement… Et lui, sans complexe, en profitait pour peloter son mignon compagnon… Ses mains se baladaient en gestes légers mais sensuels sur le dos, les épaules, les hanches du garçon… Il avait un corps fin, était plus petit que lui, et semblait du genre à ronronner sous les caresses…

**oOo**

Décidément, il avait trouvé une perle rare… Non seulement il embrassait comme un dieu, mais il avait un goût divin… Duo ne cherchait plus à réfréner son envie, et c'est avec beaucoup d'enthousiasme qu'il glissa ses mains sous la chemise de son partenaire… qui n'hésita pas non plus à lui rendre la pareille. Les caresses devenaient brûlantes, les bouches avides, les mains insaisissables…

Cependant, lorsque Duo chercha à déboutonner son jean, Heero l'arrêta et se recula un peu, mettant un peu d'espace entre eux deux…

- Quoi ?...

Duo ne comprenait plus.

- Tu n'as plus envie ?

Heero lui lança un regard noir et se plaqua contre lui, bougeant les hanches histoire de lui montrer si son « envie » était partie… Duo s'aperçut vite que ce n'était pas le cas. Mais cela n'éclaira pas ses lanternes pour autant… Alors le brun lui chuchota à l'oreille, entre deux séries de baisers :

- Baka…J'ai trop envie de toi pour le faire ici, en quatrième vitesse… je veux un lit et tout le reste de la nuit…

- ……

Duo sentit ses jambes le lâcher, tout autant de surprise face aux paroles inattendues, que de… Oh ! Comment avait-il fait pour ne pas se rendre compte que ce garçon avait une voix sexy en diable ? Sûr, c'était pas avec les quelques mots qu'il avait lâchés qu'il s'en serait rendu compte, mais pourquoi maintenant ?

Encore heureux que son corps pressé contre le sien le retienne, sinon il serait à genoux, par terre…

**oOo**

Oh oui, Heero avait envie de ce garçon. Comme il n'avait jamais eu envie de quiconque depuis… et bien, jamais, en fait. Il se demanda un instant s'il était bien sérieux de coucher avec lui, comme ça, à peine rencontré… Puis il fit valser sa conscience à l'autre bout de la planète ; il était majeur, en vacances, c'était le moment idéal pour quelques folies…

D'ailleurs, sa « folie » du moment le regardait avec de grands yeux brûlants et une bouche entrouverte qu'il mourait d'envie d'entendre exprimer son plaisir…

Mais comme, mine de rien, il aimait bien prendre son temps, la chose à faire avant tout était de trouvé un endroit où ils puissent être tranquilles suffisamment longtemps, et, de préférence, couchés…

- On peut aller dans ma chambre au club… proposa t-il.

- Trop loin, souffla le natté. C'est rare que je ramène des étrangers chez moi, mais… je ferai exception pour toi…

Il l'embrassa une dernière fois, lui prit la main, et ils quittèrent la salle.

En traversant le bar, ils longèrent la piste de danse, et Heero trébucha presque face au spectacle qu'il vit… Treize et Une avaient apparemment décidé de tenter une nouvelle expérience… L'un contre l'autre, ils imitaient les gens autour d'eux. Le brun espéra que cela les déciderait à être honnêtes l'un envers l'autre, il serait plus que temps qu'ils assument leurs sentiments respectifs… Puis il vit Milliardo qui semblait avoir été entraîné de force sur la piste par l'une des brunes qui dansaient précédemment sur le podium –_Lucrézia je crois_-, tandis que sa sœur tentait visiblement sa chance avec Wufei, sans grand succès, ce qui n'était guère étonnant de la part du chinois… Réléna et Sally avait l'air un peu moins rouges, mais tout autant gênées… Dorothy s'en mettait plein les yeux… Et Quatre… Quatre, sur la piste, était étroitement enlacé par le serveur, et à la vue de l'air extasié qu'il avait, devait être sur une autre planète. Comme il était le plus proche, Heero arrêta un instant Duo, lui demanda d'attendre, et alla glisser quelques mots à l'oreille du blond :

- Quatre… Quatre !

Regard embrumé…

- Je m'en vais, ne m'attendez pas pour rentrer au club, et ne vous inquiétez pas pour moi, je serais absent toute la nuit…

Quatre hocha la tête et ne fit aucune des remarques qu'il aurait fait en temps normal. Par contre, Trowa lui lança un drôle de regard, et le japonais se demanda soudain s'il n'avait pas fait une bêtise. Tout à l'heure, sur la scène, lui et Duo avaient semblé très proches. Se pourrait-il que…

Non, Duo ne lui aurait pas fait d'avances au nez et à la barbe d'un petit ami… Rejetant ses doutes, il rejoint le natté qui l'attendait impatiemment, et qui captura fermement son bras dès son retour pour prévenir tout nouvel éloignement, quelle qu'en soit la cause…

**oOo**

Quatre flottait sur une autre planète, nommée plaisir… Il se demanda un instant si la barmaid n'avait pas rajouté un peu d'alcool au jus d'orange qu'il avait commandé… Soupirant, il nicha sa tête dans le cou de son partenaire.

A moins que ce soit la musique qui le mette dans un tel état… Elle avait quelque chose de relaxant, et d'enfiévré en même temps…

**oOo**

Wufei avait vu Heero se diriger vers la sortie accompagné. Il n'osait imaginer ce que son camarade s'apprêtait à faire, même s'il en avait une assez bonne idée, vu comment les deux garçons se tenaient par la main en se lançant des regards à la dérobée. Hélas, Réléna l'avait également remarqué...

- Heero s'en va déjà ! s'exclama t-elle innocemment, prête à aller le rejoindre.

Wufei et Sally échangèrent un regard gêné et ennuyé. Fallait-il lui dire que… Apparemment oui, car la jeune fille s'était levé, et était en train de dire :

- Je pense que je vais rentrer avec lui ! C'est pas un endroit pour moi...

- Heu… il ne vaut mieux pas, Réléna, lui répondit gentiment Sally.

Réléna lui jeta un regard confus.

- Pourquoi ?

Wufei n'étant guère connu pour son tact et sa patience, lui expliqua les choses en ses termes :

- Il est parti pour finir la nuit avec ce garçon aux cheveux longs.

Un doute affreux saisit la sœur adoptive d'Heero.

- Finir la nuit… tu veux dire…

- Coucher avec lui, très probablement.

- Wufei !

Sally reprochait toujours à son cousin son manque de délicatesse. Mais elle ne le contredit pas. Ils connaissaient tous Heero depuis une dizaine d'années. Cependant, il y avait visiblement des zones dans la vie du japonais qu'ils ne connaissaient pas.

Réléna était pâle, au point que Dorothy, qui avait vaguement suivit l'échange, trop occupée à regarder, avant de s'y intéresser voyant qu'il s'agissait de quelque chose de sérieux, eut peur que son amie ne s'évanouisse. Mais loin de s'affaler, elle quitta précipitamment sa place et courut à l'extérieur…

**oOo**

Duo craignait bien qu'ils n'arrivent jamais chez lui. A peine dehors, il avait voulu voler un baiser à son compagnon ; résultat, celui-ci l'avait passionnément collé sur un mur pour approfondir l'échange. Non pas qu'il s'en plaigne, m'enfin...

Une porte violemment claquée les ramena malheureusement sur terre. Tournant par réflexe la tête vers l'origine du bruit, Heero vit Réléna, paniquée, regarder à droite et à gauche. Vu son expression, quelque chose de grave avait l'air d'être arrivé. Alors malgré le fait qu'il n'avait aucune envie d'interrompre son activité, il sortit du coin sombre où il avait précédemment coincé l'autre garçon pour interpeller la jeune fille…

- Réléna ? Quelque chose ne va pas ?

Elle se retourna violemment, et vit avec un soulagement mêlé d'inquiétude le garçon qu'elle aimait, seul. Il ne le fut cependant pas très longtemps, Duo, curieux, s'avança également dans la lumière. Tous deux étaient rouges et débraillés, comme s'ils… Elle secoua la tête pour chasser ce genre de pensées, et tenta de se reprendre.

- Heero… Je…je n'aime pas ce bar et je voulais savoir si je pouvais venir avec toi, s'il te plaît…

Hein ? Duo se demanda si la jeune fille qui leur faisait face avait totalement compris la situation. Auquel cas cela ne l'arrangeait pas du tout, il n'avait rien contre les parties à trois, (encore qu'il fallait qu'il connaisse bien les deux autres), mais ce qui était sûr, c'est qu'il n'accepterait jamais une fille dans son lit… Heureusement, Heero, l'air ennuyé, semblait partager son opinion.

- Ce n'est pas possible, Réléna.

- Pourquoi ? Je veux dire… tu vas rentrer, non ? la voix de Réléna était pleine d'un espoir que le brun n'entendit pas.

- Non. Je vais chez Duo.

- Pourquoi faire ?

Mais il fallait lui faire un dessin ou quoi ? songea Duo, éberlué.

Même si elle connaissait la réponse, quelque chose poussait la jeune fille à aller jusqu'au bout, pour avoir une confirmation de la bouche même d'Heero. Ce dernier était bien embêté. Sa sœur avait toujours eut cette manie de vouloir tout savoir de lui, ce qu'il faisait, ce qu'il comptait faire... il était même arrivé qu'elle l'interroge parfois sur ce qu'il avait mangé…

Il trouvait ça agaçant mais le supportait sans mot dire, sachant que Réléna était une jeune fille sensible facilement blessée.

Mais il avait aussi ses limites, et là, elle allait vraiment trop loin. Il n'avait pas de compte à lui rendre, et aurait-il eu envie de parler de sa vie intime, ça n'aurait sûrement pas été avec elle. Et puis quelque chose le chiffonnait depuis quelque temps, quelque chose qu'il était peut-être plus que temps de régler.

- Léna… Tu sais bien pourquoi.

Sa voix était douce. Il savait qu'il lui faisait du mal. Il la vit trembler, et des larmes qu'elle retenait avec peine se mirent à couler.

- Je ne veux pas… Je t'aime. Je t'aime Heero, ne me fais pas ça…

Elle criait presque. Heero soupira.

- Léna, écoute moi. Il faut que tu arrêtes ça, ça ne te mènera nulle part. Tu es quelqu'un de très bien, je t'aime aussi, mais je ne peux pas te considérer autrement que comme ma sœur. Ne me demande pas autre chose, je trouverai ça incestueux…

- Et faire ça avec un garçon, tu ne trouves pas ça immoral ?!

- Ce n'est pas la première fois… Et je n'y peux rien non plus, je n'aime que les garçons…

A ce moment, il s'aperçut que Dorothy, Sally et Wufei étaient sortis, et avaient entendu une partie de la conversation. Considérant que celle-ce était terminée, il prit la main du Duo et se dirigea vers le bout de la rue. Il passa à côté de Réléna, aussi rigide qu'une statue. Lui pardonnerait-elle un jour ? Il n'avait pas choisi d'être comme ça. Il croisa le regard de Dorothy… désapprobateur. Celui de Sally… résigné. Wufei… compréhensif. Etonnant de la part du jeune chinois si exigent envers lui-même et les autres. Mais après tout, ils étaient amis de longue date…

Réléna était entre des mains sûres. Il regrettait ce qui venait de se passer. Mais il n'avait pas l'intention de modifier son comportement pour autant. Alors, son bras autour de la taille de Duo, il partit sans se retourner.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

_A suivre… _


	4. Surprend moi

**Auteur** : Antinea

**Source** : Gundam Wing à la sauce Dirty dancing, le film…

**Genre** : yaoi, lime, lemon, romance, UA

**Couples** : très classiques !

**Disclamer** : Nope, ils sont pas à moi, mais qui vous dit qu'ils aimeraient pas ? je suis quelqu'un de très gentil…

**Remarques** : Vous le vouliez, le voilà…

**GROS MERCI** à toutes celles qui m'ont laissé des reviews, ça m'a plus que motivée pour faire ce chapitre, je cite donc : mimiyuy, misao girl, loumiolla, kaory, Yume623 et j'espère que j'oublie personne…

Chapitre 4. : **_ Surprend-moi. _**

Un rayon de soleil s'introduisait tel un voleur entre deux stores. Ajouté à la petite brise qui faisait doucement onduler le dit store à travers la fenêtre entrouverte, il se baladait sans complexe sur un visage endormi. Visage qui ne tarda pas à laisser apparaître les signes d'un proche réveil, probablement gêné par l'opportun… (1) Une paupière qui s'ouvre sur un œil bleu encore brumeux. Œil qui tombe directement sur un autre visage… et qui brusquement s'écarquille.

_« Qu'est-ce que… »_

Heero tentade se redresser, lorsqu'il s'aperçut que son bras était coincé sous l'autre garçon.

Voilà qui commençait bien… Aucun moyen de fuir discrètement le lieu du crime. Refermant les yeux, il repensa à ce qui s'était passé la veille au soir.

Quatre les avait convaincus de se rendre dans CE bar… Plus banal d'apparence, y'avait pas. Par contre, à l'intérieur… Il recelait bien des surprises…

Comme cette danse, divine et diabolique à la fois. Et ce garçon…

_Duo… _

Rouvrant les yeux et tournant la tête pour mieux le voir, il se mit à l'observer…

Dans les lumières artificielles du bar, puis la pénombre de la chambre, en fait il ne l'avait pas très bien vu. Oh, il avait vu son corps, ça s'était certain. Un corps qu'il avait plus qu'apprécié, mais en ce qui concernait le visage... Son regard se fit aiguisé.

Une peau claire et lisse, sans la moindre imperfection. Douce sous la main, il s'en souvenait… Des lèvres pleines et roses… framboises lorsqu'elles avaient longuement été embrassées… Un nez fin et légèrement retroussé… mutin, à l'image de son propriétaire… Des cheveux longs, très longs ; doux, très doux ; et… Heero chercha un adjectif approprié à leur couleur. Châtain ? Trop banal. Miel ? Pas exactement ça. Canelle ? Non, un peu plus clair… Décidément il ne trouvait pas. Et ses yeux… comment étaient ses yeux déjà ? Brillants… Captivants… Ensorcelants… Il se rappelait les sensations qu'il éprouvait à les regarder, mais il n'arrivait pas à se souvenir de leur couleur…

Un mouvement à ses côtés le sortit de ses pensées… Presque inconsciemment, il retint son souffle, attendant…

Les paupières frémirent un peu, puis se soulevèrent paresseusement.

Violet… ça existe, une telle couleur d'iris ? se demanda très sérieusement le japonais.

**oOo**

« _Qu'est-ce qu'Adonis fait dans mon lit ? A moins que je sois encore en train de rêver_ », pensa Duo, pas très bien réveillé.

Sûr, il était chez lui. Il reconnaissait le papier peint vert pomme de sa chambre qu'il détestait tout particulièrement. Et devant son nez, à quelques petits centimètres de son visage, le regardait son Apollon. Brun aux yeux bleus, un air asiatique… Le beau visage se rapprocha doucement, et Duo termina de se réveiller dans un baiser savoureux.

- Mmmm…, gémit-il alors que l'étreinte prenait fin.

Un petit rire chaud lui répondit.

- Bonjour…

Le natté rouvrit les yeux qu'il avait fermés pour plus de plaisir.

-'jour…

Et parce que le corps de son partenaire (qui était désirable à souhait), il s'en souvenait à présent, était trop loin du sien, il exécuta une roulade pour se retrouver littéralement couché de tout son long sur Heero.

Celui-ci le captura entre ses bras, et entreprit de refaire connaissance avec la peau tendre de son cou et de son visage… Duo inspira un grand coup, et l'odeur de son partenaire l'envahit. Même après les efforts de cette nuit, elle n'était pas désagréable… Elle était chaude, musquée, et le jeune homme la trouva rassurante…

Se laissant absorbé par l'étreinte de son partenaire, il replongea dans les souvenirs de la nuit passée…

**oOo Flash-back oOo**

Ils étaient rentrés avec peine dans son appartement… Duo avait eu du mal à mettre la main sur ses clés, Heero ne lui laissant guère le temps de se concentrer…

Il n'avait pas non plus eu le temps d'allumer la lumière… De toute façon il valait sans doute mieux, cela faisait un certain temps qu'il n'avait pas fait le ménage…

- Le… mmm… lit est…mm …'Ro… par là…

La chambre était uniquement éclairée par les lumières de la nuit qui traversaient la fenêtre ouverte. C'était tout juste assez pour deviner les mouvements de l'autre, et cela rendait l'ambiance à la fois excitante et mystérieuse…

Duo repoussa doucement son compagnon et s'allongea lascivement sur le lit, sans que ses yeux ne quittent une seconde ceux de son vis-à-vis. La passion, bien que brûlant toujours en eux, s'était momentanément calmée pour leur permettre d'apprécier l'instant.

Heero suivit le natté sur le lit, se pencha pour lui effleurer les lèvres d'un baiser, se recula avec un sourire taquin, puis, les jambes de part et d'autre de l'autre garçon, il s'assit tout simplement sur ses cuisses. Avec des gestes lents et assurés, il posa sa main sur son propre cou et, d'une caresse, fit glisser sa chemise, ouverte depuis un bon moment, le long de son bras gauche… Il fit de même avec l'autre manche, et bientôt le tissu ne fut plus qu'un souvenir…

Duo tremblait presque en regardant le torse d'Heero se dévoiler complètement. Indépendantes de sa volonté, ses mains se levèrent pour caresser les muscles fermes et la peau douce. Le brun en soupira de plaisir. Il saisit l'un des bras de Duo pour l'amener à lui ; celui-ci encercla les épaules du brun, dévorant de sa bouche les moindres recoins de son visage, et laissa les mains rebelles partir à la découverte du dos puissant de son partenaire.

Sa peau avait un goût de sel… le jeune danseur se baissa pour atteindre les clavicules, et commença ensuite l'exploration du torse de son compagnon, tandis que ses mains descendaient progressivement pour atteindre la lisière du jean et s'y glisser…

Soupirant sous les multiples caresses de Duo, le japonais saisit sa natte et la défit avec délicatesse. Avec délice, il plongea ses doigts dans la masse soyeuse et parfumée. Involontairement il tira soudain un peu dessus, Duo s'était arrêté à l'un de ses boutons de chair brune, et lui faisait subir mille tourments…

Le même traitement fut administré de l'autre côté. Finalement, n'en pouvant plus, Heero souleva le débardeur de son partenaire, qui se trouva obligé de lever les bras pour permettre le passage du vêtement ; mais arrivé à mi-chemin, le japonais en profita pour immobiliser le châtain et le renverser à nouveau sur le lit, où il imita les caresses précédemment prodiguées…

Ses mains entravées, Duo brûlait à petit feu ; son corps était parcouru de longs frissons… Ce plaisir qu'il recevait sans pouvoir le rendre le rendait fou…

Lorsqu'une langue voluptueuse atteignit son nombril, il ne put s'empêcher de murmurer son nom…

- Heero…

La bouche mordilla la peau sensible des flans, déposa des baisers humides sur le ventre ferme et tendu. Elle descendit encore plus bas, s'en prit au bouton et à la fermeture éclair du pantalon, sous les soupirs impatients de Duo qui commençait à se sentir profondément frustré…

- Heero !

La voix s'était faite implorante et exigeante à la fois. Cessant de jouer, le brun se hissa jusqu'au visage de son amant, l'embrassa et lui demanda :

- Et-ce que tu as…

Duo désigna d'un regard le tiroir de la table de nuit ; Heero y trouva ce qu'il cherchait. Il prit la tube et de quoi se protéger, puis les débarrassa sans plus attendre de leurs derniers vêtements. Duo se redressa sur les coudes pour admirer le corps parfait de sa conquête…

Pour le coup c'était lui qui était conquis… Il le contempla de bas en haut, pour finir par croiser le regard et le sourire malicieux du brun.

Ce dernier ne bougeant plus, le garçon châtain lui lança :

- T'attends quoi ? Une invitation ?

- Hn. Pour le septième ciel…

- Oh… tu m'emmènes ?

- Avec plaisir…

Sans plus rien ajouter, ils s'enlacèrent dans un voluptueux corps à corps, qui ne tarda pas à les mener aux choses sérieuses…

Après avoir soigneusement préparé son compagnon, Heero se mit sur le dos et le laissa venir sur lui. Duo pu ainsi s'installer à sa guise, et commencer de lui-même un mouvement lorsqu'il se sentit prêt. Le premier instant d'inconfort passé, c'était tellement bon de le sentir en lui…

Ils se mirent à bouger en rythme, Duo menant la danse, la spirale de plaisir dans laquelle ils s'enfonçaient était infinie… Le brun avait posé une main sur la hanche du châtain, et de l'autre, cajolait son sexe sur le même tempo que leurs mouvements. Les cheveux de Duo, cascadant dans son dos, les accompagnaient dans leur danse charnelle…

Heero inversa soudain leurs positions ; enfonçant Duo dans son lit, il se mit à intensifier ses va-et-vient, encouragé par les gémissements de son partenaire qui ne se contrôlait plus. Lorsqu'il repris ses caresses sur le membre de ce dernier, Duo ne se contint plus et, dans un long cri, se cambra avant de se libérer entre leurs deux corps…

L'orgasme de son compagnon aspira Heero dans une étreinte plus chaude, plus étroite, plus forte ; tellement forte que, incapable de supporter davantage la pression, Heero resserra sa prise sur les hanches de Duo et, à la suite de quelques coups de rein frénétiques, explosa dans son corps en libérant un râle de plaisir…

**oOo fin du fash-back oOo**

Duo revint au moment présent alors que les mains de son compagnon se faisaient plus audacieuses…

- Heero… Tu es vraiment très doué mais je crois que tu ne seras pas suffisant pour moi ce matin…

Le japonais haussa un sourcil. En réponse, il entendit un gargouillis provenant manifestement de l'estomac de son compagnon. Duo se planqua dans le cou du brun, mais ce fut dans un sourire que ce dernier lui répondit :

- Tu as de quoi nourrir deux ventre affamés ?

**oOo**

Heero marchait nonchalamment en direction du club. Il avait quitté Duo assez tard, ils avaient un peu… traîné… sous la douche. Il se sentait merveilleusement bien. Trop, peut-être ? Enfin, ça n'avait jamais fait de mal à personne… Repensant au garçon natté il sourit sans même s'en rendre compte.

Arrivé au bungalow qu'il partageait avec les autres, il se dirigea vers sa chambre pour se changer, puis vers la cuisine dans l'espoir de grignoter un peu. Mais à peine entré il aperçut Milliardo assis près du bar. Attendait-il quelque chose, ou… quelqu'un ?

Il croisa son regard sévère, qu'il soutint sans broncher. Finalement, celui qu'il considérait comme son frère aîné soupira et détourna la tête, semblant lui pardonner sa conduite.

- Tu es majeur et tu fréquentes les gens que tu veux, je n'ai rien à redire là-dessus, surtout qu'ici au moins cela ne portera pas à conséquence (2)… Quant à ce qui s'est passé avec Réléna… Je savais bien qu'un jour ou l'autre cela arriverait. C'est une situation que l'on n'aurait jamais dû laisser courir.

- Comment va t-elle ?

- Elle a dormi assez tard, en ce moment elle est avec les autres à la piscine. J'aimerais que tu lui parles. En temps normal j'aurais demandé à Quatre, il est proche de vous deux, mais il n'est pas en état je crois…

Heero se rembrunit.

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

- Je ne sais pas trop… Il n'a pas voulu en parler. Mieux vaut que tu le lui demandes en personne.

- Je suis désolé que vous n'ayez pas passé une bonne soirée…

- Détrompe toi, ç'a n'a pas été le cas de tout le monde… Une était là au petit déjeuner ce matin.

Un haussement de sourcils traduit la surprise du brun.

- Comme tu dis… Bon, les autres ont prévu de passer un certain temps sur la plage, puis de se balader en fin d'après-midi. Tu viendras ?

- Je ne sais pas encore…

Bien qu'il sache qu'Heero ait passé l'âge, le blond passa affectueusement sa main dans les cheveux de son cadet, les ébouriffant encore davantage…

- Milliardo !

Il ne fit que rire et lui dit :

- Petit garnement, va… Ne fais pas trop de bêtises…

Il se sentait comme un père qui se rend compte que son enfant a grandi sans lui (3)…

En réponse, Heero lui offrit un petit sourire où brillaient sa reconnaissance et son affection…

**oOo**

Sur la plage, Quatre se laissait aller au vague à l'âme. Il avait faussé compagnie aux autres, ne supportant ni les regards énamourés de Lady Une et Treize, ni le visage défait de Réléna.

Il n'avait pas pu. Il n'avait pas pu faire comme Heero et passer la nuit avec Trowa… Il ne savait pas s'il devait s'en féliciter ou pas. Le serveur lui plaisait beaucoup physiquement, mais ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes d'agir ainsi…

Rhaaah… Heero ne s'était pas posé autant de questions, lui… ! D'ailleurs il ne pensait pas qu'il avait des mœurs aussi libérées. Tiens, quand on parlait du loup…

Le japonais s'assit près de lui, et resta un instant sans rien dire. Finalement, le blond tourna la tête vers lui, et parla le premier :

- Ca va ?

- Hn. Mais pas toi…

Soupir.

- Il m'a demandé aussi si je voulais aller chez lui… Mais je n'ai pas pu.

- Et c'est grave ?

Quatre hésita un instant avant de répondre, l'expression contrariée et triste :

- … Dans la mesure où il ne voudra peut-être plus me revoir alors que moi j'en ai très envie, oui.

- Et quelque chose te fait croire qu'il n'aurait pas envie de te revoir, lui ?

Il haussa les épaules. En général il était assez bon en relations humaines... mais quand il s'agissait de ses relations amoureuses, il ne sentait totalement ignorant.

- Je ne sais pas… Il n'a pas eu l'air de prendre mal mon refus, mais… j'ai senti que ce n'était plus pareil…

- Fonce.

La réponse des plus laconique de son demi frère lui fit écarquiller les yeux.

- Hein ?

- Si tu commences à te poser des questions comme ça dès le début, vous allez vous tourner autour jusqu'à ce qu'on parte, et là ce sera trop tard pour prendre des décisions.

- Hmm…

Quatre prit un moment pour réfléchir à ces paroles, et quelques minutes passèrent tranquillement sans qu'aucune parole ne soit échangée.

Puis le blond interpella soudain son compagnon :

- Eh ! … Tu ne m'avais jamais dit que tu étais de ce bord là…

Heero haussa les épaules.

- Alors… quand on était à l'internat et que je croisais ce garçon sortant de ta chambre à des heures indues, c'était pas pour les révisions des examens… ?

- Pas tout le temps…

- … Je peux te demander quelque chose ?

- Ca semble être l'heure des confidences, alors… vas-y.

- Tu l'as su quand, exactement ?

- En troisième.

- Si tôt ?

- A la fin, en fait. Un garçon que j'avais jamais remarqué avant m'a fait une déclaration, il savait qu'on ne se reverrait jamais et donc n'avait rien à perdre.

- Et ? C'est tout ?

- Il m'a embrassé. Là j'ai compris.

- … et après ?

- T'es bien curieux…

- J'ai jamais pu en parler jusqu'à aujourd'hui… Je ne savais pas que les garçons t'attiraient aussi ; Wufei, c'était pas la peine, et j'avais peur que Milliardo n'aie pas les idées ouvertes là-dessus…

- Hn. Il savait, pour moi.

- Ah. Comment ? Tu lui avais dit ?

- J'ai bien été obligé. Quand l'école a menacé de me renvoyer…

- QUOI ? Je l'ai jamais su, ça !… Pourquoi ?

- Incitation à la débauche et exhibitionnisme. (4)

Le blond ouvrit des yeux ronds comme des soucoupes…

- Hein ? Tu… Mais… Non, je veux pas en savoir plus…

Le silence s'installa. Au bout d'un moment, Quatre souffla :

- En fait, tu caches bien ton jeu, Heero…

Un clin d'œil accompagné d'un sourire entendu à Quatre, le brun s'étira de tout son long et s'allongea plus confortablement sur le sable…

**oOo**

_A suivre._

1-Tout ça pour dire qu'il est réveillé par un rayon de soleil…

2-Je ne sais pas si c'est clair alors je précise, Milliardo veut dire par là que comme ils ne connaissent personne dans ce club, la réputation d'Heero n'en souffrira pas, et donc celle de leur famille non plus.

3-C'est presque lui qui l'a élevé, ainsi que les deux autres… J'espère que la scène ne vous paraît pas trop bizarre…

4-Je vous raconterai, un jour, si ça vous intéresse…

**Remarques** : ça m'a pris un paquet de temps à l'écrire, ce lemon… Vous en pensez quoi ? C'est mon premier, donc je me doute bien qu'il est loin d'être parfait…

J'espère que la discussion entre Quatre et Heero ne vous a pas trop ennuyés, je voulais approfondir un peu leurs caractères.

Reviews ?


	5. Je veux te revoir

Auteur : Antinea  
  
Source : Gundam Wing à la sauce dirty dancing, le film...   
  
Genre : yaoi, lime, lemon, romance, UA  
  
Couples : 1x2, 43, 13xUne... Réléna1  
  
Disclamer : Pas à moi --  
  
Remarques : Désolée pour le retard... J'ai dû terminer les cours, passer des entretiens, déménager et réaménager, et au moment où j'en avais enfin terminer avec tout ça, l'ordi de mes parents (celui connecté au net, comme par hasard) a chopé je ne sais quel virus et il a fallu formater le disque dur et tout réinstaller...  
  
Réponses aux reviews :  
  
- Mimiyuy : je me souviens que tu avais reviewé le chap4... mais ta review n'apparaît pas sur ff.net, et mon ordi m'a planté toutes mes archives... donc je ne sais plus ce que tu me disais... Mais merci pour tout.  
  
- Lilou1 : ravie que tu ai aimé... Pour l'info, je prévois encore environ 5 chapitres, avec peut-être un ou deux one-shots en plus...  
  
- Chris52 : tant mieux si tu as aimé, ça me fait vraiment plaisir... et je pense au lemon 3x4.  
  
- Chidori2: voilà la suite... désolée pour le retard !  
  
-Kamara : le lemon pour soldats d'élite ben... ça viendra mais ça se fera attendre... en tout cas y'aura du lime, et pas qu'un peu...  
  
Dirty Dancing  
  
Chapitre 5.  
  
« Je peux le faire. Le premier pas... C'est pas si dur que ça... »  
  
Une voix le fit sursauter.  
  
- Bonjour Quatre !  
  
- Treize... bonjour...  
  
- Il y a du café ?  
  
Le blond désigna la cafetière pleine d'un signe de la tête. Il l'avait mise en marche dès son réveil, c'est-à-dire il y avait un peu plus d'une demi heure... La veille, il avait continué à pensé à ce que lui avait dit Heero jusque tard dans la nuit, et n'avait pas trop fait attention à ce qu'avaient fait les autres. Ce matin, la tête lourde comme s'il avait bu, il avait été heureux d'être le premier levé.  
  
- Si tu ne te jettes pas à l'eau quelquefois, tu n'expérimenteras jamais rien de nouveau...  
  
- Hein ?  
  
- Tu as l'air d'hésiter sur quelque chose. Je te donne mon avis, même si tu n'en veux pas.  
  
- Non, ce n'est pas ça, mais...  
  
- Bonjour bonjour !  
  
Quatre, coupé dans sa phrase de demande d'explication, rougit en voyant Une entrer dans la pièce, à peine recouverte d'un court kimono de soie... Elle sourit à Quatre et s'installa tout près de Treize, sans oublier de l'embrasser...  
  
L'odeur du café semblait avoir eu de l'effet, car les trois autres garçons arrivèrent en même temps, à des degrés plus ou moins avancés de réveil. Il s'assirent tous à la table ronde où Quatre avait déjà installé croissants, jus d'orange et céréales.  
  
- Tu sembles partie pour passer ton séjour ici, lady...  
  
- Cela te dérange t-il, Milliard ?  
  
- Si ce n'est le fait que ma chambre est mitoyenne à celle de Treize... je dirais que c'est la meilleure chose qui pouvait t'arriver.  
  
Une rougit légèrement, et fusilla du regard le blond qui affichait un petit sourire ironique. Sagement, cependant, elle choisit de changer de sujet.  
  
- Quatre... On ne t'a pas beaucoup vu hier... Qu'en est-il de ton prince charmant ?  
  
- Heu... (mince... pourquoi ça tombe sur moi, à ce moment là !)  
  
Il jeta un coup d'œil à Heero, mais celui-ci beurrait consciencieusement ses tartines.  
  
- Je vois... surtout n'attends pas trop, tu perdrais beaucoup de temps pour rien... Et puis c'est tellement mieux après tu verras...  
  
Ce disant, elle lança un long regard au jeune homme près d'elle, qui s'ensuivit d'un looooooooooooooooong baiser qui encouragea les autres à se concentrer sur leur petit déjeuner. N'en pouvant plus, Wufei émit un « hum » fort éloquent, et les amoureux finirent par se séparer. A n'en pas douter, ils s'y remettraient dès que les autres auraient tourné le dos...  
  
- Que fait-on aujourd'hui ? demanda t-il.  
  
- Je suppose que Quatre et Heero n'auront pas de mal à s'occuper, en revanche, il faudrait effectivement que nous réfléchissions à un programme.  
  
Si Heero ne releva pas la remarque, Quatre lui intervint :  
  
- Je n'ai rien de prévu, moi...  
  
- Et yeux-verts ? fit Une.  
  
Le rouge était une couleur qui aimait décidément la peau blanche de Quatre, surtout à dix heures du matin.  
  
- Je... il n'a pas demandé à me revoir...  
  
Milliardo fit une moue, l'air de dire : « Ben voyons ! », tandis que, d'un ton docte, le chinois lui rétorquait :  
  
- Si la montagne ne vient pas à toi, tu dois aller à la montagne...  
  
Silence légèrement interloqué. Les métaphores de Wufei étaient toujours un peu étranges...  
  
- Hn, fit Heero, signe qu'il acquiesçait.  
  
- Le restaurant où il travaille ouvre à onze heures. Ne reviens pas ici avant de l'avoir vu...  
  
Le ton de son frère aîné était si autoritaire que Quatre comprit qu'il n'avait plus le choix, et quitta précipitamment la table avant de voir autre chose lui tomber dessus et, accessoirement, avoir le temps de se préparer...  
  
- Quant à nous, que faisons-nous ?  
  
- Le club propose des activités, non ? Nous devrions nous renseigner... proposa Une...  
  
............................  
  
- Le sous-sol de ce bâtiment est entièrement occupé par un casino il ouvre chaque soir à onze heures précises, seules les personnes majeures peuvent y entrer...  
  
L'hôtesse qui s'occupait de la visite guidée du club lança un regard langoureux à Milliardo, qui tentait de na pas virer rouge sous les regards narquois de Treize et Une... C'était lui qui avait poliment demandé à l'hôtesse si elle pouvait les renseigner sur les différents loisirs proposés. Visiblement, il avait été tellement poli et aimable qu'elle avait cru qu'il lui faisait des avances... La femme accrochée à son bras, il l'écoutait jacasser en cherchant un moyen de discrètement se libérer, tandis que derrière lui, Treize et Une riaient de ses efforts, suivis par Sally et Dorothy qui encadraient Réléna. En derniers venaient Wufei, qui avait l'air de s'ennuyait ferme, et Heero, perdu dans ses pensées. Sans le vouloir, ce dernier croisa le regard de Réléna, lequel se détourna très rapidement.  
  
Il soupira. Hier, après Quatre, c'était avec Réléna qu'il avait eu une longue discussion. Il n'avait jamais autant parlé de sa vie... Elle avait beaucoup pleuré, à son plus grand désarroi, mais même si c'était loin d'être réglé, ils s'étaient compris... Il serait toujours là pour sa sœur, et c'était une garantie de fidélité qu'il ne pouvait donner à aucun amant...  
  
Soudain, une silhouette attira son regard.  
  
« Tiens... mais c'est... »  
  
Stoppant brusquement, il scruta les alentours pour voir où elle était passée. Wufei se retourna et lui demanda s'il venait...  
  
- Non, continuez sans moi, j'ai à faire...  
  
Le chinois pesta sur un certain « lâcheur », mais s'en fut néanmoins rejoindre les autres... .........................  
  
« J'espère qu'il sera là... Et s'il est là et que je le dérange ? Il doit être en train de travailler... Je vais l'embêter plus qu'autre chose, là... Je ferais mieux de revenir plus tard. Mais ça changera rien... Ne remets pas à demain ce que tu peux faire aujourd'hui... C'est bien beau les proverbes, mais celui-là il m'arrange pas du tout du tout... »  
  
Perdu dans ses pensées, Quatre était arrivé sans s'en rendre compte devant le restaurant, lieu de travail de Trowa. Il restait planté là, hésitant sur la marche à suivre, lorsque le maître d'hôtel apparu soudainement devant lui, le faisant sursauter.  
  
- Bienvenue, Monsieur. Avez-vous réservez ?  
  
- Heu... non, mais...  
  
- Cela ne pose aucun problème, répondit aimablement l'employé empressé, nous avons encore quelques tables de libres, ce serait pour combien de personnes ?  
  
- Je ne veux pas de table !  
  
Le maître d'hôtel haussa un sourcil, ahuri par le ton et la réplique. Quatre soupira, son tact et sa diplomatie légendaires semblaient le quitter dès qu'il s'agissait de Trowa... Habitué cependant aux clients les plus fantasques possibles, le digne majordome, sans perdre un brin de sa contenance, reprit :  
  
- Dans ce cas, que puis-je faire pour vous, monsieur ?  
  
A ce moment, Quatre aperçut une mèche brune passer dans son champ de vision ses pieds se mirent instinctivement en mouvement, et il partit telle une flèche rejoindre l'objet de ses désirs inavoués, lâchant au passage un : « Rien du tout, mais merci quand même... » à l'homme maintenant blasé.  
  
- TROWA !  
  
Tous les clients alentour s'arrêtèrent de manger, attirer par le cri poussé par un charmant jeune homme blond, et qui s'adressait visiblement au serveur qui, du coup, avait manqué de peu renverser son plateau sur la tête d'un homme chauve. Ils regardèrent ce même serveur poser précautionneusement le contenu de son plateau sur une table, puis prendre la main du blond et l'emmener vers la salle réservée au personnel.  
  
- Nick ! Je prends ma pause.  
  
- Ok. Un quart d'heure, et c'est tout, hein !  
  
- Hn.  
  
Trowa ne s'arrêta que lorsqu'ils furent à l'extérieur, à l'arrière du bâtiment, dans un coin assez tranquille pour discuter en toute discrétion. Là, il relâcha la main du blond qu'il avait traîné derrière lui, et planta son regard dans le sien, demandant visiblement la raison de sa venue.  
  
Troublé par l'intensité de ce regard, Quatre ouvrit la bouche, mais se retrouva incapable de prononcer une phrase cohérente...  
  
- Je... heu... tu...  
  
........................  
  
- Salut !  
  
- Ah ! Te voilà ! T'es en retard...  
  
- 'Scuse... Mais j'ai pas que toi dans ma vie, tu sais...  
  
- Ouais, j'ai vu ça... Alors, tu t'es éclaté avant hier ?  
  
- Encore mieux que ça !  
  
- Oooh ! Quand t'en auras fini avec lui, tu me refileras son numéro !  
  
- Tu rêves !  
  
L'échange avait été fait sur le ton léger de la plaisanterie. Pourtant... « Je n'aime pas ça » pensa Heero.  
  
C'était bien Duo qu'il avait vu. Il l'avait suivit dans l'intention de lui parler, mais lorsque le natté s'était arrêté devant la fenêtre d'un bâtiment il s'était lui aussi inconsciemment arrêté et avait commencé à l'observer... Duo s'était appuyé contre l'ouverture et avait passé sa tête à l'intérieur et apostrophé quelqu'un, que lui-même ne pouvait pas voir.  
  
Alors que les deux autres continuaient à parler (de lui ?), il sortit de l'ombre dans laquelle il se cachait et avança en pleine lumière. Tournant la tête au bruit des pas, Duo l'aperçut et lui fit un lumineux sourire. Il s'apprêtait à le saluer lorsque, sans le moindre avertissement, le japonais l'enlaça et l'embrassa avec force.  
  
- Je me demandais si j'allais te revoir... murmura Duo lorsque Heero le laissa respirer.  
  
- Je suis là...  
  
- Ce n'était pas l'histoire d'une nuit, alors ?  
  
- Je ne fais jamais les choses à moitié...  
  
- Je vois... avec toi c'est tout ou rien... Ca me va !  
  
Souriant encore plus largement, le natté passa ses bras autour du cou d'Heero et lui rendit finalement son baiser...  
  
- Hum !  
  
Fusillant l'élément inopportun des yeux, Heero réalisa qu'il s'agissait de Solo, le type qu'ils avaient croisé au « Circus »... Cathy leur en avait parlé aussi... Pour l'instant, il était nonchalamment accoudé à la fenêtre, à l'intérieur du bâtiment, et, un sourire appréciateur aux lèvres, détaillait sans vergogne le japonais.  
  
Duo, surprit qu'Heero ait rompu l'étreinte, se retourna pour comprendre ce qu'il se passait à la vue de Solo qui lui lançait un clin d'œil complice, l'air de dire « Pense à moi après », il répondit, tirant la langue :  
  
- Tu touches avec les yeux, et rien d'autre ! J'suis pas prêteur !  
  
- Tu tiens pourtant plus de la cigale que de la fourmi, crevette !  
  
- Va crever !  
  
Solo éclata de rire.  
  
- Au fait, on ne s'est pas encore présenté... Je suis Solo, futur grande star, moniteur de danse, et meilleur pote de Duo... avec Tro, rajouta t-il, toujours jovial et souriant.  
  
Heero se demanda un instant si les gens du coin cessaient parfois de sourire... Non pas que c'était déplaisant, mais il n'avait décidemment pas l'habitude de voir tant de visages ouverts... Pour sa part, il répondit avec un « Heero Yuy » sec.  
  
« Whouaoh ! Polaire, le gars... M'étonnes pas qu'il ait tapé dans l'œil de Duo... »  
  
- Je suis content d'être tombé sur toi. Je me demandais si j'allais devoir frappé à la porte de tous les bungalows pour te retrouver... Comme quoi le hasard fait bien les choses...  
  
Duo semblait en effet très content. Au point de ne plus lâcher le japonais.  
  
- N'oublie pas que tu es venu ici parce que je te l'ai demandé, alors avant d'aller roucouler, tu pourrais écouter ce que j'avais à te dire... « Autant les libérer le plus vite possible, songea Solo, sinon je sens que je vais tenir la chandelle... »  
  
- Ah oui, c'est vrai, fit Duo, une moue déçue sur le visage. C'est pour quoi ?  
  
Il était pressé de se retrouver seul avec Heero. C'était bête à dire comme ça mais il lui avait manqué.  
  
- Restez pas dehors, je vais chopper un torticolis à vous regarder...  
  
Ils se résignèrent à se séparer et, main dans la main, entrèrent dans la pièce d'où leur parlait Solo à travers la fenêtre. Heero se rendit compte que c'était une sorte de gymnase, où plutôt de salle de danse. Le sol était en bois, et tout un pan de mur était recouvert de miroirs.  
  
- Alors ? demanda impatiemment Duo.  
  
- Du calme ! Je ne t'ai pas fait venir pour n'importe quoi, croit-moi, ça en vaut la peine... Jette un œil là-dessus...  
  
Il lui tendit une feuille de papier. Duo s'assit sans le moindre complexe à même le sol, et examina attentivement le prospectus.  
  
- Un concours musical ?  
  
- Non. Un concours de danse !  
  
Les yeux de Solo brillaient d'excitation.  
  
- Je l'ai trouvé ce matin. Il a lieu dans un mois, au Cabana !  
  
Duo fronça les sourcils, les yeux toujours fixés sur la feuille.  
  
- Mais... c'est un truc genre boy's band, non ? Le concours spécifie que seuls des groupes de cinq personnes peuvent y participer...  
  
- Je sais... Ca a pas l'air très sérieux, comme ça, mais je me suis renseigné... Parmi le jury il y aura des grosses pointures ! C'est un concours qui a lieu chaque année dans une ville différente, et à chaque fois, les modalités changent... Mais ça a permis à certains de se faire remarquer et de commencer une carrière dans le showbiz... C'est peut-être notre chance, Duo... Pour une fois que ce concours a lieu dans notre ville, on ne peut pas manquer ça !  
  
Duo resta un instant silencieux. Puis soudain, il sauta sur ses pieds et s'écria :  
  
- J'suis partant ! On va casser la baraque !  
  
- Ouais !  
  
...  
  
- Mais... il faut trouver trois autres personnes...  
  
- Trowa en sera, c'est sûr... Il n'y a rien qu'il aime plus que danser... Mais pour les deux autres ? Hilde et Lu ?  
  
- Non... J'ai déjà des idées de chorégraphies, et elles n'iront pas dans un groupe mixte... Il ne faut que des garçons... Mais je ne vois pas qui d'autre, dans nos connaissances, aurait un niveau suffisamment bon...  
  
Mus par une même idée, les regards des deux garçons convergèrent vers le brun, demandant implicitement quelque chose.  
  
- Non.  
  
C'était clair, net et précis. Du Heero même.  
  
- Je t'ai un peu observé, l'autre soir, et tu te débrouillais vraiment pas mal... Prends ça comme une expérience de vacances, ça te fera de bons souvenirs...  
  
- Hors de question que je m'exhibe sur une quelconque scène.  
  
- D'abord, ce n'est pas une scène « quelconque », il s'agit de la scène du « Cabana », qui est la plus grande salle de spectacle de la ville, et...  
  
Solo fut stoppé dans sa diatribe par la main de Duo, posée sur son bras. Il se retourna et croisa le regard de son ami de toujours, qui lui disait : « N'insiste pas ». Alors, soupirant, il abandonna et, regardant sa montre, leur dit qu'un de ses cours allait bientôt commencer et qu'ils feraient mieux de partir...  
  
- Duo... si tu croises Trowa, dis-lui de venir me voir...  
  
- Ok...  
  
...............................  
  
- Trowa... euh... pardon pour te déranger en plein travail...  
  
- C'est rien, je devais prendre une pause de toute façon.  
  
- Ah... Je euh... et bien...  
  
Décidément, Quatre avait du mal à s'exprimer... Devant l'expression de Trowa, de plus en plus perplexe, il prit son courage à deux mains :  
  
- Je voulais te revoir après l'autre soir. Je ne veux pas que ça se termine comme ça... Je suis désolé si je t'ai déçu, je ne voulais pas...  
  
Son anxiété transparaissait sur son visage. Trowa l'attira dans ses bras, leva son visage vers le sien, et l'embrassa. Quatre se laissa faire.  
  
- TROWA ! On a besoin de toi, ramène tes fesses !  
  
Relâchant le petit blond, le brun lui chuchota à l'oreille : « Cet après- midi, à trois heures sur la plage » avant de le quitter sur une dernière caresse.  
  
Les jambes flageolantes, le jeune homme le regarda partir, la main posée sur son cœur battant à folle allure...  
  
.......................... - Tu es fâché ?  
  
- Hein ? Qu'est-ce qui te fais dire ça ?  
  
- Tu n'as rien dis depuis qu'on a quitté Solo.  
  
- Ah... Désolé, je réfléchissais.  
  
- C'est juste un concours.  
  
Duo secoua légèrement la tête.  
  
- Pour toi, peut-être, murmura t-il.  
  
Perplexe, Heero s'arrêta, et demanda :  
  
- Explique-toi.  
  
- Laisse tomber, c'est rien.  
  
Mais le brun ne l'entendait pas de cette manière. S'adossant à un mur, à l'abri des regards, il attira le natté entre ses bras et le regarda droit dans les yeux.  
  
- Je sens qu'il y a quelque chose. Dis-moi ce que c'est.  
  
Duo soupira. C'était étrange, se sentir proche de ce garçon à peine rencontré. Tout juste s'ils connaissaient leurs prénoms réciproques... Pourtant, les yeux dans ceux si bleux de son compagnon, il se sentait en confiance, en sécurité... En harmonie. Sur tous les plans ? Non. Il ne savait pas grand-chose d'Heero, mais il savait qu'il y avait au moins une chose qui les séparait. Alors, blotti contre le corps de son amant, il se mit en devoir de le lui expliquer.  
  
...................... A suivre...  
  
Notes : J'ai eu du mal avec la scène Quatre-Trowa...(du coup j'en ai fait un minimum -- gomen nasai...) En plus je vais pas exactement là où je voulais aller... Bon, du moment que j'arrive quelque part quand même... Perso je suis pas trop branchée boy'sband, popstars et compagnie... Mais bon... si c'est avec les Gboys je veux bien devenir fan... 


	6. Promenons nous dans les bois

Auteur : Antinea  
  
Source : Gundam Wing  
  
Genre : yaoi, romance, UA, vacances...  
  
Disclaimer : ces charmants personnages ne m'appartiennent hélas pas... La chanson dont je donne quelques extraits s'intitule « L'Atlantique » et est chantée par Pierre Bachelet.  
  
Remarques : GOMEN pour le retard ! Mais ce chapitre, même s'il n'a rien de particulier, a été long et dur à écrire... D'ailleurs, c'est pour l'instant le chapitre le plus long de DD... Comment ça ça se voit pas ? Allez le lire d'abord ! Les [...] indiquent que ce sont des conversations téléphoniques...  
  
Réponses aux reviews : - Chris52 : suis contente que tu aimes le 3&4... moi j'étais sceptique sur cette dernière scène... Pour le concours, ben.... Lis !  
  
- Lilou1 : contente que tu aie aimé les petites scènes sur les deux couples la dernière fois... Continue à compatir avec Wufei, il en a besoin le pauvre... Et ce que tu m'as dit m'a beaucoup touché...  
  
- Kamara : entre 4 et 3 ça avance doucement mais sûrement... Dis moi ce que tu penses d'eux dans ce chapitre !  
  
- Naera : merci de me lire, ça me fait toujours plaisir quand quelqu'un de plus se manifeste ! Alors, normalement je ferais un ou deux one-shots sur Heero au collège/lycée et la découverte de son homosexualité. Le premier devrait s'intituler « Le privilège »... Mais bon, je n'en dit pas plus pour l'instant, je suis loin de les avoir bien commencé...  
  
Voilà, merci à tous ceux qui lisent ma fic sans pour autant mettre de reviews...  
  
Dirty Dancing  
  
Chapitre 6  
Promenons nous dans les bois  
  
Nerveux, Quatre jetait de fréquents coups d'œil à sa montre. Il était trois heures moins le quart... Il était en avance. La plage était vaste et il se demandait quel serait le meilleur endroit pour attendre Trowa. Sous les palmiers ? Au moins il serait à l'ombre... Mais l'autre garçon risquait de ne pas le voir. Finalement il resta immobile au bord du chemin. Le brun arriverait sûrement par là...  
  
Il se demandait s'il devait préparer quelque chose à dire... Mais que lui dire, si ce n'est qu'il avait envie de le voir ?...  
  
...................  
  
Trowa regarda sa montre... Il allait être en retard. Au diable Nick et ses demandes de services à la dernière minute ! Il détestait être en retard, pour quoi que ce soit... Marchant d'un pas rapide en direction de la plage, il songea au jeune homme qui l'attendait... Cela lui était déjà arrivé, avoir une aventure avec un client... Ca ne durait généralement qu'une nuit, voire quelques jours. Mais Quatre semblait être d'une nature différente... Il n'était pas totalement sûr de vouloir commencer quoique ce soit avec lui. Pourtant... pourtant, il le faisait, parce qu'il désirait ce corps si fin et si beau, qu'il était fasciné par ces grands yeux bleus, et qu'il le trouvait beau comme un ange ... Ce que, bien sûr, il ne montrerait pas et ne confierait à personne.  
  
Il aperçut l'objet de ses pensées, quelques mètres devant lui. Il était trop tard pour faire demi-tour... même s'il commettait sûrement une erreur.  
  
..................  
  
Il n'avait pu empêcher son cœur de battre la chamade et un immense sourire d'apparaître sur son visage lorsqu'il arriva près de lui. Qui, d'eux deux, fit le premier geste ? Quatre n'aurait su le dire... Toujours est-il qu'ils se retrouvèrent enlacés et s'embrassant à pleine bouche avant qu'il ait même songé à lui dire bonjour...  
  
- On ne devrait peut-être pas rester au milieu du chemin...  
  
Quatre avait murmuré ces quelques mots dans le cou de Trowa.  
  
Ce dernier le repoussa juste assez pour contempler son visage. Les lèvres de Quatre s'étirant dans un sourire lui avaient paru si tentantes qu'il n'avait pas résisté... Du pouce, il les caressa doucement...  
  
Un couple de touristes leur lançant un regard dégoûté les convainquit de changer de place...  
  
......  
  
- Où va-t-on ?  
  
Ils marchaient depuis quelques minutes sur le sable, Trowa guidant Quatre en le tenant par la main, et slalomant parmi les divers parasols, serviettes et chaises longues qui parsemaient la plage.  
  
- Tu verras, lui répondit, mystérieux, Trowa.  
  
Il se contenta alors de le suivre sans broncher, appréciant seulement la chaleur de sa paume dans la sienne...  
  
Ils avaient depuis longtemps dépassé les endroits les plus fréquentés de la plage, et escaladaient maintenant une petite falaise qui leur bouchait l'horizon. Le blond se demandait vraiment où l'emmenait Trowa...  
  
Sa curiosité fut étanchée lorsque, arrivant au sommet de cette falaise, il découvrit en contrebas une petite plage, totalement déserte...  
  
- Ca vaut le coup, non ? Les touristes, même lorsqu'ils entendent parler de cet endroit, sont trop paresseux pour y venir...  
  
Il se tourna vers Quatre pour voir ce qu'il en pensait... Les yeux brillants d'excitation de ce dernier parlaient bien assez pour lui... Il eut un demi- sourire. Son intuition avait vu juste en lui disant que ce petit endroit paradisiaque plairait à Quatre...  
  
......  
  
L'après-midi était bien avancée, mais Trowa n'avait aucune envie de rentrer. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas passé un moment aussi détendu et agréable que celui-ci...  
  
Des morceaux d'une chanson lui revinrent en mémoire, et Trowa se mit à les fredonner...  
  
« Souviens toi  
Souviens toi,  
De notre crique  
Juste moi...  
Juste toi...  
Et la musique... »  
  
Avec Quatre, ils avaient nagé, s'amusant à faire des courses avaient un peu parlé –enfin, Quatre avait parlé, posant quelques questions auxquelles il répondait, et lui l'avait écouté, surpris de se laisser envoûté par la voix agréable et si expressive du blond...  
  
« Oh souviens toi  
Et ton corps ensablé  
Et mes mains qui le caressaient  
Et la musique... »  
  
Ils s'étaient aussi beaucoup embrassés... Mais lorsque Trowa avait engagé quelques caresses plus osées, il avait senti le blond se tendre. Alors, il s'était arrêté. Maintenant, Quatre reposait tout contre lui, tête sur son torse, et reprenait lentement une respiration normale, difficilement aidé par la main du brun qui passait et repassait sur son dos nu, ses hanches à peine couvertes d'un short de plage...  
  
« Et moi qui divaguais  
Devant le creux de tes reins »  
  
- Trowa... ?  
  
- Mm ?  
  
- Tu m'en veux ?  
  
Quatre avait relevé un peu la tête, et se mordillait la lèvre inférieure. C'était la deuxième fois qu'il stoppait le jeune homme dans un moment intime. Il s'en voulait un peu, mais n'était décidément pas prêt... Le garçon aux yeux verts captura ses lèvres, puis lui glissa à l'oreille :  
  
- Ne t'inquiète pas... Je suis très patient...  
  
« Et ce goût de sel  
Sur tes lèvres mouillées...  
Et le feu de ton regard  
Qui se perd dans ma mémoire... »  
  
.....................................................................  
  
Encore une fois, il avait faussé compagnie aux autres... Ca allait devenir une habitude. Il avait passé l'après-midi et la nuit avec Duo, parlant un peu, s'embrassant beaucoup, pour finir encore une fois dans son lit, dans son appartement...  
  
Il était très tôt, l'aube se levait à peine, et le garçon à la natte était encore profondément endormi. Heero, lui, était parfaitement réveillé. Il repensait à la conversation qu'il avait eu la veille avec le jeune homme, après qu'ils aient laissé Solo.  
  
Ses mots lui revenaient en mémoire :  
  
« On n'est pas du même monde. T'as jamais dû connaître ce que c'est que d'avoir faim, toi... »  
  
Sa voix ne condamnait pas, ne reprochait rien. Elle expliquait juste... Ca lui avait fait mal. Qu'il croit qu'il ne pouvait pas le comprendre... Devait-il lui dire qu'il avait tort ? Qu'il avait lui aussi connu la faim ? Dans sa petite enfance, certes, quand sa mère n'était pas encore une danseuse connue et qu'elle les faisait vivre de petits boulots ingrats, en faisant tout pour échapper à la prostitution...  
  
« Pour nous, n'importe quoi peut se transformer en une chance de s'échapper d'ici... Pour vous autres, touristes, on vit dans un endroit paradisiaque... La plage, le soleil, les boîtes... Mais ce que ne voyez pas... Ce que vous ne voulez pas voir, c'est que pour ceux qui sont nés ici, c'est la zone... Y a pas d'avenir, mis à part si on veut finir serveur comme Tro, ou mécano comme moi... Y a beaucoup de jeunes qui finissent en prison, petite délinquance ou grand banditisme... Tu sais, je comprends que cette histoire de concours, ça te branche pas... Mais nous, on va tout faire pour y participer. Même si on ne gagne pas, on peut se faire remarquer par une boîte, se faire engager comme danseur professionnel ou autre... Qu'importe ce que c'est, du moment que ça nous paye un billet d'avion pour ailleurs... »  
  
Il comprenait, bien plus que Duo ne le croyait... Sa mère aussi était née dans un endroit comme ça. Un endroit fermé, où on a l'impression que le seul moyen de s'en sortir c'est d'emprunter le mauvais chemin...  
  
Ensuite, Duo avait rapidement changé de sujet. Il n'aimait pas parler des choses qu'il ne pouvait pas changer...  
  
Heero l'avait laissé faire, réfléchissant seulement à ses paroles...  
  
Et il y réfléchissait encore maintenant...  
  
En temps normal, rien n'aurait pu le convaincre de faire une chose pareille... Mais voilà, ce n'était pas sa vie qui était en jeu... Plongé dans ses pensées, il n'avait pas vu le temps passer. Duo bougeait et semblait sur le point de se réveiller... Attentif, il attendait... l'idée de voir apparaître les deux joyaux cachés derrière ces paupières pâles lui faisaient bizarrement battre le cœur...  
  
- 'lut...  
  
- Bonjour... (1)  
  
- Comment va ma belle au bois dormant ? murmura Heero en se rapprochant de son amant pour lui coller un petit bisous sur le nez, ce qui le chatouilla et le fit rire...  
  
- Ravie d'être réveillée, pour une fois...  
  
...................  
  
Plus tard, alors qu'ils mangeaient quelque chose rapidement préparé par Duo, Heero aborda le sujet qui le turlupinait...  
  
- Duo...  
  
- Yes ?  
  
- C'est d'accord.  
  
- D'accord pour quoi ?  
  
- Pour le concours. Si vous ne trouvez personne d'autre, je veux bien y participer...  
  
La fourchette de Duo s'arrêta en plein vol.  
  
- ... Faut pas te sentir obligé à cause de ce que je t'ai dit...  
  
D'un air détaché, le brun répondit :  
  
- Ce n'est pas seulement ça... D'un, je ne vais rester qu'un mois, si vous montez ce groupe, vous allez devoir vous entraînez souvent et on ne pourra pas tellement se voir... De deux, je suis en vacances, autant m'amuser... « De trois, si c'est si important que ça pour toi, je m'en voudrais de t'empêcher de réaliser tes rêves... » Il garda ce dernier argument pour lui...  
  
Duo ne répondit pas tout de suite.  
  
- Ce serait bien... Mais je veux pas que tu te forces. Alors j'en rediscuterais avec Solo, et si on trouve vraiment personne d'autre...  
  
Il laissa sa phrase en suspens, mais elle était assez explicite. Heero hocha la tête, pensif.  
  
...........................  
  
Ce jour-là et les deux suivants, à leur grand dam, ils ne purent se voir... Duo travaillait et Heero accompagnait ses amis dans leurs sorties : musées, parc d'attractions, randonnées... Quatre ne les accompagnait qu'une fois sur deux, préférant lorsque c'était possible rester avec son beau serveur... Il restait discret sur ce qu'il se passait entre eux, malgré la curiosité de ses amis même Milliardo et Heero avaient du mal à lui soutirer plus qu'un « ça va, ne vous inquiétez pas », accompagné d'un sourire qui se voulait confiant...  
  
Pour compenser ces précieuses heures où ils ne pouvaient pas se rencontrer, Heero et Duo se téléphonaient, à chaque fois que ce dernier avait une pose... Ils parlaient, de tout et de rien, apprenaient à se connaître un peu plus et échangeaient des mots doux et projets pour les vacances...  
  
[- Dis, vendredi c'est mon jour de congé et celui de Trowa, ça te dirait de faire une sortie ? Avec Tro et Quatre... On vous ferait découvrir les coins sympas de la région...]  
  
Vendredi... C'était dans deux jours...  
  
[- Ok... Duo ?  
  
- Mmm ?  
  
- Trowa... il est sérieux ?  
  
- Trowa ? C'est l'un de mes meilleurs amis, c'est un gars de confiance, pourquoi tu me demandes ça ?  
  
- Non, je veux dire... Par rapport à Quatre, il est sérieux ?  
  
- Oh !... Ben... Je crois. Tu sais, il a pour principe de ne jamais nouer de relations intimes avec les clients du club, ça lui a déjà posé des problèmes. S'il a fait une exception pour ton frère, c'est que c'est sûrement sérieux...  
  
- Pour un meilleur ami, tu n'es pas très au courant... le taquina Heero.  
  
- C'est que... comment dire... j'avais un peu la tête ailleurs ces temps–ci... à cause d'un beau brun aux yeux bleus...  
  
- Tu m'en diras tant...]  
  
........................  
  
Le lendemain...  
  
[- Allo ?  
  
- Euh... Heero ?  
  
- Oui ?  
  
- C'est Duo... Je crois que pour la sortie avec juste Trowa et Quatre, c'est râpé...  
  
- Pourquoi ? Tu travailles, finalement ?  
  
- Non, non, quand je dis râpé, c'est juste qu'on risque d'être un peu plus nombreux... J'ai dit à Hilde qu'on sortait, elle l'a répété à Lucrezia, qui m'a tanné pour que je l'emmène et que toi tu emmènes un grand type aux longs cheveux blonds et aux yeux bleus- c'est qui d'ailleurs, lui ?  
  
- Mon frère Milliardo.  
  
- Ah. Je l'ai déjà vu ?  
  
- Il était au bar cette nuit-là.  
  
-Ah. Je m'en souviens pas. Enfin bref, là-dessus, Hilde est venue en rajouter une couche en disant que personne n'avait encore résisté très longtemps à son charme, et elle a évoqué un garçon chinois...  
  
- Wufei.  
  
- Lui je m'en souviens. Je repère mieux les bruns que les blonds...  
  
- Hn...  
  
- ...et donc toujours est-il que Solo et Cathy se sont invités aussi comme Trowa a rien dit, ils considèrent que c'est ok, donc si tu pouvais convaincre ta bande de venir aussi, ils s'occuperaient les uns les autres et nous on pourrait filer discrètement...  
  
-...  
  
- ... 'Ro ? T'es toujours là ?  
  
- Je leur demanderai.  
  
- Ca te dérange pas trop ? Je suis désolé, tu sais...  
  
- Il faudra te faire pardonner...  
  
-... Je connais un moyen qui te plairait peut-être...]  
  
.................................  
  
En fin de compte, il n'avait pas dû trop insister pour les convaincre... Treize, Une, Dorothy et Sally s'étaient montrés partant dès le début, Réléna s'en fichait, Milliardo avait déglutit en pensant à une certaine brune, Wufei, ayant la même pensée à propos d'une autre brune avait catégoriquement refusé avant de céder sous le poids de la majorité...  
  
Il n'avait pas vu Quatre, il supposait que Trowa lui dirait...  
  
Vendredi arriva rapidement, trop pour certains, pas assez pour d'autres...  
  
.................................  
  
Wufei faisait la gueule. Cette Hilde n'arrêtait pas de le coller et c'était très, très agaçant... Elle n'était PAS du TOUT son genre...  
  
- Oh ! C'est trop cool ! On se croirait en colonie de vacances !  
  
Effectivement... Duo avait emprunter un vieux bus à on ne savait qui, et jouait les guides touristiques de la région. A l'arrière, assis deux par deux comme de gentils écoliers, certains l'écoutaient tandis que d'autres discutaient... ou se disputaient entre eux.  
  
Trowa avait d'office mené Quatre au fond du bus. Depuis, on ne les avait pas entendu... Treize et Une, Dorothy et Réléna regardaient le paysage, écoutant les commentaires de leur guide improvisé, Catherine et Sally faisaient connaissance, Lucrezia et Hilde s'étaient installées respectivement près de Milliardo et de Wufei...  
  
Heero se tenait à côté de Duo, et Solo, pour finir, passait d'un couple à l'autre, flirtant avec un peu tout le monde, Milliardo, Sally, et même Wufei, sous les regards assassins combinés du dragon et d'Hilde, qui lui en voulaient pour des raisons différentes...  
  
Ils étaient partis tôt ce matin, dès huit heures, et Duo, qui organisait tout, leur avait demandé à chacun d'apporter diverses choses, nourriture, maillots de bain, serviettes... Il avait cependant refusé de leur dire exactement où il comptait les amener, et seuls Solo et Trowa en avaient une petite idée...  
  
Au bout de quelques heures de vadrouille, entrecoupée de pauses sur quelques sites touristiques, ils arrivèrent aux alentours d'une petite forêt, apparemment assez peu fréquentée, mais d'aspect agréable...  
  
- Bon, on va s'arrêter quelques heures ici et pique-niquer, informa Duo. Vous allez voir, y'a une surprise qui vous attend...  
  
Chacun se chargea d'un sac, et tous s'engagèrent à la suite du jeune homme dans un petit sentier. Entre plaisanterie, bavardage et bonne humeur, leur parcours leur parut étonnamment court et ils furent tous surpris en arrivant dans un vaste espace dégagé, vert, et où trônait, merveille de la nature... une magnifique cascade retombant dans une jolie rivière...  
  
- Ouaouh ...!  
  
- C'est magnifique, murmura Sally.  
  
Tous étaient de son avis. C'était vraiment un bel endroit...  
  
Content de l'effet provoqué, Duo installa une grande nappe sur l'herbe, et le pique-nique commença. Leurs estomacs étaient affamés, et ce ne fut bientôt plus que bruits de mastications, échanges de sandwichs, passe moi l'eau et rends-moi mon casse-croûte, veux-tu...  
  
Une fois rassasiés, ils discutèrent un peu. Grâce aux boute-en-train qu'étaient Solo, Hilde et Duo, personne ne se sentait franchement mal à l'aise Cathy, Lucrézia, Une et Sally s'entendaient bien Heero, Trowa et Wufei gardaient leurs réserves habituelles, ni plus ni moins, et les autre étaient eux-mêmes...  
  
- Comment vous êtes-vous connus ? demanda Milliardo, après avoir expliqué à Lucrézia ses propres liens familiaux ou amicaux avec sa « bande ».  
  
- Moi et Duo, à l'orphelinat, commença Solo...  
  
Heero tourna précipitamment la tête vers Duo.  
  
- Orphelinat ?  
  
- Ouaip !  
  
Duo lui fit un grand sourire.  
  
- J'ai oublié de te le dire ? Je connais pas mes parents...  
  
Heero nota silencieusement d'aborder ce sujet plus tard, lorsqu'ils seraient seuls...  
  
Solo continuait :  
  
- Ensuite, on a rencontré Trowa, et Cat, dans des circonstances, euh... sur lesquelles on passera et enfin Hilde et Lucrezia au lycée... Depuis ce temps là, on est tous inséparables, n'est-ce pas, Cathy chérie ?  
  
Se disant, il tenta en plaisantant d'embrasser la jeune femme, qui le repoussa avec un soupir d'exaspération en marmonnant quelque chose sur « son incorrigibilité... »  
  
Duo eu un petit rire.  
  
- Solo a beaucoup de qualités, il m'a quasiment élevé, mais son plus gros défaut, je crois, c'est d'être aussi coureur... Ils auraient fait un joli couple avec Cathy, mais, bon... Confia t-il à Heero, entre les bras duquel il avait élu domicile.  
  
- Ils sont sortis ensemble ?  
  
- A peine une semaine, y a longtemps. Je crois qu'ils s'aiment encore, enfin, que Cathy l'aime encore, mais tant qu'il ne changera pas de comportement, elle ne voudra pas de lui...  
  
Un peu plus loin, Quatre chuchotait à Trowa :  
  
- C'est quoi, les circonstances dans lesquelles tu as rencontré Solo et Duo ?  
  
- Tu veux vraiment le savoir ?  
  
Il avait l'air un peu ennuyé.  
  
Quatre hocha la tête. Il était toujours très curieux de tout ce qui touchait au grand jeune homme, mais pour son malheur, celui-ci était des plus discret sur sa vie et son passé...  
  
- En maison de correction pour délinquants mineurs...(2)  
  
Les yeux de Quatre s'agrandirent. Trowa eut un petit sourire.  
  
- On était des ados un peu survoltés... Quand j'en suis sorti, Cathy m'a passé le pire savon de ma vie, depuis, je me suis tenu tranquille...  
  
- ...Pourquoi tu t'es retrouvé en maison de correction ?  
  
- Je te raconterai... mais une autre fois.  
  
Clôturant ainsi la conversation, il s'installa sur les genoux de Quatre et entreprit de faire une sieste, nullement dérangé par les rires et les bruits des quatorze personnes l'entourant.  
  
Sous l'influence de Solo et d'Hilde, les filles ne tardèrent pas à se mettre en maillot de bain et à aller jouer au bord de la rivière. Une entraîna Treize, Solo ne se faisait pas prier, Wufei préféra faire un tour en solitaire dans la forêt, et Heero et Duo disparurent mystérieusement pendant quelques temps...  
  
De retour, Duo avisa Trowa qui s'était réveillé.  
  
- Eh ! Tro ! T'as parlé à Quatre du concours ?  
  
- Quel concours ? demanda le blond.  
  
- Rhaah, j'étais sûr qu'il t'avait rien dit... !  
  
Duo expliqua à Quatre en quoi consistait ce concours.  
  
- Solo, Trowa et moi, on y participe. Comme il nous manque encore deux membres, et qu'il faut que ce soit des gars, Heero s'est proposé...  
  
- Heero ?!  
  
... Zut... Tout le monde avait entendu... Le concerné parut soudain très absorbé dans l'étude des nuages. Pourquoi avaient-ils choisi ce moment pour faire une pause ?  
  
- Tu voudrais pas en faire partie aussi ?  
  
L'idée fit rougir Quatre. Il n'avait pas l'habitude de se donner en spectacle...  
  
- Je suis désolé, je ne sais pas danser...  
  
- Je peux t'apprendre. Je suis même capable d'apprendre à danser le ballet à un éléphant...  
  
- Solo se vante mais c'est vraiment un bon moniteur de danse. Dis, et si c'est Trowa qui te le demande, tu acceptes ?  
  
Duo semblait vraiment tenir à son idée...  
  
- Heu...  
  
Perdu, Quatre jeta malencontreusement un coup d'œil à Trowa, allongé près de lui. Un éclat dans son regard le fit frissonner, et lorsque le jeune homme aux yeux verts lui murmura :  
  
- Tu veux danser avec moi ? d'une voix basse et un peu rauque...  
  
Hypnotisé par ce regard, il ne pu faire autrement qu'articuler un faible oui, qui fut pourtant distinctement entendu...  
  
- Yeah ! Avec toi et Heero, le compte est bon ! Prêts à casser la baraque ?  
  
Légèrement affolé, Quatre échangea un regard avec Heero dans quoi s'étaient-ils embarqués ?...  
  
...........................  
  
(1)J'ai la désagréable impression de répéter les mêmes scènes dans mes fics... Réveils... Petits déjeuner... (2) Après les révélations de Heero, voici celles de Trowa...  
  
Même si je vais à deux à l'heure, j'arrive pas à avoir assez de recul sur mes chapitres pour voir ce qui va et ce qui va pas... Promis, pour ma prochaine fic, je fais un plan détaillé qui, espérons le, tiendra la route...  
  
A propos du titre, il était choisi depuis un bail, et la majorité du chapitre devait décrire leur sortie en forêt... Finalement, ça n'a pas été le cas, mai j'ai gardé le titre parce que je savais pas quoi mettre d'autre... Enfin, c'est pas très important.  
  
Désolée si vous trouvez des fautes, je vais enfin avoir une bêta-lectrice (merci Lucifer) mais ce sera à partir du prochain chapitre... (qui devrait normalement s'intituler : « C'est du spaghetti ton bras ! » Ca vous dit quelque chose ?)  
  
Reviews, please ? Ca me fait toujours très plaisir... 


	7. C'est du spaghetti ton bras!

**Auteur** : Antinea

**Disclaimer** : perso pas à moi.

**Remarques** : heu... désolée pour l'attente ?

**Réponses aux reviews** :

- Naera Ishikawa : euh... les one-shots sur la jeunesse d'Heero sont prévues, mais ont du mal à sortir... En attendant, voici la suite qui s'est fait tant attendre ...

- mimi yuy : tes remarques sont toujours d'une grande utilité pour moi, même si ce n'est pas voulu de ta part... Enfin, tout ça pour te dire que grâce à toi j'ai retrouvé l'inspiration qui ma manquait pour ce chapitre... Thank you.

- Kamara : euh... Pas taper parce la suite se fait atttendre ? Bon, pour me faire pardonner, t'as droit à une info : c'est dans le chapitre suivant que Quatre et Trowa... - BIP-

- Chris52 : Merci... Ca me donne des remords d'être aussi lente quand j'ai l'impression d'être attendue...

- Dstine : la voilà...

- AngelLove : Ah , Quatre et Trowa... Ils sont à croquer, hein ?

** Dirty dancing**

**Chapitre 7 :**

_« C'est du spaghetti ton bras ! »_

/oooooo/

_« Qu'est-ce que je fais ici ? »_

C'est la question que se posait très sérieusement Heero. Tournant la tête sur sa droite, il croisa le regard de Quatre, qui reflétait exactement ses propres pensées...

_« Je ne veux pas faire ça ! » _

Assis un peu en retrait des autres, ils écoutaient Solo, Duo et Trowa discuter de la musique sur laquelle ils créeraient leur chorégraphie. Le blond avait obtenu l'autorisation d'utiliser la salle de danse du club quand il n'y avait pas de cours programmés. Comme ce soir là...

- Une musique avec des rythmes latino...

- Plutôt une musique électronique...

- Ca dépend du genre de choré qu'on veut...

- Mais avant de réfléchir à la choré, faut qu'on ait trouvé la zic...

Un silence suivit la dernière phrase.

- Peu importe l'ordre, fit Trowa. Solo, t'avais pas des idées, pour la choré ?

- Ben... ouais, quelques unes.

- Montre...

Heero et Quatre s'approchèrent des autres, tandis que Solo s'éloignait pour avoir la place suffisante pour danser.

- Alors... D'abord on fait ça, ensuite ça et puis ça, comme ça, et on enchaîne avec cette figure puis celle là, en ensuite on pourrait faire ça et...

Il glissa légèrement et s'arrêta, de toute façon à court d'idées, et attendit la réaction des autres.

Silence total.

- Heu... Tu peux nous le refaire s'il te plaît? J'ai pas tout suivi...

Le blond soupira et se laissa tomber à terre.

- OK... d'abord la zic, ensuite on voit la choré...

Les autres s'abstinrent de tout commentaire.

- Tout ce que je veux, c'est un truc classe qui en jette... finit par dire le jeune homme natté.

- C'est ce qu'on veut tous, Duo... soupira Solo. C'est pour ça que je dis qu'un truc techno ça serait pas mal, ça laisse assez de possibilités...

- Tu rigoles ? s'étrangla Duo. C'est tellement répétitif qu'à la fin, tu finis par faire toujours les mêmes mouvements...

- C'est parce que tu n'aimes pas ce genre de musique...

- Absolument. Propose moi du rap, du hip hop, de la dance, du R'nB, tout ce que tu veux mais pas ça...

- Il va y avoir plein d'autres groupes qui auront choisi ces styles-là, fit placidement remarquer Trowa.

- Pfff... si en plus on doit faire dans l'originalité, autant faire un numéro de claquettes...

Quatre, lassé de les voir tourner en rond, intervint :

- Je pense que vous devriez mettre en avant votre propre style...

Trois regards incompréhensifs se tournèrent vers lui.

- Heu... Le dirty dancing ? C'est bien comme ça que vous l'appelez, non ?

Visiblement, l'idée ne les avait même pas effleurés...

- Hn. C'est le mieux, dit soudain Heero.

Trowa eut un mince sourire en regardant Quatre qui, sans en comprendre la raison, rougit.

- Il a raison, s'exclama soudain Duo. On est les meilleurs à des kilomètres à la ronde en ce qui concerne le dirty dancing... Hein Solo ?

Le jeune homme blond restait silencieux. Il réfléchissait.

Il finit par faire remarquer :

- Ce genre n'est pas très... politiquement correct.

Un silence accueillit ses paroles. Finalement, ce fut Duo qui le rompit :

- Vous savez quoi ? J'ai jamais été « politiquement correct », et j'espère bien ne l'être jamais. J'suis du genre PMO, Plutôt Mort qu'Ordinaire... Et si on doit être recalés à ce putain de concours de danse parce qu'on est noté par des vieux croûtons, au moins j'aurais eu la satisfaction de faire ce que je préfère : m'éclater sur la musique que j'aime...

Solo sourit et, attrapant Duo par le cou il lui ébouriffa vigoureusement les cheveux en s'exclamant :

- Ca, c'est du Duo Maxwell tout craché !

- Laisse ma natte tranquille, pépé !

Pendant qu'ils continuaient à se disputer gentiment, sous l'œil incrédule de Quatre et un rien jaloux d'Heero, Trowa s'était levé et avait ramené un poste faisant lecteur CD et une bonne pile de disques. Méthodiquement, il en fit trois tas : les _peut-être_, les _peut-être mais_ _je_ _les aime pas_, et les _sûrement pas_.

Duo s'approcha et en saisit quelques uns de la première pile.

- Voyons, qu'est-ce qu'on a ?... _Do you love me_... _Love man_..._Wipe out_... Que du bon, ça !

- J'adore Wipe out...

- Me too me too... susurra le natté.

Il inséra le CD dans la chaîne et, dès les premières mesures, se mit à danser tout en faisant semblant de tenir une guitare dans les mains...

Les autres, amusés, le regardèrent faire son show avec son instrument fictif...

- Trop court, constata le grand brun, lorsqu'il eut terminé.

- What ?

- 2 mn 30 seulement. On est perdant par rapport au temps dont on a droit sur scène : jusqu'à cinq minutes...

- OK, on laisse tomber Wipe out, alors...

Solo mit en route une autre chanson. Ils semblaient bien la connaître car ils se mirent tous les trois à bouger, sous les regards appréciateurs d'Heero et de Quatre.

Ce dernier avait les yeux fixés sur Trowa, qui s'adonnait sans complexe à sa passion.

- Il a un de ces coups de hanche, fit remarquer, d'un air absent, le jeune blond.

Heero haussa un sourcil. Il jeta un coup d'œil amusé à Quatre quand celui-ci, réalisant ce qu'il venait de dire, vira au rouge vif...

- Ca ne doit pas lui être utile qu'à la danse, souffla t-il.

- Heero !

Le brun ricana, tandis que le blond atteignait des nuances de rouges insoupçonnées...

Le japonais ramena son attention sur son propre petit ami. Un instant, son cerveau bloqua et un seul mot lui vint à l'esprit.

Sexy...

Le coup de rein de Duo n'avait rien à envier à celui de Trowa. Au contraire... Souligné par les balancements de la tresse, ils étaient tout simplement hypnotiques...

Il ne pensa même pas à voir comment Solo se débrouillait.

Toute son attention était absorbée par le corps de Duo. A la fin, il mit même quelques secondes à se rendre compte que la musique s'était arrêtée...

Inconscients des troubles qu'ils avaient provoqués, les danseurs attendaient leur avis. Que pensaient-ils de cette chanson là ?

- Alors ? Z'en dîtes quoi ? finit par lancer Solo.

- C'est une incitation au viol, laissa platement tomber Heero.

Il y eut un instant de flottement, le temps que tous assimilent ce qu'ils venait de dire, avant que Solo n'éclate bruyamment de rire, que Quatre rougisse et que Trowa laisse apparaître un sourire amusé sur ses lèvres...

Duo, quant à lui, une étrange lueur dans le regard, s'approcha de son petit ami, qui le regarda s'avancer, un air intéressé au visage. Lentement, il plia les jambes et descendit jusqu'à être assis sur les genoux du japonais...

Il eut un sourire taquin en sentant la bosse qui tendait le pantalon d'Heero.

- C'est moi qui te fais cet effet là ? lui chuchota t-il à l'oreille.

Il n'obtint comme réponse qu'un grognement étouffé.

- Va falloir que tu t'en débarrasses au plus vite...

Le brun braqua sur lui un regard incandescent.

- ... et tout seul, parce qu'on est loin d'avoir fini...

Un grognement nettement plus audible se fit entendre. Duo répondit par un rire de gorge très sensuel.

- Il y a une salle de bain dans le couloir, deuxième porte à gauche. Soit pas trop long...

Il manqua de tomber par terre quand Heero se leva prestement et se dirigea d'un pas rapide mais mesuré vers ladite salle de bain. Ce dernier prit soin d'éviter le regard goguenard des autres, venant même de Quatre...

_**/oooooooooo/**_

- Bon. Ca fait déjà plus d'une heure qu'on est là, et c'est à peine si on a avancé, déclara Solo au retour d'Heero. Il faut prendre une décision... Quel morceau choisit-on ?

- _Do you love me_... lança Duo.

Trowa se contenta d'acquiescer d'un signe de tête. Imité plus timidement par Quatre...

Heero haussa les épaules. Celle là ou une autre... Ca revenait au même, il allait devoir s'exhiber sur scène.

- C'est vendu alors...

Solo prit le temps de les regardes tour à tour. Il semblait réfléchir à quelque chose.

- Crashe le morceau, finit par lui dire Trowa.

Le grand blond soupira, puis dit :

- Il faut qu'on soit d'accord... Le dirty dancing, c'est le style de la zone... Ca va pas plaire à tout le monde... Mais le concours est basé sur deux notes, une du jury, une du public... On dit mettre en avant nos points forts.

- On est des supers danseurs...

La modestie n'était pas une qualité de Duo...

- Entre autres, convint Solo. Mais ce à quoi je pensais, c'est que notre groupe est composé de cinq gars... ma foi assez bien foutus pour faire se pâmer bien des filles,... et des mecs aussi.

De Solo non plus apparemment... Il souligna ses propos d'un sourire et d'un regard éloquent, un rien pervers...

- C'est grâce à Heero que j'ai réalisé ça.

L'intéressé haussa un sourcil intrigué.

Le sourire de Solo s'agrandit.

- Imaginez la réaction du public devant cinq mecs se déhanchant comme Duo tout à l'heure...

- Va y avoir des saignements de nez...

/**_ooooooooo/_**

- Tout est dans les mouvements du bassin... Laisse moi te montrer...

Ce disant, Duo se colla dans son dos et posa ses mains sur ses hanches. Lentement, il se mit à bouger, décrivant des courbes de son bassin, obligeant par là Heero à suivre le mouvement.

Ils avaient commencé aussitôt à s'entraîner, sous les directives de Solo. Si Duo et Trowa n'auraient pas grand mal à atteindre les objectifs que le groupe s'était fixé, il s'était avéré en revanche que Heero et Quatre avaient encore des progrès à faire...

Mais le Dirty dancing était avant tout un état d'esprit. S'ils pouvaient en prendre conscience assez tôt, ce serait bon... Sinon, il faudrait faire avec.

En attendant, pendant que Solo travaillait sur des figures de danses, Duo et Trowa s'occupaient respectivement de leurs petits amis... Pour le plus grand malheur de ses derniers...

Heero sentait le sexe de son compagnon contre ses fesses. Cela ne le dérangea pas dans un premier temps, mais cela finit par faire augmenter sa propre température corporelle...

Il tenta de se concentrer sur ce que Duo voulait lui montrer. Mouvement d'ondulation de droite à gauche... Rotation des hanches...

C'était encore pire... Ca lui rappelait leurs nuits.

- Tu veux me refaire le coup de la salle de bain ? lui souffla t-il.

- ... Je crois que cette fois-ci, t'iras pas tout seul...

Effectivement, il sentait quelque chose de dur contre son corps. Inutile d'aller chercher bien loin ce que c'était....

- J'ai envie de te faire l'amour...

Il frissonna. Les propos de Duo était explicite. Jusqu'ici, il avait toujours tenu le rôle du « dominant »...

_**/ooooooooo/**_

Quatre était rouge, et se demandait si cette couleur le quitterait jamais... Entre la vision des autres se déhanchant gaiement, sa propre gêne à les imiter, et les mains de Trowa qui venaient souvent rectifier ses mouvements, il se sentait plus mal à l'aise que jamais...

C'était une chose que de danser dans une salle sombre emplie de monde faisant la même chose, et une autre que danser ici, en pleine lumière, devant le garçon qui lui plaisait et trois autres qui le regardaient...

- Quatre, tu es trop raide...

Ben voyons... Il n'avait qu'une envie, que cette torture finisse au plus vite...

Lentement, Trowa glissa sa main jusqu'au creux du dos du blond, avant d'y exercer une pression, lui indiquant qu'il devait s'assouplir ici.

L'enlaçant par derrière, il se pencha pour lui murmurer des conseils dans le creux de l'oreille

- Détend-toi...

« C'est pas en me tenant comme ça que je vais réussir à me détendre... »

Il tourna la tête pour le faire savoir à Trowa, mais inopinément... leurs lèvres se retrouvèrent à quelques millimètres l'une de l'autre...

- C'EST TOUT POUR AUJOURD'HUI !

Quatre sursauta, et Trowa retint un petit soupir de frustration.

Mama mia... Cet entraînement promettait d'être très très dur...

_**/oooooooo/**_

_A suivre. _

Ce chapitre est un peu court, mais il contient tout ce que je voulais y mettre. J'ai commencé la chapitre suivant, mais d'ici à ce que je le termine... J'vous le dis, moi, j'suis ascendant tortue (de terre, siouplait...)


	8. Be my baby

**Notes** : non, vous ne rêvez pas, c'est bien un nouveau chapitre...

**Réponses aux reviews :**

Angellove : effectivement, je m'étais bien amusée au chapitre précédent... J'espère que tes problèmes se sont arrangés.

Naera Ishikawa : ravie que tu penses ça...

Mimiyuy : tes commentaires sont toujours d'une grande aide pour moi...

Chris52 : j'aime bien tourmenter les 'tits Gboys... niarf niarf niarf. Et c'est pas terminé...

Gayana : c'est quelque chose qui se déguste à petites doses (en gros ça veut dire que les chapitres se font toujours plus attendre qu'ils ne le devraient, malheureusement...)

**Dirty Dancing**

**Chapitre 8 : **

_Be my baby._

- Comment se débrouille Heero ?

- Quand il ne pense qu'à m'allumer et qu'il oublie l'histoire du concours, c'est impecc...

Solo acquiesça, satisfait. Puis jeta un œil à Trowa, qui en réponse secoua légèrement la tête de gauche à droite...

Cela faisait déjà plusieurs jours qu'ils s'entraînaient tous quotidiennement. Solo avait terminé d'élaborer totalement la chorégraphie qu'ils présenteraient ; il était temps qu'ils commencent à apprendre les mouvements et à répéter tous ensembles...

Mais ils n'étaient toujours pas tous au même niveau...

Oh, bien sûr, Solo ne se faisait pas d'illusions, on ne rattrape pas des années de pratique en un domaine en quelques jours, fussent-ils intensifs... Mais cela l'ennuyait de voir que Quatre n'avançait pas aussi vite qu'il l'aurait voulu.

- Quatre fait ce qu'il peut, déclara soudainement Trowa, suivant probablement le fil des pensées du grand blond...

- Je sais qu'il fait des efforts... Mais la date approche à grand pas...

- ...

- Dis... tu ne pourrais pas prendre quelques jours de congés et entraîner Quatre autant que possible ?

Le châtain jeta un regard indéchiffrable à Solo.

- Ca va lui mettre encore plus la pression. Mais bon... On n'a pas le choix.

_**/ooooooooooooo/**_

Cette conversation avait eu lieu il y avait déjà deux jours. Et Quatre n'avait pas été dupe quand Trowa lui avait proposé de s'entraîner plus, juste tous les deux...

Il faisait des efforts, vraiment. Mais ce qu'on lui demandait était opposé à l'éducation qu'il avait reçue, et à son caractère même...

Et puis, ça le gênait que ce soit Trowa qui s'occupe de lui. Plus le temps passait, et plus Quatre se sentait mal à l'aise.

Les entraînements duraient toujours plusieurs heures, et il en ressortait éreinté. Les heures de plus qu'il faisait avec Trowa lui paressaient d'autant plus dures...

D'autant que la fatigue physique n'était pas son seul problème.

Il était obligé, en dansant, d'avoir des contacts très intimes avec le brun, et... Bien qu'il en rougisse, il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de réagir. Leurs deux corps semblaient s'attirer comme deux aimants...

Lorsque ça arrivait, et c'était souvent, il tentait de se maîtriser, mais cela lui faisait perdre de sa concentration et Trowa devait alors le reprendre plusieurs fois.

Comme maintenant...

- Non, ça ne va pas. On sent que tu restreins encore tes mouvements. Ecoute la musique... Sens la avec ton corps...

Ils étaient là dans cette salle depuis tellement longtemps qu'il ne comptait plus les heures. Et cette phrase fut la goutte d'eau qui fit déborder le vase...

- J'écoute, qu'est-ce que tu crois ? Je ne fais que ça !

Il se planta devant la grand brun, ses yeux bleus rendus marine sous la colère.

- J'en ai marre, marre, tu entends ? Je ne serais jamais prêt pour ce foutu concours, je ferais rater notre performance, vous ne serez pas retenu à cause de moi, et je n'aurais de toute façon jamais dû accepter. Ce seront les pires vacances de ma vie !

Il se rendit compte trop tard de ses dernières paroles, qu'il ne pensait évidemment pas. Mais la fatigue nerveuse et physique avait eu raison de sa bonne volonté. Il n'en pouvait tout simplement plus !

Il lança un regard buté et défiant à Trowa.

Celui dernier éteignit le poste de musique.

- Très bien.

Quatre se mordit la lèvre, encore fâché, mais sentant le remords poindre. Avait-il le droit de...

- On y va.

Quoi ?

Trowa n'argumentait pas plus ? Il le renvoyait chez lui ? Ils s'arrêtaient là ? Pour être sûr, il demanda d'une voix incertaine :

- Où... ?

- Faire un tour.

Gardant son air de chien battu, il suivit le grand brun. Peu lui importait où ils allaient, du moment qu'il oublie un peu cette pression sur ses épaules...

Trowa le mena jusqu'à l'arrière d'un bâtiment, où il découvrit... une moto.

Sans un mot, Trowa lui tendit un casque. Sans trop réfléchir, Quatre le prit et le plaça sur sa tête. Il voulait partir et ne pas revenir...

Le moteur vrombit, et le blond serra fortement ses bras autour de la taille du brun...

Ils roulèrent longtemps, mais cela n'avait pas d'importance. La tête sur l'épaule de son compagnon, Quatre se laissait griser par la vitesse. Il oubliait tout, ses obligations, ses doutes, ses peurs...

/ooooooooo/

Ils avaient fini par s'arrêter, au bout d'un certain temps. Quatre n'avait aucune idée d'où ils se trouvaient, mais cela n'avait pas la moindre espèce d'importance.

L'endroit faisait penser au désert. Vide de toute trace de vie, des pierres, des cailloux, de la poussière... Seules quelques plantes suffisamment courageuses et fortes survivaient ici.

Pourtant... Ce paysage était beau. Ce n'était qu'un lieu aride et vide, mais dans la lumière du couchant, il ne véhiculait qu'une impression de liberté et d'infini...

Quatre se sentit apaisé. Il descendit de l'engin pour faire quelques pas. Sortir lui avait fait du bien, Trowa avait eu raison de l'emmener ailleurs...

- Je suis désolé pour tout à l'heure...

- Ce n'est pas grave.

- Mais...

- C'est normal que tu doutes de temps en temps. Mais tu peux le faire. Je t'entraînerais autant qu'il le faudra... Tout ce que je te demande... c'est de ne pas nous laisser tomber.

C'était demander d'une telle façon qu'il lui était impossible de refuser.

Silencieusement, il acquiesça. Le couchant créait d'étranges ombres sur le visage de son compagnon... Le rendant particulièrement attirant.

Trowa lui tendit une main, qu'il prit, et qui l'emmena tout contre l'autre garçon.

Leurs lèvres se rejoignirent tout naturellement.

/ooooooooooooooo/

C'est dans un état proche de l'ivresse que Quatre revint vers la ville. Il se sentait bien à nouveau, et n'avait pas envie que ça s'arrête. Alors, quand Trowa s'arrêta un instant à un feu, il lui murmura à l'oreille :

- Je ne suis jamais venu chez toi...

Le brun se détourna pour lui jeter un regard, mais n'ajouta rien. Mais le chemin qu'il emprunta ensuite n'était pas celui du club où logeait le vacancier.

Le blond fit taire la petite voix qui lui disait qu'on l'attendait peut-être, là-bas. Pour l'instant, ce n'était pas là-bas qu'il avait envie d'être.

/oooooooooooooooo/

- Entre...

Il obéit timidement à l'invitation.

L'appartement de Trowa, situé pas très loin du bar de sa sœur, était composé d'une unique pièce, assez grande, avec un coin kitchenette et une porte donnant certainement sur une salle d'eau.

Son compagnon s'étant retiré dans la salle de bain, il pouvait examiner l'intérieur à loisir.

Mis à part un lit, une table et quatre chaises, le reste des meubles consistaient en une rangée d'étagères, recouverte de nombreux CDs et de quelques livres...

« Il est aussi sobre qu'Heero » songea t-il.

Il s'approcha de la pile impressionnante de CD musicaux.

- Tu peux en mettre un, si tu veux.

Il ne connaissait presque rien dans ce que Trowa avait. Alors, il mit la radio. Du moment qu'il y avait de la musique...

- Je vais essayer de m'appliquer plus, lança t-il soudain.

- Hm. Ce n'est pas vraiment une question d'application, tu sais...

Quatre se retourna pour écouter Trowa, et... bloqua.

Trowa sortait de la salle de bain, et c'était débarrassé de ses vêtements sales. Autrement dit, il ne portait plus que son jean...

Il eu soudain plus chaud.

- Tu n'oses pas te lâcher complètement. Tu as peur de... Je ne sais pas exactement de quoi. Mais tu ne te sens pas libre...

- J'essaie, pourtant !

Son regard avait du mal à se détacher du torse de châtain.

Est-ce que s'était un effet de l'éclairage ? Il lui semblait que la peau de Trowa était bien plus bronzée que la fois où ils s'étaient rendus à la plage. Elle avait l'air... dorée. Comme une brioche.

Il rougit.

- Je sais. Mais malheureusement, ce n'est pas quelque chose qui vient même si on fait beaucoup d'efforts... C'est une sensation, un sentiment... Quelque chose qu'on doit ressentir...

Comme parfois lorsqu'il parlait de musique, Trowa s'enflammait.

C'était craquant... et Quatre craquait.

A ce moment là, la radio passa une chanson qu'il avait déjà entendue au Circus. C'était « Cry to me ». C'était du dirty dancing, pourtant, elle était plus lente que les autres, plus... langoureuse. Elle lui donnait justement envie de se laisser aller.

- Danse avec moi... souffla t-il.

- Quoi, ici ?

- Ici...

Il s'approcha à pas lents du jeune homme à la mèche, pour s'arrêter à quelques centimètres de son corps. Il attendit, le souffle déjà court...

Lentement, presque avec hésitation, les bras de Trowa s'enroulèrent autour de sa taille, pour entamer un léger mouvement de gauche à droite. Ce mouvement s'amplifia tandis que leurs corps se rapprochaient jusqu'à être collés, et que les mains de Quatre se posaient sur le dos du brun.

Le balancement ne tarda pas à provoquer un frottement entre leurs corps qui, comme deux pierres frottées l'une contre l'autre, ne tardèrent pas à s'échauffer.

Quatre en était tremblant. Ses mains s'accrochaient désespérément à son compagnon, tandis que, recherchant un peu d'air, il leva un peu la tête. Le visage de Trowa était tout près... Il voyait le grain de sa peau, ce début de barbe presque blonde sur ses joues, et ce mini grain de beauté qu'il n'avait jamais remarqué, sous la mâchoire...

Cette mâchoire qu'il se mit à explorer des lèvres, tout doucement...

L'odeur chaude de son cou l'enivrait. Il frissonna en sentant des mains s'insinuer sous sa chemise. Il n'y avait que la musique à ses oreilles. Que le corps de Trowa sous ses yeux, ses mains, ses lèvres...

De tout son corps, il attendait quelque chose... C'est en croisant le regard vert sombre de Trowa qu'il comprit exactement à quoi le mènerait cette expectation... Il reflétait exactement le trouble et le désir qui le tenaillaient.

Leurs lèvres se rapprochèrent pour échanger un baiser, humide, chaud, passionné.

Ce fut comme si un courant électrique les avait traversé. Trowa saisit Quatre pour enrouler le blond autour de sa taille et alla le déposer sur la table.

- Reste ici ce soir... lui souffla le brun.

Quatre gémit. Sa raison s'obstinait à contredire son cœur et son corps.

Partir avant qu'il soit trop tard...

Rester et atteindre le paradis interdit...

Le combat fut réglé en une caresse plus insistante, définitivement affolante...

Une passion affolante, presque animale, prit possession d'eux. Ils voulaient se prendre, ils voulaient se fondre l'un dans l'autre et disparaître...

Les quelques vêtements furent bien vite évacués. Les caresses, tout d'abord superficielles, se firent plus profondes, chauffant les chairs, les malmenant parfois, toujours avec cette passion exigeante, dévorante et dévastatrice...

Avec une sorte de fascination étourdie, Quatre sentit les doigts de Trowa le pénétrer. Ca ne faisait pas vraiment mal, mais c'était... étrange. Il bougea un peu pour s'accomoder.

Soudain, son corps se tendit comme un arc lorsque le brun toucha un endroit très précis, à l'intérieur de son corps...

C'était... comme si une lame de feu l'avait traversé.

Trowa drapa son autre main autour de sa verge, et s'assura que Quatre serait suffisamment détendu. Lorsque le blond perdit toute retenue et poussa un long râle de plaisir, il comprit qu'il était prêt.

- Ouvre-toi pour moi, lui souffla t-il.

Quatre le regarda, ses pupilles dilatés et troubles. Avec ses yeux immenses, ses joues rouges et cette faim de plaisir sur ses traits, il avait l'air d'un ange déchu tombé dans le libertinage. Timidement, il écarta un peu ses jambes, en une invitation silencieuse...

C'était... sexy comme pas permis. Il n'en pouvait plus...

Il cria, de plaisir comme de douleur, lorsqu'il sentit la chair de Quatre l'entourer enfin, tandis que des dents pointues s'enfonçaient dans son épaule...

Un gémissement plaintif le sortit de sa transe.

Il reprit ses caresses sur la peau diaphane de son compagnon, pour l'aider à passer cette étape difficile.

Bientôt, il put enfin commencer de légers mouvements de va et vient. Cette chaleur autour de lui... C'était l'enfer... et le paradis en même temps.

Ce fut Quatre qui, d'un mouvement plus appuyé que les autre, lança les choses sérieuses. Accroché au cou du brun, il découvrait les sensations que ce corps étranger qui l'avait envahit pouvait provoquer... et en voulait plus.

Trowa l'étreignit alors plus fermement, et bougea plus franchement, leur arrachant à tous deux des gémissements sourds.

C'était si bon...

Soudain, le châtain, toujours à l'intérieur du blond, le souleva et alla s'effondrer avec lui sur le lit, où il continua la même danse, avec encore plus de passion...

La radio jouait encore et, dans un état second, Quatre remarqua que les coups de rein de Trowa allaient au même rythme que la musique qui passait au même moment. Même quand il faisait l'amour, Trowa dansait... Chaviré, il entoura son amant de ses jambes et souleva ses hanches pour l'inviter encore plus profondément en lui...

Il s'arqua de plaisir lorsqu'il sentit son amant atteindre l'extase et se déverser dans son corps. Le même éden le cueillit juste après, et c'est en murmurant le nom de son partenaire que Quatre finit par perdre conscience de tout ce qui l'entourait...

/ooooooooooooooooo/

_A suivre..._

A l'origine, ce chapitre devait contenir bien plus de choses que ça... Heero et Duo devaient y être plus présents, aussi. Mais comme c'est justement eux qui me posaient problème, j'avais décidé d'écrire la partie sur Trowa et Quatre, et comme c'était assez long pour faire un chapitre... Voilà pourquoi on a soudainement toute un parenthèse 3x4... J'espère que ça ne fait pas un trop gros décalage avec les chapitres précédents.

En parlant de chapitres... pour le prochain, j'aimerais connaître vos avis et propositions concernant les tenues qu'ils pourraient porter pour la représentation. Si vous avez du temps pour y réfléchir...

J'ai déjà ma petite idée... Mais c'est pour voir si vous voyez les choses comme moi

J'essaierais de mettre moins de temps pour le prochain chapitre...

A plus !


	9. Come here, lover boy!

**Kikou tout le monde ...**

**Réponses aux reviews : **

**Merci à celles qui m'ont donné leur avis sur les tenues. **

**- Kaorulabelle : merci. Pas de risque du côté des minijupes !**

**- Gayana : Moi non plus j'aime pas trop les clichés... Enfin, j'en dis pas plus. Dans ce chap, on voit un peu Duo, mais on le verra encore plus dans le chapitre suivant, alors pas de panique si tu n'as pas ton compte... E****t merci aussi pour la review sur "mamours à une marmotte..."**

**- Ruines : Merci pour les conseils sur la tenue. Je peux pas encore dire si je vais les suivre ou non... Pour Wuffy, t'as tout à fait raison de t'inquiéter, parce que je l'avais un peu oublié... Bon, non, il ne terminera pas avec Hilde, rassure-toi. J'ai pensé à un moment le mettre avec Réléna... (non, elle sortira pas avec Dorothy... pas dans un futur proche en tout cas). Solo est également une possibilité TRES envisageable et intéressante... **

**Quand au fait que Wu remplacerait Solo... Ben... je suis consciente que pour une fics GW, c'aurait été plus logique que le groupe de danseurs soit composé des 5 G-Boys. Et là t'as le droit de critiquer l'auteur qu'à entreprit d'écrire une fic sans réfléchir suffisamment au meilleur scénario... TT... Je pourrais encore faire gicler Solo et mettre Wu à la place, mais il reste que quelques jours avant le concours, et bon... Ca me ferait changer les quelques projets (qui changeront de toute façon...TT) que j'ai pour la suite... **

**- Miss angellove : Vi, moi aussi j'aurais ien aimé être à la place de Quatre.... (pleins de nétoiles dans les yeux...)**

**- Shinigamie yui : Merci... et j'ai effectivement bien besoin de courage... **

**- Mimi yuy : Merci ... Effectivement, ça a beaucoup apporté à Quatre... enfin, je te laisse voir par toi-même... J'avais plus à l'esprit la scène de "l'après", t'as bien fait de la mentionner... Ca m'a aidé. **

**- Yami-rose1 : Ouaip, ça reprend que très vaguement le film... Je crois que j'aurais du le préciser dès le déut, mais ce n'est pas une adaptation du film, juste une fic qui s'en inspire... J'suis désolée si ça te déçoit, mais si j'avais dû écrire une fic en gardant la même trame que le film et en changeant seulement le nom des personnages, j'aurais fini par trouver ça chiant... ****Enfin, t'as aimé quand même comme ça, non ?**

**- Calamithy : suis contente !!! M'enfin, je dois avouer, hélas, que si j'ai pris mon temps au début, c'est que je ne savais pas encore tout-à-fait où j'allais... Maintenant je sais où je vais, mais je ne sais pas comment j'y vais... Ce qui me fait dire que, moi aussi, j'ai hâte de voir comment je vais me débrouiller avec la chorégraphie... TT Et tout cas merci pour tes commentaires et encouragements, ça fait chaud au coeur... **

**- Sirna : Cachée oO !... Suis pas au courant. En tout cas y'a rien de volontaire là-dedans... Alors, l'histoire d'Heero sur les bancs de l'école est an cours, mais arrivera seulement à la fin de DirtyDancing... Et pour la rencontre de Trowa, duo, hilde et le reste de la ande, c'est prévu mais... je suis incapable de dire pour quand... Un jour... peut-être... **

**J'suis contente que tu ais trouvé ça "moins pire" que ce à quoi tu t'attendais... **

**- Mimi rose : merci... **

**Dirty Dancing**

**Chapitre 9 :**

_Come here, lover boy !_

Une sensation de bien-être profond l'accueillit à son réveil. Mais après un bref coup d'œil à sa montre, il s'aperçut qu'il était encore tôt. Alors il s'approcha davantage du corps souple et chaud qui se trouvait à ses côtés, pour profiter encore de ces petites heures de bonheur matinal.

DRRRRRRRRRRRR... DRRRRRRRRRRRRRR... DRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR...

Heero sursauta et étouffa un grognement.

Qui avait l'idée stupide, grossière et malvenue de l'appeler à six heures du matin ?

Duo, tout aussi grognon, s'était enfoui sous les couvertures, en marmonnant il ne savait quoi, mais ce dont il se doutait c'était que ce n'était PAS des bénédictions...

Tendant sa main vers la table de nuit, il tâtonna un instant avant de trouver le maudit appareil. L'idée le traversa de tout simplement le balancer à l'autre bout de la pièce, mais il lui faudrait alors en acheter un autre plus tard, et c'était... chiant.

Bref. L'impudent qui le réveillait allait devoir donner de BONNES raisons...

- Heero Yuy...

- Tu sais où est Quatre ?

- ... Milliardo ?

_**/ooooooooooooooooooooooooooo/**_

Il se sentait bien. Vraiment bien...

Bien mieux, à la réflexion, que dans le lit où il dormait d'habitude. D'ailleurs, dans ce lit-là, en général, il dormait seul, et il savait que là ce n'était pas le cas parce qu'il y avait ce poids sur ses jambes, ce qu'il supposait être un bras autour de sa taille et cette chaleur/présence dans son dos...

Il ouvrit soudainement de très, très grands yeux. Qu'est-ce...

Il remua un peu et se tendit en sentant la forme derrière lui remuer à son tour. Il s'immobilisa, puis tourna la tête... pour apercevoir une longue mèche châtain...

Oh.

Ah.

Ooooooooh... !

Ils l'avaient fait. Ils l'avaient vraiment fait... et maintenant, Quatre se demandait vraiment pourquoi il avait autant tergiversé. Que de temps perdu...

Il se retourna doucement pour se trouver face à son amant, avec l'intention d'attendre patiemment que ce dernier se réveille... Il n'avait qu'une envie, c'était de voir ces yeux si verts, mais il était encore tôt, il devrait attendre un peu...

TIP TIP TIP TIP TIP

Ou peut-être que non, finalement...

Il sourit en voyant un Trowa des plus endormis sortir un téléphone portable d'on ne savait où et répondre en baillant à moitié :

- Oui... ?

- ...

- Oui...

Il détacha ensuite l'appareil de son oreille pour le regarder bizarrement.

- Qui c'était ? questionna le blond.

- Heero. Je crois.

Ah.

- Et qu'est-ce qu'il voulait ?

- Savoir si Quatre était là.

Et puis soudain, semblant réaliser la situation, Trowa se tourna brusquement vers lui pour le fixer.

_**/ooooooooooooooooooooooooooo/**_

Milliardo grimaça.

Il venait proprement de se faire remettre à sa place.

- Comme je te l'avais dit, Quatre est avec Trowa, alors ne m'appelle plus jamais à une heure pareille pour me demander ce genre de choses...

La voix de son frère était très clairement menaçante.

Maaaiiiiiiis.

Il n'avait plus le droit de s'inquiéter pour son petit frère ?

Quatre n'était pas comme Heero, aussi... euh... bref.

Et puis il n'avait qu'à pas ne pas rentrer de la nuit. Et oublier son portable aussi.

Il était censé le deviner comment qu'il passait la nuit avec le serveur ?

Le serveur qu'il n'avait pas quitté depuis le début de leurs vacances.

Bon. D'accord. Il avait peut-être paniqué plus que de raison...

Mais c'était son rôle.

D'ailleurs c'était aussi son rôle de les remettre à l'ordre quand ils abusaient. Alors la prochaine fois qu'il voyait Heero, il lui dirait qu'il fallait respecter ses aînés. Même quand ces derniers avaient tort.

Sale gosse.

_**/ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo/**_

Ledit sale gosse en était encore à mitrailler des yeux son téléphone, regrettant que ce dernier ne puisse transmettre son regard à Milliardo.

Il n'avait plus sommeil.

Et Duo... ben Duo, il s'était enfoncé sous le drap et s'était rendormi.

Ce qui ne lui plaisait pas du tout.

Il retira prudemment et lentement le textile qui recouvrait l'objet de ses désirs, jusqu'à le découvrir tout à fait.

Hmm. Appétissant. Sa mauvaise humeur s'en allait.

Il allait y avoir du Duo au petit déjeuner ce matin...

_**/oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo/**_

Trowa et Quatre étaient arrivé en retard à l'entraînement, et avec un tel air de contentement pour le châtain et un sourire si épanoui pour le blond qu'on se demandait vraiment le pourquoi du comment qu'ils étaient en retard. Vraiment.

C'est du moins ce que leur fit remarquer malicieusement Duo.

Solo coupa court à un échange de piques en débarquant avec toute son énergie et sa bonne humeur.

- Aller, aller, en piste ! Aujourd'hui, on commence à s'entraîner pour de bon sur la choré ! Trowa, je suis désolé, mais pour le début il faut que tu te détaches de Quatre. C'est pas pour longtemps, promis !

Le brun fit mine de n'avoir rien entendu, et enlaça Quatre pour l'embrasser.

Heero les considéra un instant. C'était un peu étrange de voir cet air de béatitude dû à une satisfaction charnelle sur le visage de Quatre.

Il avait l'air... différent. Plus épanoui. Tant mieux...

Une paire de bras lui entoura la taille et un corps se colla contre son dos. Il frissonna sous le baiser mouillé que Duo déposa dans son cou.

- Tu viens ?

Détachant son regard de son frère, il acquiesça et prit la main que le châtain lui offrait.

C'était l'heure de jouer... Il se sentit involontairement sourire. Les entraînements étaient devenus de vrais concours entre lui et Duo. C'était à celui qui tiendrait le plus longtemps devant les provocations de l'autre...

_**/ooooooooooooooooooooooooo/**_

Solo leur indiqua tous les mouvements, expliquant, montrant, essayant d'harmoniser leurs mouvements tous ensembles.

Quatre était encore un peu distrait, mais il n'était plus le seul...

- Trowa... Trowa tu m'écoutes ?

Le châtain revint à lui sous les gloussements de son petit ami et de ses amis.

- Je te demande encore deux minutes d'attention, rien que deux petites, minuscules minutes... lança théâtralement et dramatiquement Solo.

Trowa leva les yeux au ciel, pas gêné pour un sou de n'avoir d'yeux et d'oreilles que pour son partenaire.

Ils recommencèrent la figure sur laquelle ils travaillaient. Passer à la chorégraphie était bien plus fatiguant, parce que ça exigeait beaucoup plus d'attention et de concentration. Ils devaient rester dans le rythme les uns par rapports aux autres ; et les quelques figures acrobatiques qu'il y avait demandaient aussi beaucoup d'énergie.

- Non, non et non, on commence sur le deuxième temps : un **deux** trois quatre, un **deux** trois quatre, un **deux** trois quatre, vous mémorisez le tempo ?

- Ouais, ouais, on mémorise...

Duo commençait à être fatigué. Il n'avait pas eu son compte de sommeil, cette nuit, et ça se faisait ressentir...

- Ok, ok, j'ai compris... On arrête là pour aujourd'hui. C'est pas la peine de continuer si vous n'y mettez pas du vôtre... J'vous rappelle à tout hasard qu'il nous reste exactement dix jours.

A ces mots, Heero sentit un frisson désagréable le parcourir, mais resta néanmoins imperturbable.

- Oui oui, maman, on sera prêts, t'inquiète. On peut y aller ?

Duo s'impatientait.

- Encore deux secondes... Après, promis, je vous laisse partir. Il y a un truc dont on n'a pas encore parlé.

- De ce qu'on va faire quand on aura gagné ? lança le natté.

- ... Non, mais il faudrait peut-être, répondit-il, jouant le jeu...

Plus sérieusement, je parle des fringues qu'on portera. C'est pas une obligation qu'on soit tous habillés pareils, mais à mon avis ce serait mieux. Comme un costume de scène, en quelque sorte...

Heero se moquait de ce qu'ils pouvaient bien mettre –du moment qu'ils portaient quelque chose-, mais écouta néanmoins ce que Solo avait à dire.

- Ah ? Ouais, c'est pas une mauvaise idée, fit Duo à contrecoeur.

Il avait envie de partir, mais ne pouvait pas encore. Involontairement, il commençait à stresser, et il fallait à tout prix qu'il se change les idées pour ne pas commencer à passer ses nerfs sur tout le monde à tout bout de champ...

- J'y ai un peu réfléchi. Il faut être logique jusqu'au bout, déclara Solo. On est dans le rôle des bad boys, provocateurs, choquants, et beaux à se damner... ajouta t-il en plaisantant. Il nous faut un costume qui va avec. Exit les costumes cravates, aussi classes soient-ils...

- Bad boys...fit Duo, morne et pensif. On peut se ramener sapé en cuir avec des chaînes et tout et tout...

Quatre pâlit à cette idée...

- Non, intervint Trowa.

Quatre lui en fut reconnaissant.

- Ca reviendrait trop cher, il faut qu'on fasse avec les moyens du bord.

- Jean et marcel, lança négligemment Heero.

Duo s'apprêtait à protester, lorsqu'il se rendit compte que le japonais le regardait fixement, une étrange lueur dans les yeux. Une lueur de... lubricité ?

En fait, Heero avait une image très précise à l'esprit. Il y avait deux, trois jours, Duo (chez qui il passait désormais toutes ses nuits) l'avait réveillé avec de la musique. Il avait grogné un peu, parce qu'il avait envie de dormir encore, mais il avait bien vite pris son parti et profité du spectacle.

Duo, à peine vêtu d'un vieux jean usé jusqu'à la lime, et d'un marcel blanc moulant, se déhanchait gaiement en reprenant parfois les paroles de la chanson.

Heero lui avait très clairement fait comprendre qu'il y avait des limites à ne pas dépasser quand on avait des invités chez soi...

Il est inutile d'ajouter que si l'un des deux avait eu des obligations dans la matinée, elles auraient nécessairement dues être repoussées.

Bref. A son avis, pour un corps aussi séduisant que celui de son petit ami, il suffisait de pas grand-chose pour le mettre en valeur. Comme un jean et un tee-shirt moulant...

- Jean et marcel... C'est sûr que c'est dans nos moyens. Mais c'est pas un peu... sommaire ?

- ... Faut voir. Je vais essayer de me renseigner un peu sur les autres participants et ce qu'ils ont prévus, et...

Une idée traversa soudain l'esprit de Solo

- Eh ! Il est quelle heure ? demanda soudain Solo.

- L'heure de partir, maugréa le natté.

- 15 heures 34, répondit Heero, aussi précis qu'une horloge.

Le blond eu soudain un très mauvais pressentiment.

- Et on est le combien, aujourd'hui ?

- Le 21...

- Fuck !!!!!!

Les quatre garçons le fixèrent d'un regard qui disait « Quoi, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

- Faut que j'aille nous inscrire au concours. Désolé, continuez sans moi...

- Quoi ? Solo, me dit pas que tu parles du concours pour lequel on est en train de suer sang et eau, auquel tu devais nous inscrire il y a plus de d'une semaine...

- J'ai pas eu le temps...

Devant les auras assassines qui naquirent d'un coup, il eu envie de se faire tout petit et ramassa ses affaires en vitesse avant de partir en lançant :

- Mais y'aura pas de problèmes, vous inquiétez pas... ! On a encore du temps...

- Si jamais tu foires ton coup, prépares-toi à être dépecer sur place, espèce de #$#&§...

Duo l'avait crié assez fort pour que tout le voisinage l'entende.

Solo grimaça. Il faudrait qu'il pense à prendre un peu plus soin de sa vie, il était encore trop jeune pour trépasser...

Les quatre garçons restant se regardèrent.

- Vous faîtes quoi maintenant ?

- On reste s'entraîner encore un peu, répondit Quatre.

Trowa n'avait pas envie de répéter plus, mais il ne protesta pas.

- Grand bien vous fasse, moi j'en ai ras-le-bol, on se casse... Eh, Heero ?

- Hn ?

- Ca te dit d'aller à la plage ?

Duo en maillot. Duo mouillé. Ouaip, c'était tentant...

- Hn...

- Oki, on est parti... Oubliez pas de fermer derrière vous, les petits...

Le courant d'air et son ombre disparurent en moins de deux.

Quatre s'étira. Il se sentait tellement bien aujourd'hui que rien, absolument rien, ne pouvait ternir sa bonne humeur. Il avait envie de danser...

Il remit la musique en route et se remémora les mouvements que Solo leur avait montrés :

_(baby... oh oh baby...)_

- C'était comment, déjà ? Deux pas à droite, et puis...

Murmurant pour lui-même, il se mit à se balancer, s'appliquant pour trouver le mouvement juste.

Trowa s'approcha à pas de loup pour l'enlacer par derrière, mais au dernier moment, le blond lui se retourna et recula d'un pas. Ses bras retombèrent sur du vide...

- Quatre...

- Non, non, c'est l'heure de la répétition... Et on lève les bras, et on tourne, et on descend, et on remonte...

_(... my sweet baby...)_

Trowa finit par l'attraper, et se baissa pour embrasser le cou blanc...

- Hm, hm, ne regarde pas par terre ; regarde-moi dans les yeux...

Avec malice, il releva le menton de Trowa qui menaçait de pénétrer dans se chemise... Il fixa de ses yeux turquoises les deux émeraudes dans lesquels des flammes dangereuses prenaient naissance... Le brun le plaqua contre lui, pour se sentir tout aussi tôt repoussé...

- N'envahis pas mon espace, s'il te plaît...

_(...oh oh baby...)_

Reculant de quelques pas, Quatre ouvrit les bras pour dire, tout sourire :

- Ceci est mon espace de danse, ceci est ton espace. Chacun à sa place...

Trowa grogna.

- Démon...

Un rire clair lui répondit.

Frustré au plus au point, il se laissa tomber et s'allongea de tout son long sur le sol.

- Tu me tues...

- Petite nature...

_( You're the one...)_

Quatre continuait de danser. Avisant son amant étendu au sol, il se surprit à vouloir l'attiser un peu plus.

Balançant des hanches, rythmant la musique de ses coups de tête, il avança lentement vers lui, gardant contact avec les yeux de plus en plus brillants de son partenaire. Il enjamba son corps et, le regardant de haut, se mit à déboutonner sa chemise... pour s'arrêter à mi-chemin.

Poussé au-delà de ses limites, Trowa tendit les bras pour attraper son allumette et fut stopper par deux mains blanches et un corps qui s'assit sur lui.

Une voix suave atteint son oreille.

- Tu veux... danser ?

Une étrange pensée vint à l'esprit du brun.

L'aimer.

_**/ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo/**_

_A suivre._

J'étais fatigué quand j'ai écrit la dernière scène. Logiquement, Quatre devrait danser sur la musique sur laquelle ils répètent, « Do you love me ». Et là, il danse sur la même chanson où baby taquine Johnny dans le film, dans la leçon de cha-cha-cha, où ils chantent :

"- Silvia ?

- Yes Mickey ?

- How do you call your lover boy ?

- Come here, lover boy !

- And if he doesn't answer ?

- Oh lover boy ?

- And if he still doesn't answer ?

- I'll simply say :

Baby oh oh baby

My sweet baby

You're the one... »

A propos du dernier mot... je l'expliquerais dans le chapitre suivant.

A propos de vêtements... J'ai l'intention de faire des dessins des garçons sur scène et en tenue... Dès que je les aurais fait, je vous le dirais et si vous voulez les voir...

OK, que de beaux projets...

/oooo/

Début : ça va.

Milieu : ça va pas.

Fin : bof.

_Antinea, déprimée et qui va se coucher. "Un jour, je réécrirais ce chapitre..."_

Duo : Hep ! restes là deux secondes, tu veux... ? Elle avance pas, ton histoire. Pourquoi i' s'y passe jamais rien d'important ?

Antinea : t'abuses. Au dernier chapitre il se passait des trucs très importants pour Quatre.

Duo : Ouais. Pour Quatre. Et moi et Heero, tu nous oublies ?

Antinea, fatiguée : te plains pas, pour vous j'avais prévu une dispute...

Duo : QUOI ??????!!!!!!! Mais... mais... on peut PAS se disputer, lui et moi... On est heureux comme pas possible... !

Antinea : Faut arrêter de croire aux contes de fées, « ils vécurent heureux pour toujours et... blablabla... »

Duo : TT... C'est toi qu'abuses... Veut rester avec Hee-chan toute ma vie, moua...

Antinea, magnanime : je vais peut-être enlever la dispute. Mais seulement si tu me laisses aller dormir maintenant...

Duo : Vi, vi, vas-y... Bonne nuit, fais de beaux rêves, rêve de moi...

Antinea : hn...


	10. Do you love me?

Ca fait un bail, je sais… Pa tapé, siouplé…

**merci** à Yami-rose, Mimiyuy, Miss AngelLove, Ruines, Gayana, Zoecie et Shina pour leurs reviews (en espérant que j'ai oublié personne...) Vous aime.

**Dirty Dancing**

**Chapitre 10 :**

**Do you love me ?**

Chapitre précédent :

_Quatre continuait de danser. Avisant son amant étendu au sol, il se surprit à vouloir l'attiser un peu plus. _

_Balançant des hanches, rythmant la musique de ses coups de tête, il avança lentement vers lui, gardant contact avec les yeux de plus en plus brillants de son partenaire. Il enjamba son corps et, le regardant de haut, se mit à déboutonner sa chemise… pour s'arrêter à mi-chemin. _

_Poussé au-delà de ses limites, Trowa tendit les bras pour attraper son allumette et fut stoppé par deux mains blanches et un corps s'asseyant sur lui._

_Une voix suave atteint son oreille. _

_- Tu veux… danser ?_

_Une étrange pensée vint à l'esprit du brun._

_L'aimer. _

_**/ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo/**_

Trowa bloqua. Cette seule pensée l'empêchait de respirer tout en faisant accélérer les battements de son cœur.

Jusqu'ici, il ne s'était pas vraiment posé de questions… Il avait foncé droit devant, en profitant seulement de ce que lui donnait Quatre, en attendant avec une certaine impatience, certes, que le jeune homme leur permette d'aller plus loin.

Et puis quelque chose avait changé. Quand ils avaient fait l'amour pour la première fois ? Il n'était pas sûr… Peut-être que ça avait commencé avant, mais qu'il ne s'en était pas rendu compte. Peut-être…

Quatre et lui n'avaient jamais parlé de sentiments. Jamais fait de projets pour l'avenir, qui impliqueraient une relation affective de longue durée… Pourtant, il savait, sans avoir besoin de demander, que Quatre lui avait donné son coeur en même temps que son corps. Jamais « je t'aime » n'avait été prononcé, mais ce sentiment transparaissait dans les gestes, les regards, les mots du jeune homme blond. Et même lui, Trowa, qui n'avait jamais prêté grande attention aux sentiments des autres, à quelques rares exceptions près, le remarquait.

Et il se retrouvait là, plus que conscient d'avoir le cœur de Quatre entre les mains, sans savoir comment agir.

Et avec la peur, plus grande encore peut-être, d'aimer lui aussi…

Voyant le peu de réaction de son amant, Quatre cessa son jeu et, inquiet de lui avoir déplu, se pencha vers lui.

- Trowa…? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Ca va ?

- Je… ne suis pas sûr.

- Pas sûr de quoi ?

Il fronça les sourcils. Trowa avait l'air troublé, et il se demandait pourquoi. Pourtant… Tout allait bien entre eux, non ?

_**/oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo/**_

Duo était fatigué, lorsqu'ils étaient partis de l'entraînement. Quelques moments de délassement paresseux sur du sable chaud semblaient lui avoir permis de retrouver toute sa vitalité…

Heero, quand à lui, préférait admirer de loin. Quelques jeunes, dont apparemment des copains à Duo, étaient arrivés un peu plus tôt avec l'intention évidente d'organiser une petite fête sur fond de soleil couchant. Et qui disait fête… disait musique. Qui disait musique… disait Duo en piste.

Le japonais voyait son amant danser tous les jours. Certes. Mais ce n'était pas pour autant qu'il se lassait du spectacle… Et il se retrouva soudain aussi captivé et envoûté qu'il l'avait été par le jeune homme aux cheveux longs lors de leur première rencontre…

Les mouvements de Duo n'étaient pas provocateurs, seulement naturellement sensuels. Les yeux fermés, sourire aux lèvres, il dansait comme si rien d'autre n'avait d'importance. Et Heero aimait ça. Il aimait cette façon qu'avait le garçon de mettre tout son être dans ce qu'il faisait. Quand il dansait, quand il faisait l'amour… Duo était un être débordant. Débordant de générosité, d'amour, de rire… Et Heero en devenait dangereusement dépendant.

Le flirt d'un été pourrait bien devenir l'amour d'une vie.

_**/ooooooooooooooooooooooooo/**_

- Trowa ? Quelque chose ne va pas ?

- Non… Non, tout va bien.

Ancrant son regard dans celui, un peu troublé, de son amant, le grand jeune homme chassa toute pensée dérangeante loin de ses présentes préoccupations. S'entraîner. Passer le concours. Et là, tout de suite, faire hurler Quatre de plaisir…

Les belles émeraudes s'assombrirent dangereusement.

_**/ooooooooooooooooooooooooooo/**_

Heero et Duo rentrèrent tard, se couchèrent immédiatement, s'endormirent de suite. Mais quelques heures plus tard, l'aube pâle devait trouver un jeune homme brun bien éveillé et profondément plongé dans ses pensées…

_/ooooooooooooooo/_

Il savait que Duo était réveillé. Ce n'était peut-être pas le meilleur moment, mais… Il voulait être fixé.

- Le concours, c'est bientôt… souffla t-il. Et… la fin de mes vacances aussi.

A ses côtés, il sentit son amant se tendre. C'était plutôt bon signe…

Non ?

- Viens avec moi…

Duo se raidit encore plus. Il avait espéré autant qu'il avait craint cette phrase… Il se tourna sur le côté, offrant son dos à Heero…

- C'est pas si simple…

- Quand on veut, on peut…

- Tu me demandes de tout laisser tomber, comme ça, mes amis, mon boulot, ma vie, pour te suivre ?

Le japonais répondit sans un remord :

- Oui.

- Tu es égoïste…

- L'amour est égoïste.

- …

Duo ne répondit pas. Heero murmura doucement, un peu douloureusement :

- Qu'est-ce que c'est, alors ? Un amour de vacances ?

Duo s'agita, mal à l'aise et malheureux.

- Tu m'en demandes trop…

Il regardait par la fenêtre. Le jour se levait, un peu blafard. Bien sûr, il avait envie de partir. Il n'y avait rien de vraiment important qui le retenait ici, à part ses amis. Mais il savait que s'il avait la chance de pouvoir vivre ailleurs, ces derniers seraient les premiers à l'encourager à partir… Parce qu'ils rêvaient tous de ça.

Ailleurs – ou que ce soit- était sûrement mieux qu'ici… Mais…

- On doit trouver une solution, reprit Heero.

Il n'était pas prêt à lâcher prise sans se battre.

- Tu dis ça, mais qu'est-ce que je vais faire là-bas, moi ? Attendre chaque soir que tu rentres en préparant le dîner ? Je peux même pas faire ça, tu vis dans une maison gigantesque avec plein de servantes, des cuisinières, des majordomes…

- Qui t'a raconté ça ?

- Dorothy…

Le brun serra les dents. Il avait toujours trouvé la blonde trop bavarde…

- C'est un peu exagéré… On a juste un majordome, une cuisinière, une femme de ménage et un jardinier …

Duo se retourna pour lui lancer un regard éloquent, un peu boudeur, qui lui répondit : « C'est déjà bien assez »…

Heero changea alors son approche. Passant un bras sous la tête du jeune homme, il se rapprocha pour lui chuchoter :

- On pourrait prendre un appartement, juste nous deux… Tu pourrais reprendre tes études ou trouver du travail…

Duo haussa les épaules. Il n'était pas convaincu…

- Reprendre mes études ? Pour ça il faut de l'argent. Pour entretenir un appart aussi. Quand à trouver du boulot… Je suis pas mal payé ici, mécano en ville ça doit pas être la même chose… Et puis j'ai pas envie de faire ça toute ma vie, non plus.

Heero voulu insister, mais renonça. Pour lui l'argent n'était pas un problème, ça ne le dérangeait pas de subvenir à leurs besoins à tous deux. Mais il se doutait bien que Duo ne supporterait pas de se sentir entretenu…

Alors en attendant de trouver une solution, il se tut. Les yeux de Duo l'évitaient volontairement. C'était insupportable. Relevant son visage, il l'embrassa passionnément, presque violemment. Il le voulait… il le voulait tellement… Tout à lui. Rien qu'à lui.

Cela franchit ses lèvres sans même qu'il en ait conscience.

- Je t'aime…

Duo frissonna. Il avait envie de pleurer.

- … moi aussi, je t'aime…

Ils s'enlacèrent et, pris dans l'ambiance du moment, firent l'amour très lentement, très tendrement, presque avec révérence. Comme si… ce pouvait être la dernière fois ?

**_/oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo/_**

Le lendemain, les trois autres notèrent un étrange manque d'enthousiasme de la part du couple. Pourtant, ils n'en demandèrent pas la raison, la devinant peut-être un peu…

Duo n'étant pas d'humeur à mettre de l'ambiance, la répétition se déroula assez tristement.

A la fin, Solo pris son ami à part et lui dit :

- Bon, je sais pas quel est votre problème à vous deux mais, s'il te plaît, règle-le avant demain ! Et même si ça ne te plaît pas, d'ailleurs…

- Solo… commença Duo.

- Priorité, le coupa Solo. Revois tes priorités…

Le regard de Solo était sérieux et lui lançait un avertissement.

Le natté se mordit la lèvre, détourna le regard mais ne rétorqua pas. Le blond avait raison, dans un sens. La seule chose qui pourrait peut-être changer quelque chose à son futur, c'était le concours, alors il devait tout donner pour ça. Et un amour de vacances, aussi fort soit-il, ne devait pas mettre en péril ses chances, les chances de Solo et de Trowa…

Il hocha la tête en direction de Solo, prit ses affaires et sortit. Heero l'attendait dehors, appuyé contre le mur. Il faisait presque nuit.

- Je ne veux plus me disputer avec toi, déclara t-il de but en blanc au japonais.

_Plus de ces discussions stériles qui de toutes façons ne mèneront à rien_, songea t-il.

- D'accord.

Il leva la tête, surpris que le japonais accepte si facilement. Il s'était attendu à une opposition, avait préparé ses arguments, et voilà qu'Heero lui coupait l'herbe sous les pieds. Est-ce qu'il devait s'estimer content ou au contraire vexé ?

- Je ne mettrais plus le sujet sur le tapis, ajouta l'asiatique. Mais ma proposition tient toujours : je veux que tu viennes avec moi. Si tu ne le fais pas, je trouverais quand même un moyen…

_Ce n'était plus une proposition, mais presqu'une menace, à ce stade…_

Il plongea son regard d'une rare intensité dans celui de jeune homme aux cheveux longs.

- Je ne suis pas prêt à te laisser partir aussi facilement… murmura t-il.

Puis, il se rapprocha, entoura le cou gracile de sa main, caressa la joue velouté, et posa un chaste baiser sur les lèvres entrouvertes ; à peine une caresse, et…

- A demain.

Et s'en alla. Duo sortit de sa torpeur pour l'interpeller, alors qu'il était déjà à plusieurs mètres.

- Tu… tu rentres pas avec moi ?

Il avait bizarrement les lèvres et la gorge sèches.

- Je te laisse réfléchir un peu, répondit l'autre sans se retourner.

Réfléchir ?... C'était tout réfléchi. Il ne pouvait pas se résoudre à vivre aux crochets d'Heero. C'est vrai, quoi. On n'était pas dans un conte de fée où tout finit toujours bien. Mais… Mais.

_**/ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo/**_

Il marcha un peu avant de rentrer au bungalow qu'il avait déserté pour de si nombreuses nuits. Avait-il tort ? S'enflammait-il pour un feu de paille, qui s'éteindrait dès qu'il serait revenu à son quotidien ?

Il n'en avait pas l'impression. Ce qu'il éprouvait était réel. Peut-être… trop fort ? Duo lui tournait littéralement la tête. Rien que de le voir danser faisait réagir son corps, mais ce n'était pas pour ça qu'il était devenu si dépendant du natté. Il aimait son rire, sa vivacité d'esprit, son énergie… Ses bêtises, ses défauts, sa langue trop bien pendue. Lui qui depuis son enfance évaluait le monde en avantages, inconvénients et intérêts, il avait découvert toute une palette de possibilités sur la vie.

Oh non, il n'était pas prêt à le perdre…

_**/ooooooooooooooooooooooo/ **_

Il était relativement tard lorsqu'il atteignit la résidence de vacances. Son « petit tour » prévu s'était transformé en une longue balade le long de la plage. C'aurait pu être fort agréable et romantique s'il n'avait pas été seul…

Il gagna sa chambre, prit une douche rapide. Chercha de quoi grignoter un peu ; il n'avait rien mangé de l'après-midi et avait loupé le repas du soir. Ce n'est qu'en ressortant de la cuisine qu'il aperçut la faible lueur en provenance de la salle commune (1)…

La télé était allumée, passant un quelconque film d'action. La personne actuellement écroulée devant l'écran leva un regard morne vers le nouvel arrivant.

- Tiens, ça faisait un bail qu'on t'avait pas vu…

- Wufei… Désolé, je t'ai réveillé ?

- Non, Treize et Une s'en sont chargés avant toi. J'en viens à dormir le jour et à passer mes nuits devant la télévision, je ne sais pas comment fait Milliardo…

Heero se laissa tomber sur le fauteuil près de son ami. Le chinois lui jeta un regard en coin et, se demandant visiblement ce qui amenait le japonais à leur rendre visite aussi tard et de façon impromptue, lui demanda, l'air de ne pas y toucher :

- On t'a mis dehors ?

- Non. On fait juste une pause pour réfléchir.

- Réfléchir… sur ?

- Sur la possibilité qu'il vienne avec moi. Après…

Wufei ouvrit les yeux en grand et siffla :

- Vous en êtes déjà là ? C'est du sérieux !

- Pour moi c'est sérieux.

Soupçonnant qu'il y avait bien plus à dire sur le sujet, le jeune homme brun demanda précautionneusement :

- Tu penses que pour lui ça ne l'est pas ?

- Je… ne sais pas.

Ah. Voilà donc la cause de la petite mine d'Heero. Wufei soupira presque imperceptiblement. Il était très mal placé pour jouer au conseiller des cœurs, mais pour l'un de ses meilleurs amis, il pouvait bien essayer…

- Laisse lui du temps, peut-être.

- Du temps ? C'est justement ce qui nous manque !

- Oui mais… ça ne change rien au problème. Toi tu es en vacances, tu sais que bientôt tu retrouveras ta vie, comme avant, quoiqu'il arrive. Tu demandes à Duo de prendre une décision qui met en jeu sa vie. On vit à plusieurs centaines de kilomètres d'ici ; s'il vient avec toi, il ne pourra pas rentrer pour un jour où deux. Je sais qu'il est orphelin, donc qu'il n'a pas de famille, mais je pense que, de ce fait, ses amis sont d'autant plus importants pour lui.

- Et moi, je ne suis pas important ?

- Là n'est pas la question. Il n'a aucune garantie que ce que vous vivez en ce moment dure finalement plus que quelques mois.

Heero ouvrit la bouche pour répondre mais Wufei le stoppa en levant la main.

- Attend ! Je ne veux pas dire par là que vous allez vous séparer ou quoi que ce soit, je n'en sais rien. Je veux juste te faire comprendre qu'un amour de vacances, c'est ce qu'il y a de plus fragile et de plus éphémère. Alors que l'amitié qu'il partage ici avec sa bande, date de longtemps et est une valeur sûre. Tu lui demandes de risquer tout ça pour toi. Rends-toi compte que c'est beaucoup et, si tu tiens vraiment à lui, soit patient.

Heero médita un instant sur les paroles du chinois. Oui… peut-être qu'il était trop exigent. Il ne fallait pas, sinon Duo finirait pas freiner des quatre fers. Le garçon soupira. Il savait être patient pour certaines choses… Il fallait qu'il apprenne à l'être pour d'autres.

Le voyant plonger dans ses pensées, Wufei se leva silencieusement et quitta la pièce. Au moment où il allait sortir, la voix d'Heero le retint.

- Fei ?

- Hmm ?

- Merci.

Le chinois secoua vaguement sa main dans la direction du japonais et disparu.

Heero replongea dans ses pensées. D'accord, Duo avait des amis à qui il tenait. Il pouvait le comprendre, puisqu'il était dans le même cas. Il lui laisserait du temps. Tout le temps qu'il lui faudra.

Mais si dans un an… Si dans un an ils ne vivaient toujours pas ensembles, il reviendrait le chercher. Parole d'Heero…

_**/ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo/**_

Duo arriva en retard à la séance de répétition du matin. Il avait très mal dormi, se retournant sans cesse dans son lit, avant d'être vaincu par l'épuisement et de tomber dans un sommeil empli de cauchemars. Il avait rêvé de ses parents, l'abandonnant, lui disant qu'ils ne voulaient plus de lui…

Il savait bien que la peur d'être abandonné était l'une de ses phobies les plus profondes. Peut-être à cause de ça, la ténacité d'Heero lui faisait plaisir tout en l'effrayant beaucoup, par tout ce qu'elle impliquait.

Et quelque chose l'énervait, aussi. Duo était beau, il le savait, savait en jouer. Il était loin d'être novice dans les relations intimes. Ses conquêtes d'un soir ou de quelques semaines ne se comptaient plus, et il se croyait quelqu'un d'expérimenté dans le domaine de l'amour. Et le voilà qui se retrouvait aussi désemparé et incertain qu'une collégienne face à son premier amour. Heero, l'homme de glace, le faisait littéralement bouillir. De désir, de plaisir, de frustration… Oh oui, de frustration. Parce qu'il n'était plus maître du jeu, et ça ne l'arrangeait pas. Parce qu'il se retrouvait dans une impasse, et ne savait pas comment s'en sortir. Ne pas s'engager trop sérieusement. Ne pas jouer sa vie sur un coup de tête. Ne pas perdre Heero…

Il avait des décisions à prendre, et pas assez de temps pour réfléchir. Résultat, ce fut tout juste s'il n'évita pas le regard de son amant ce matin là…

Pourtant, Heero fit mine de n'avoir rien remarqué de son malaise et l'approcha félinement, glissant ses mains sur ses hanches et murmurant entre malice et suggestion :

- Je t'ai manqué ?

Sa voix un peu rauque fit regretter à Duo d'avoir dû passer la nuit en solitaire. Il soupira ; si déjà il se plaignait pour une nuit, qu'est-ce que ça sera quand… Bref. Mieux valait ne pas y penser maintenant et étreindre ce corps dont il devenait un peu plus fou chaque jour.

Heero reprenait l'attitude d'avant. Joueuse, pas prise de tête… Alors Duo se détendit, et se fondit dans les bras qui savait si bien l'enlacer.

**_/oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo/_**

Les quelques jours les séparant de jour J s'égrenèrent à une vitesse désespérante. Heero ne remit plus le sujet épineux sur le tapis, au soulagement de Duo qui pourtant ne s'en sentait pas mieux, surtout lorsqu'il était victime de regards brûlants et passionnément possessifs.

Quatre était rayonnant ; toute idée de départ prochain semblait ne pas réussir à retenir son attention ; ou même à seulement être pris en compte.

Trowa était pensif, troublé. Son regard s'évadait parfois au loin, vers on ne savait quelle contrée, pour venir ensuite d'un soupir se poser sur le jeune homme blond.

Aurait-il eu le temps et l'esprit libre pour s'en occuper, Solo aurait mis son grain de sel dans tout cela pour rendre la vie de ses deux amis meilleure, malheureusement, plongé dans ses préparatifs, il ne pouvait qu'observer de loin les étranges interactions se produisant dans ces, somme toute, si nouveaux couples.

Et enfin, le jour tant attendu par certains et si redouté par d'autres arriva.

**_/ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo/_**

Redouté par MOI, en premier. Bref. A suivre.

(1)J'me demande, il est grand comment leur bungalow ? Par définition, un bungalow c'est petit… Et quand j'en parle, ça doit donner l'impression que c'est plutôt grand. En même temps, c'est un bungalow de luxe…

A bas les notes débiles.

J'espère que la scène de simili dispute au lit ne sonne pas trop bizarre, elle est écrite depuis plusieurs mois, j'voulai pas la changer, mais je me demande si elle est dans le ton de la fic...


	11. La dernière danse

**Auteur** : foutu moi qui a trois mois de retard au moins… euh, antinea, donc.

**Base** : à l'origine c'était un mélange de l'animé Gundam Wing et du film Dirty Dancing, malheureusement ça a donné un truc assez bizarre que je ne saurais nommer…

**Disclaimer** : les trucs cités ci-dessus ne m'appartiennent pas.

**Couples** : vous devez au moins vous rappelez de ça, non ? … Non… Bon, j'avoue, c'est de ma faute. Alors 1x2 et 3x4. (qui a parlé d'un manque d'originalité ?)

**Notes :… **rien qui me vienne à l'esprit là maintenant tout de suite.

Un humble **merci **à toutes celles qui ont laissé des reviews au chapitre précédent. Ca remonte à tellement loin que je ne sais même plus à qui j'ai répondu, mais en tout cas,** gros gros MERCI. **

**Et merci BEAUCOUP à Smirnoff pour sa bêta. **

J'espère que ce chapitre sera au moins un petit peu à la hauteur de ce que vous attendiez (s'il y en a qui attendaient encore quelque chose --).

Pour ma part j'ai eu assez de mal à l'écrire, et vous dire que j'en suis satisfaite serait mentir. Mais au point où j'en suis, ou je vous livre celui-là ou je le réécris en entier, et là, vous n'avez pas fini d'attendre…

**Dirty Dancing**

**Chapitre 11 : La dernière danse**

« - Bon, on est tous là. C'est le moment d'y aller, je crois.

La voix de Solo résonna, bizarrement solennelle. Personne ne prit la peine de lui répondre, seul Duo eut le courage d'acquiescer d'un signe de tête.

C'était aujourd'hui. Le jour du concours, le jour où tout pouvait peut-être changer. Quatre se demanda s'il était possible d'être plus nerveux. Il était prêt à jurer que non.

Ils avaient répété autant qu'ils avaient pu. Difficile d'être plus prêts qu'ils ne l'étaient. Et pourtant, ce n'était même pas une garantie de succès ! La gorge nouée, il suivit les autres et s'installa à l'arrière dans la voiture de Solo. Direction le Cabana…

**oOo**

Le trajet dura à peine une vingtaine de minutes. Pendant ce temps, Heero n'avait pas desserré les dents une seule fois. Nerveux, lui ? Certainement pas… Qu'il ne parle pas n'était de toutes façons pas un problème, Duo faisait la conversation à lui tout seul. Quiconque l'aurait écouté se serait posé des questions sur sa stabilité mentale, mais absolument personne ne prêtait attention à ses propos. Même pas lui…

Ils arrivèrent finalement en vue de la salle de spectacle et se garèrent dans le parking attenant. Au lieu de se diriger vers l'entrée, Solo les guida vers l'arrière du bâtiment, où quelques personnes attendaient déjà.

« - Pourquoi on passe par derrière ? Se plaignit Duo.

« - Pour arriver plus vite aux coulisses. Et pour qu'on ne nous confonde pas avec les spectateurs…

Ils firent la queue pendant une dizaine de minutes, avant d'attendre enfin la porte, où une femme d'allure revêche les arrêta.

« - Votre passe, s'il vous plaît ?

Solo fouilla ses poches, sous les regards nerveux de ses partenaires, puis finit par trouver le morceau de plastique qu'on lui avait remis à l'inscription.

La femme y jeta un coup d'œil et consulta une liste. Elle y trouva le même numéro, et saisit un stylo pour le barrer. Puis, les yeux toujours baissés et le stylo prêt à entrer en action, elle demanda :

« - Le nom du groupe ?

Solo ouvrit la bouche pour répondre puis, soudain, lança un regard proche de la panique par-dessus son épaule.

Est-ce que parmi tous les papiers relatifs au concours qu'on lui avait remis et qu'il avait oublié de lire, il était précisé que chaque groupe, en plus du numéro qui lui était attribué, devait également avoir un nom ?

Il semblerait bien que oui…

La femme s'impatientait. Cinq cerveaux tournaient à plein régime… Personne n'y avait réfléchi, et ils se sentaient un peu pris de court…

« - Wing.

Quatre regards se tournèrent vers le japonais. Heero les ignora. Il n'y avait pas réfléchi à deux fois avant que ses lèvres ne le prononcent.

_Aile_.

Parce qu'avec un peu de chance, ça allait leur permettre à tous de s'envoler. Pour quelques minutes. Ou pour un autre avenir…

La femme ne sourcilla pas et nota quelque chose sur sa liste. Puis elle leur fit signe d'entrer, et passa aux gens qui attendaient derrière eux.

**oOo Quelque part, dans la salle du Cabana…**

« - Ils passent en quelle position ?

« - Je ne sais pas, ils sont classés par ordre alphabétique et on ignore le nom qu'ils se sont choisis…

« - C'est tellement typique d'Heero de ne même pas penser à nous inviter à venir le voir. Mais Quatre… Il aurait pu le faire !

« - Quatre est tellement amoureux qu'on lui annoncerait sa ruine, il ne perdrait même pas son sourire…

« - Ah, ce n'est pas juste ! Pourquoi ces deux-là ont-ils réussi à trouver quelqu'un alors que je reste si désespérément seule ?

« - Tu cherches quelqu'un, Sally ?

« - Bien sûr ! Comme tout le monde, non ?

« - C'est que tu n'en donnes vraiment pas l'impression, toujours plongée dans tes bouquins, ma chère…

« - Une, ne taquine pas Sally, elle va pleurer…

« - Chang Wufei !

« - Ah ! Je crois que ça va commencer…

« - Ce n'est que le présentateur. Au fait, je vous remercie beaucoup de nous avoir rappelé la date du concours, Catherine…

« - C'est moi qui vous remercie, Milliardo. Je suis un peu gênée, vous savez. Vous n'aviez pas à prendre des billets pour Hilde, Lucrézia et moi…

« - Oh, mais c'est normal. C'est pour vous remerciez de l'excellent pique-nique que nous avons fait il y a quelques semaines… Et puis, votre frère et vos amis dansent aussi. C'est un spectacle que vous n'auriez pas voulu manquer, je suppose…

« - Oh non. Mais les places au Cabana sont plutôt chères, et…

« - Oh, Cathy… Arrête donc de lui lécher les bottes et profite de la soirée, c'est pas comme si on allait les ruiner !

« - Hilde !

« - Elle a raison, le spectacle commence, profitons-en…

**oOo**

La tension était à son comble. Ils étaient les dix-septièmes à passer, et avaient donc du temps à tuer. Une loge leur avait été attribuée, dans laquelle ils s'étaient préparés. Maintenant ils ne savaient plus quoi faire, mis à part laisser leur imagination gambader en leur montrant les pires scénarios possibles.

Quatre était plus pâle que jamais. Il était sûr d'être prêt à faire un malaise. Il jeta un coup d'œil dans le miroir face à lui, troublé par l'image étrangère qu'il lui renvoyait. Ses cheveux généralement toujours impeccablement coiffés, avaient été ramenés en mèches rebelles sur son visage, lui donnant un air de minot coquin. Si ce n'avait été que ça… Il ne savait pas ce qui le gênait le plus. Le jean stretch ultra moulant, où le marcel blanc légèrement transparent ?

Il jeta un coup d'œil aux autres. Le jean de Duo était plus qu'élimé, mais il lui allait bien. Heero avait opté pour un jean bleu foncé, davantage en harmonie avec ses yeux. Solo portait le sien dangereusement bas sur les hanches, c'était sexy et il supposait que c'était fait pour. Trowa… Quatre ne put s'empêcher de l'admirer. Le jean était comme une seconde peau sur les longues jambes, et cela lui donna envie de les caresser.

Il soupira en songeant que ce n'était pas le moment.

Heero, de son côté, se tenait immobile. Rigide comme une statue aurait été une expression plus juste… Les mâchoires serrées, il révisait toutes les formules chimiques qu'il connaissait pour éviter d'avoir à penser à l'instant présent.

Solo jeta un œil soucieux aux deux garçons, avant d'attirer ses deux amis dans un coin et de leur chuchoter :

« - Ils sont trop tendus. Ils ne donneront pas leur maximum… S'ils réussissent à seulement bouger.

Réfléchissant à toute allure, il ordonna :

« - Vous avez trois minutes pour les détendre. Faîtes ce que vous voulez, mais il faut qu'ils soient en forme…

Et, vif comme un éclair, il quitta la loge, les laissant tous les quatre.

Duo et Trowa se regardèrent. Eux aussi étaient nerveux, mais ils savaient mieux gérer leur stress dans des situations comme celles-là. Après tout, ils avaient l'habitude de se donner en spectacle…

« - Tu crois que si on leur propose une partouze à quatre, ils diront oui ? fit Duo, pince-sans-rire.

« - Même s'ils disaient oui, moi je ne veux pas partager…

Duo fit la moue et lâcha :

« - Rabat-joie…

Le brun haussa une épaule et lui lança un demi-sourire, avant d'approcher à pas de loup du jeune homme blond, le faisant sursauter en l'enlaçant brusquement.

Duo ne perdit pas non plus de temps et se dirigea vers le coin de la pièce où était assis Heero. Il s'assit sans hésiter sur les genoux du brun, lui faisant face, et plongea ses yeux dans les siens. Le détendre… Il ne voyait qu'une solution. Passant ses bras autour de son cou, il happa les lèvres pleines et se fit un devoir de tout lui faire oublier.

**oOo**

Solo était revenu quelques minutes plus tard, trop tôt au goût de certains. Il regarda les quatre garçons, cheveux emmêlés, joues rouges, lèvres gonflées, déjà en sueur. Inutile de leur demander ce qu'ils venaient de faire. Ils étaient l'image frappante de la tentation et du désir. Rien qu'avec leur apparence, il était certain qu'ils allaient avoir du succès…

« - On va attendre derrière le rideau. On est les prochains…

Ils le suivirent sans rien dire, avec l'impression étrange de marcher en flottant. Ils observèrent distraitement la performance des danseurs les précédant. Trowa finit par s'en détourner, et attira dans ses bras le jeune homme blond.

« - Sur scène, pense à moi… Et à ce que tu voudras me faire quand on aura un moment pour tous les deux…

Le désir embrumait encore les yeux de Quatre, rendant presque marine ses iris d'ordinaire turquoise. Il se laissa aller en répondant avec ardeur au baiser de son amant, souhaitant de toutes ses forces que le temps, à cette seconde précise, s'arrête.

La voix de l'animateur annonçant les prochains participants le força à redescendre sur terre et à se focaliser sur l'instant présent et les minutes à venir.

« - Le groupe 17, WING !

Duo échangea un regard lourd avec le japonais. Ils y étaient enfin.

« - C'est l'heure d'entrer en scène… Vous avez intérêt à assurer, les gars ! lança Solo…

**oOo**

« - Hiiiiiiiiiiiiii ! C'est eux !

« - Hein ? Comment tu le sais, Lu ? Il fait tout noir sur scène !

« - On voit les silhouettes ! Je reconnais la démarche de Solo et Trowa. Et tu vois pas cette tresse qui se balance ? C'est Duooooooo !

« - Ah ! Ca commence !

« - …

« - Oh seigneur….

« - …

« - …

**oOo**

Ils se tenaient, plus tendus que jamais, dans cette semi pénombre. Chacun à sa place. Solo sur le devant de la scène. Trowa et Duo de chaque côté de lui, deux pas derrière. En arrière-plan, Heero et Quatre. Ils n'avaient pas voulu s'approcher plus, surtout pour le début.

Et puis soudain, les premières notes se firent entendre et la lumière jaillit, les éclairant jusqu'à les éblouir. Dans un bel ensemble, ils commencèrent à bouger. L'instant était critique, les premières secondes déterminantes pour la suite. Ils n'attendirent pas avant d'entrer dans le rythme. Ils le connaissaient bien.

**oOo**

Solo n'osa pas se retourner pour vérifier que personne n'avait raté le début de la chorégraphie. C'était le moment ou jamais de leur faire confiance, et il espérait sincèrement que ça allait payer. Il dansa pendant quelques secondes en étant très attentif à son environnement. Et puis, rapidement, les cris retentirent et le rassurèrent.

Ils avaient du succès. Déterminé à remporter tous les suffrages, il entreprit de faire perdre la tête à chaque personne présente.

**oOo**

Trowa jeta un coup d'œil concerné à son amant. Il savait que Quatre pouvait se tirer tout à fait honorablement de cette épreuve, il espérait juste qu'il aurait suffisamment confiance en lui pour ne pas se laisser bloquer par la peur. Confirmant ses craintes, il rencontra deux prunelles turquoises des plus incertaines. Voulant l'encourager, il fit tout ce qui était en son pouvoir en cet instant pour soutenir le blond. Il lui sourit, d'un sourire total et aimant…. Comme il n'avait jamais sourit. Il vit le visage pâle s'éclairer et lui répondre, et su qu'il avait réussi. Rassuré, il se mit à danser comme il n'avait encore jamais dansé.

**oOo**

Quatre jubilait. Etait-ce le baiser vertigineux de Trowa, son sourire incroyable, ou le trac qui était monté au point de lui faire faire n'importe quoi, il s'en foutait et ça n'avait pas d'importance. Tout ce qu'il savait, c'était qu'il se sentait libre. Libre de bouger, libre de désirer, libre de se faire désirer. Alors, aussi longtemps qu'il le put, il retint le regard du châtain et laissa onduler son corps, envoyant des ondes de désirs des plus explicites…

**oOo**

Heero laissa un sourire légèrement débauché apparaître sur ses lèvres. Il ne l'aurait pas cru, mais il aimait ça. Il ne dansait que pour Duo, mais avoir un public faisait ressortir son côté exhibitionniste. Ca l'excitait d'exciter Duo devant d'autres. Ca lui plaisait aussi de les savoir attirés et bavant devant le beau jeune homme châtain, alors que lui avait un accès sans limite à l'objet de leurs désirs. Il avait oublié les autres, Quatre, Solo et Trowa, et n'accordait qon attention qu'à son amant et la masse indistincte des spectateurs. Qu'ils regardent. Ils ne feraient jamais rien d'autre que ça, de toute manière. Il se sentait possessif et puissant, et il aimait ça. C'était, après tout, juste le temps d'une danse…

**oOo**

Duo sentit sa température augmenter de plusieurs degrés en se rendant compte qu'Heero avait _cette_ lueur dans les yeux. Celle qui le faisait invariablement frissonner, et qui était toujours la promesse de longues nuits des plus inventives. Heero était en train de prendre son pied. Soulagé par cette constatation, il se laissa lui-même aller et se déchaîna.

**oOo**

Ils finirent par tout oublier. Le concours, le jury, le public. Il n'y avait plus que la musique, tout autour d'eux, coulant dans leurs oreilles et dans leurs veines.

Elle les appelait, clamant leurs corps, faisant naître ce besoin primitif d'entrer en transe, en communion.

Ils exécutèrent la chorégraphie à la perfection. Ils s'étaient entraînés durement pendant des jours pour la maîtriser, et ça payait maintenant. Pas besoin de se concentrer, juste de… ressentir. Et transmettre. Transmettre aux corps autour de soi qu'on se sentait bien, qu'on se sentait puissant, sensuel, séducteur…

La dernière note retentit, et ils se figèrent après une dernière acrobatie. Un silence de quelques centièmes de secondes les fit suer, puis ils sursautèrent sous le bruit incroyable d'une flambée d'applaudissement.

Lentement, leurs cerveaux se remirent en route, et prirent note des bruits qui se faisaient entendre. La salle était en délire. Plus fort que tout, on entendait des cris de femmes presque hystériques, parfois au bord de l'évanouissement.

Ils s'étaient donnés comme défi d'enflammer leur public.

Il semblait qu'ils aient réussi au-delà de leurs espérances…

**oOo**

Ils étaient euphoriques.

Ils se retrouvèrent tous dans les coulisses, sourires radieux aux lèvres. A peine hors de vue des spectateurs, Duo plaqua Heero contre une paroi pour l'embrasser profondément. Son corps réclamait celui de l'autre. Il venait de se sentir tellement… vibrant, vivant, qu'il brûlait d'énergie et avait besoin d'un défouloir. Quitte à se donner encore plus en spectacle, quasiment en train de peloter un autre mec…

Quatre attrapa la main de Trowa et le tira jusqu'à la loge, inconscient des sourires et desfélicitations des gens qu'ils croisaient en chemin. Il n'avait qu'une idée en tête, et elle exigeait Trowa, lui et une salle vide…

**oOo**

Wufei tenait un mouchoir sur son nez.

Les trois garçons qu'ils avaient rencontrés il y avait quelques semaines venaient de confirmer ce qu'il savait déjà : « sex-symbols en puissance capable de séduire n'importe qui… » Donc rien de bien étonnant à leur sujet…

Heero, quand à lui, avait été surprenant. Mais Heero, ténébreux comme il l'était, regorgeant de mystères, attirait naturellement les gens par son charisme et son physique.

Celui qui, en revanche, l'avait totalement… abasourdi ? C'était Quatre. Il ne pensait pas pouvoir se remettre un jour de cette vision là : son petit Quatre, son ami de toujours, transformé en bombe sexuelle ravageuse, attirant et attisant les regards de tout le monde, femme comme homme…

Il ne reprocherait à personne de devenir gay dans la seconde.

Il peina ensuite à se concentrer sur les candidats suivants, et ce ne fut que lorsque le présentateur prit de nouveau la parole que son ahurissement finit par disparaître totalement.

« - Voici maintenant notre dernier participant, que nous applaudissons bien fort. De magnifiques spectacles nous ont été donnés à voir ce soir, et le choix va être très, très dur, pour le jury ici présent. Ils vont, dans quelques instants, désigner le grand gagnant de notre concours. Je vous rappelle que, parmi les 20 groupes participants, cinq vont être nominés, mais qu'un seul d'entre eux remportera la chance unique d'être lancé par un producteur et de faire carrière….

**oOo**

Derrière les rideaux de la scène, Heero fronça les sourcils. Lancés par un producteur ? Il n'était pas au courant de ça… Ca n'avait même jamais été envisagé par aucun d'entre eux. Ni lui ni Quatre ne voulaient faire parti d'un groupe officiel, et entamer une carrière de danseur… Un peu alarmé, il jeta un coup d'œil aux autres. Duo, après avoir été obligé de le lâcher sous peine d'être exclu du concours pour attentat à la pudeur, discutait avec un technicien et Quatre et Trowa étaient hors de vue. Ne restait que Solo… Il foudroya du regard le blond et ouvrit la bouche pour exiger des explications quand le jeune homme le coupa :

« - Je sais, je n'ai pas dit en quoi consistait le premier prix, mais c'est parce que je savais que vous n'accepteriez jamais. De toutes façons, on ne vise pas la première place.

Déstabilisé par la réponse, Heero resta une seconde sans voix.

« - Pourquoi on est ici, alors ?

« - Pour se faire remarquer. Enfin, en ce qui concerne Duo, Trowa et moi…

Voyant le regard sceptique du japonais, il ajouta :

« - Je me suis renseigné. Parmi le jury et les spectateurs, il y a des gens qui sont dans le circuit, et il arrive parfois qu'ils recrutent des danseurs dans ce genre de concours. Bien sûr, dit comme ça, on a l'air d'attendre un miracle, mais bon… Faut être optimiste.

Heero restait sceptique. Parce qu'il s'était habitué à être le premier dans tout ce qu'il entreprenait, il n'avait pas voulu viser plus bas que la première place. Quelque chose lui disait qu'ils étaient suffisamment bons pour y prétendre. Néanmoins, s'ils remportaient effectivement le premier prix… Ni lui ni Quatre ne pourraient accepter. Et s'ils refusaient, gâcheraient-ils les chances des trois autres garçons ?

Il ne savait plus quoi souhaiter…

Son attention se redirigea sur ce qui se passait sur scène quand le dernier groupe termina son show. Duo venait de les rejoindre.

« - Tu crois qu'on a nos chances ? demanda t-il à Solo.

L'œil professionnel de danseur blond avait observé une bonne partie des candidats.

« - Techniquement, certains ont fait une meilleure performance que nous…

Le visage du natté s'assombrit.

« - … mais aucun des groupes n'a réussi à obtenir autant de réactions de la part du public. Avoir une bonne technique, c'est certainement un atout. Mais ça ne sert à rien si tu n'as pas ce petit quelque chose, ce truc qui donne aux gens l'envie de bouger leur corps en même temps que toi…

Solo détourna son regard de la scène pour le plonger dans les yeux de son meilleur ami, et lui sourit.

« - Et sur ce point là, crois-moi, on a déjà battu tout le monde…

**oOo**

« - Tu as été un vrai lion sur scène…

« - Je ne… pensais… qu'à toi…

Il avait du mal à parler, et encore plus à penser, à cause du plaisir sans pareil qui envahissait son corps. Ils ne s'étaient même pas déshabillés, baissant juste assez ces horribles jeans moulants trop révélateurs. Quatre ouvrit un œil, et surprit pour la deuxième fois de la journée son reflet dans le miroir. Il s'appuyait contre la table de ses deux mains. Derrière lui, Trowa enfouissait son visage dans son épaule, se mouvant sans relâche dans ce corps qui s'arquait désespérément contre lui. Cette seule vision suffit au blond pour atteindre l'extase, murmurant inconsciemment un « je t'aime » qui fit se tendre le corps voisin.

Trowa ferma les yeux et se laissa aller à son tour.

**oOo**

Ils rejoignirent les autres, encore sous l'effet planant de leur orgasme. La journée avait été longue, riche en émotion, mais était loin d'être terminée. Les cinq garçons se tinrent dans un coin des coulisses, en apparence calmes et silencieux, mais tous savaient que leurs cœurs battaient bien trop vite. Le trac était parti, ne restait maintenant que le stress du résultat.

Les votes du jury et du public avaient finalement été relevés. C'était l'instant de vérité. Ils allaient bientôt savoir …

/oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo/

à suivre.

Bon, comme avez pu le voir, je n'ai pas abandonné cette fic, donc suite il y aura, peu importe le temps qu'il faudra.

En théorie, pas trop longtemps, l'histoire touche à sa fin, il ne reste sans doute qu'un chapitre et un épilogue (ça peut changer si je ne retrouve pas très vite mes notes. Voilà pourquoi je n'aime pas travailler sur papier, je perds TOUT !)

Bien entendu, vous êtes libres de me faire savoir ce que vous avez pensé de ce chap.

A bientôt !

(je suis ENFIN en vacances après école et stage et déménagement, donc j'espère que vous me verrez plus souvent…)

antinea


	12. Choix

**Titre** : Dirty Dancing

**Auteur** : Antinea

**Genre** : danse, vacances et coup de foudre

**Couples** : 1x2, 3x4

**Disclaimer** : les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas ; le titre principal, les titres des chapitres et la situation générale sont fortement inspirés du film Dirty Dancing.

**Notes** : y'a encore du monde ? Bon, alors… je me lance (peur de se faire lyncher) :

Jesuisvraimentdésoléedevousavoirfaitattendretoutcetempspourcepetitchapitre…

Pour celles qui aimeraient m'engueuler par mail et qui avaient mon ancienne adresse, sachez que j'ai changé ! Maintenant je suis sur yahoo.

**Merci** à Smirnoff pour a bêta lecture.

Et merci à toutes celles qui avaient laissé des reviews la dernière fois. Ca me fait toujours très plaisir… Donc, gros miciis à **Calamithy, Kaorulabelle, Naera Ishikawa, Yohina, Sirna, Flo, didilove37, sssssssnary, Magdalen Zoldik**/

Et pour **Catirella** qui m'a remise à l'ordre à temps :

Euh… C'est pas grave si tu mets du temps à rewiever. Moi je mets du temps à updater… La suite, la voilà. Je sais pas trop ce qu'elle vaut… En théorie, « pas longtemps », pour moi, c'est quelques jours, voire quelques semaines… Mais je crois bien que j'ai confondu avec quelques mois. Oups. Non, je suis pas au Japon, ais on m'a proposé d'aller en Chine… Enfin, tu as bien fait de m'écrire, le chapitre venait juste d'être corrigé par ma bêta ? Y'avait juste quelques retouches à faire, et voilà !

_**Résumé des chapitres précédents : **_

_Quatre et Heero passent leurs vacances d'été dans un club huppé en compagnie de leur famille et amis. Ils font par hasard connaissance avec quelques jeunes du coin, et pour les deux garçons, c'est le coup de foudre immédiat. Duo et Trowa, passionnés de danse, les entraînent dans une compétition. _

_**Dans le chapitre précédent :**_

_« - Tu crois qu'on a nos chances ? demanda t-il à Solo. _

_L'œil professionnel du danseur blond avait observé une bonne partie des candidats. _

_« - Techniquement, certains ont fait une meilleure performance que nous…_

_Le visage du natté s'assombrit. _

_« - … mais aucun des groupes n'a réussi à obtenir autant de réactions de la part du public. Avoir une bonne technique, c'est certainement un atout. Mais ça ne sert à rien si tu n'as pas ce petit quelque chose, ce truc qui donne aux gens l'envie de bouger leur corps en même temps que toi… _

_Solo détourna son regard de la scène pour le plonger dans les yeux de son meilleur ami, et lui sourit. _

_« - Et sur ce point là, crois-moi, on a déjà battu tout le monde…_

_oOo_

**Chapitre 12 : **

Assis sur le bord de la plage, devant le soleil couchant, Duo laissait ses pensées dériver. L'étendue de sable n'était pas totalement déserte, mais il y avait suffisamment peu de monde pour pouvoir goûter un moment de calme.

Calme dont il avait bien besoin. Ses pensées n'étaient que tumulte et son cœur était inconfortablement serré.

Heero n'était pas avec lui. Heero n'était pas là, et ce pour la simple et bonne raison qu'il était occupé à faire ses valises. Ses vacances se terminaient demain matin. Le jeune homme chassa cette pensée de son esprit. Il ne voulait pas y penser, pas maintenant. La veille encore, ils étaient tous les cinq sur la scène, applaudis et acclamés pour un spectacle qu'ils avaient tant travaillé…

Avec pour résultat…

**oOo Flash-back oOo**

**La veille, après la performance des 20 groupes de danseurs…**

Avec emphase, le présentateur annonça enfin :

- Et maintenant, mesdames, mesdemoiselles et messieurs, le moment tant attendu par tous !

Je sais que vous êtes tous tendus et désireux de connaître les résultats. Voici comment nous allons procéder : un membre du jury va venir me rejoindre sur la scène, avec,dans une enveloppe cachetée, les noms des cinq groupes présélectionnés. TROIS d'entre eux recevront un prix… mais un SEUL aura la chance immense, unique, de commencer une carrière dans le monde si convoité du show-business…

Derrière le rideau, les cinq garçons retenaient leur souffle. Le moment fatidique était arrivé, enfin…

Leurs efforts seraient-ils payés de retour ?

Et pour les trois enfants du pays… Leur talent serait-il reconnu ?

Déjà, une femme élégamment vêtue s'approchait du présentateur, enveloppe en main. Devant tous, elle décacheta le morceau de papier blanc et en sorti une feuille.

- Alors… les cinq groupes nominés, qui vont venir nous rejoindre sur scène, sont : …

**oOo**

Duo ferma les yeux et glissa sa main droite dans celle de Solo, et la gauche dans celle d'Heero. Il ne vit pas son petit ami saisir à son tour la main de Quatre, qui lui-même avait de l'autre côté les doigts emmêlés à ceux de son partenaire.

Trowa, pris d'une inspiration soudaine, attira le blond tout contre lui et lui murmura d'une voix urgente :

- Quoiqu'il se passe après ça, je veux que tu saches que je t'…

- … WING !

Sa déclaration fut noyée sous le cri de joie de Duo et, tellement rapidement qu'il ne pu faire autrement que de se laisser faire, il se retrouva sur la scène, tiré par les autres garçons…

Ils avaient passé la première étape…

Soudain il se figea, alors que le silence se faisait partout dans la salle. Les cinq groupes avaient été nominés, et les trois gagnants allaient bientôt être annoncés… Conscient de l'attention qui lui était accordée, l'animateur, sourire omniscient aux lèvres, prit son temps pour annoncer, enfin, les résultats finaux.

- La bande des Anges dégriffés(1), qui nous a gratifiés d'un spectacle inoubliable… remporte… LA **3EME PLACE** !

Dans un état second, les garçons du groupe n° 17 applaudirent comme tout le monde en regardant un groupe de jeunes filles s'approcher du devant de la scène pour recevoir prix et félicitations.

Quelques secondes plus tard, elles étaient reparties et ils attendaient encore. Il leur restait maintenant deux chances de faire partie des vainqueurs. La tension montait, presque intenable. Le silence se réinstalla dans la salle.

- La **seconde place**, maintenant… a été attribuée, après moult discussions, m'a-t-on dit…

ààààà…

…

**WIIIIING** !

Et Duo eu l'impression de ressusciter sous l'énorme rugissement de la foule.

Quatre sauta au cou de Trowa, qui souriait de toutes ses dents. Solo entraîna Duo dans une courte danse de la victoire, provoquant ainsi l'hilarité des spectateurs. Même Heero semblait avoir du mal à se contenir. Une seule pensée tournoyait dans son esprit.

Ils avaient réussi…

Rapidement, Solo les mena tout près du présentateur qui leur serra la main en les félicitant, leur remettant au passage le prix de la seconde place…

Un chèque de 5 000 crédits…

Ensuite, Duo entendit distraitement le présentateur qui continuait d'animer la soirée et de faire durer le suspens, mais il ne l'écoutait pas vraiment. Il se sentait comme dans un rêve, fébrile et bizarrement flottant, avec les oreilles qui bourdonnaient… Ses yeux étaient grands ouverts, mais il ne savait même pas s'il regardait quelque chose…

oOo **Retour au présent** oOo

Duo ne se souvenait même plus de ce qu'il s'était passé après. Il se rappelait juste qu'ils avaient retrouvé leurs amis hors du théâtre. Ces derniers les avaient chaudement félicités, et tous s'étaient retrouvés au Circus.

Il était incroyablement fier. Fier de lui, fier de Trowa, fier de Solo, fier de Quatre, et fier d'Heero…

Son Heero, avec qui il avait fêté leur victoire durant une très longue partie de la nuit…

Alors, décidément, il était heureux de cette seconde place. En fait, il ne s'était même pas préoccupé de savoir qui avait gagné la première…

Certes, s'il n'avait été question que de lui, Duo aurait sauté sur l'occasion de se lancer dans une carrière de danseur professionnel. Mais il savait très bien que cela n'intéressait ni Heero ni Quatre. Ces deux-là avaient accepté pour leur rendre service, mais ils avaient d'autres aspirations, d'autres ambitions, et… une vie ailleurs qui les attendait.

Avoir remporté le deuxième prix était, au final, la meilleure chose qui puisse arriver, dans cette situation. 5 000 crédits, ça faisait mille chacun en partageant équitablement. Mais Heero et Quatre n'en avaient pas voulu…

_- Partager-les entre vous trois. C'est vous qui avez fait tout le travail, de toute façon,_ avait dit Quatre.

Pour une question d'égalité, ils avaient insisté. Eux aussi s'étaient beaucoup investis, s'entraînant pendant plus de la moitié de leurs vacances, alors qu'ils auraient pu les passer à paresser sur la plage ou à faire du tourisme. Heero avait alors conclu l'affaire, d'un ton définitif qui avait clos la question.

- _Ecoutez, 1000 crédits seraient tout au plus une goutte d'eau sur notre compte bancaire, alors prenez-les et qu'on en parle plus_.

C'était vrai, même si Duo n'avait que moyennement apprécié de se voir rappeler la différence de statut entre eux et les vacanciers. Il avait deviné qu'il en était de même pour ses amis, mais ils n'avaient rien dit et avaient partagé l'argent en trois.

A peu près 1666 crédits chacun. Pour eux, c'était beaucoup.

Et maintenant, maintenant que tout était fini, que la joie d'avoir presque gagné était passée et que l'adrénaline commençait à retomber, Duo prenait le temps de réfléchir. Il ne s'en rendait compte que maintenant, avec le recul, mais sa vie ces dernières semaines avait pris un tournant inattendu. Un tournant aux cheveux noirs et aux yeux bleus, joliment bridés

Un tournant qui partait demain.

Et qui lui avait, encore une fois, demandé de le suivre.

**oOo**

_Au fond d'un lit tout mou, au creux d'un corps tout dur… _

- Viens avec moi…

- … je…

_Un coup de rein, une pression, comme une demande… _

- Ah !...

- Viens avec moi…

- Heerooo…

D'un coup de hanche, il avait changé leur position, s'évitant ainsi de répondre, et les avait entraînés dans un état second où il n'était plus possible de réfléchir, ni aux réponses, ni aux questions… Qui ne cessaient pour autant de résonner.

_Viens avec moi…_

**oOo**

Duo était tenté. S'il ne l'était pas, il ne serait pas assis là à se prendre la tête entre les mains en pesant les pour et les contres.

Il voulait voir le monde, sortir de ce trou perdu où il était né. Mais tout quitter du jour au lendemain, sans plus de préparation, pour une histoire qui ne durerait peut-être pas plus d'une semaine quand les circonstances ne seraient plus les mêmes…

Et puis, partir, c'était croire qu'avec Heero, ça pouvait vraiment marcher. C'était croire en l'amour, et baisser toutes les barrières qu'il avait construites au fil du temps pour se protéger d'une vie trop dure. C'était risquer, finalement, de retrouver son cœur en lambeaux et d'être dans l'incapacité de le réparer…

**oOo**

Quatre était agité. Assis sur une chaise dans l'appartement de Trowa, il regardait, absent, le grand brun leur préparer à manger.

Il avait vécu ces quelques semaines comme un rêve, et le réveil était dur. Jusqu'à ce matin, il était persuadé de n'avoir aucun problème…

Ce matin, Milliardo l'avait appelé sur son portable pour lui rappeler leur départ, prévu le lendemain. Comment un détail aussi important avait-il pu lui sortir de l'esprit ? Lui qui s'était toujours targué de penser à tout…

Son frère lui avait dit de ne pas rentrer trop tard, afin d'avoir le temps de préparer ses affaires. Quatre voulait ne pas rentrer du tout. Il avait casé ses soucis dans un coin de son esprit et profité au maximum de son dernier jour avec Trowa. Mais il était temps pour lui d'affronter ma réalité…

Trowa apporta la nourriture et ils mangèrent en silence, tous deux conscients que c'était leur dernier repas ensemble. Après la dernière bouchée, le blond prit son courage à deux mains.

- Trowa…

Le brun posa ses couverts et attendit la suite.

- Je… je pars demain.

- …

Le grand jeune homme ne savait quoi répondre. De toute façon, ce n'était même pas une question, mais la constatation d'un fait inévitable, dont ils avaient tout deux connaissance depuis le début de leur relation. Il se contenta de fixer la fenêtre d'un air absorbé.

- Trowa… répéta Quatre, d'une voix enrouée.

Il ramena son regard sur son amant blond. Il avait l'habitude des aventures d'été. A chaque fois, il était celui qui restait derrière et qui continuait sa vie, comme si rien n'avait changé. Il avait fini par en prendre son parti.

- Je… Je ne veux pas que ça se termine ainsi…

Trowa voudrait lui dire que lui non plus, il ne voulait pas que ça se termine ici, pas comme ça… Mais il ne voyait pas d'autre solution que de tout arrêter maintenant.

- Je pourrais revenir aux prochaines vacances.

Même s'ils tentaient de faire durer leur histoire, ils vivaient à des centainesde kilomètres l'un de l'autre, et le brun ne croyait pas aux relations longues distances. D'autres avant Quatre lui avaient fait des promesses d'amour éternel… Au bout de quelques mois, quelques semaines de séparation, il n'en entendait plus parler. Il préférait ne plus y croire.

Pourtant, il se surprit à acquiescer aux mots de Quatre. C'était trop dur de dire tout haut ce qu'ils pensaient tous deux tout bas. Une fois Quatre parti, il n'y aurait plus que deux cœurs meurtris. Ils se regardèrent longuement, la tristesse se lisant sur leurs traits. Le brun tendit la main et Quatre se leva, s'installant à califourchon sur son amant.

- Et si… si je te demandais de venir avec moi ?

Quatre se mordait la lèvre, une lueur d'espoir naissant dans ses turquoises. Trowa se tendit et détourna les yeux. Ce que lui demandait Quatre était… n'était pas possible. Il ne pouvait pas tout lâcher sur un coup de tête –enfin, un coup de cœur… Et puis Catherine était ici. Et Duo, Solo, et les autres…

Comprenant la réponse sans avoir besoin de l'entendre, le blond enfoui sa tête dans le creux de l'épaule de l'autre garçon. Le brun sursauta en sentant son tee-shirt s'humidifier.

- Pleures pas… chuchota t-il, désolé.

Une réponse lui fut donnée par le biais d'un sanglot et d'un murmure étouffé.

- … Je t'aime.

Le cœur serré, il compléta en réponse la déclaration qu'il avait tenté de faire la veille. Le blond n'en pleura que plus et, le serrant fort contre lui, le brun entreprit de l'aimer une dernière fois.

Lorsqu'il se réveilla quelques heures plus tard, Quatre était parti. Se sentant étrangement vide, il fixa longuement près de lui les draps froissés par un corps dont il ne restait qu'une forme vague.

**oOo**

- J'espérais bien te trouver quelque part.

Duo tressaillit fortement. Plongé dans ses pensées, il ne l'avait pas entendu arriver. Il darda un regard perplexe sur le nouveau venu, une question visible sur son visage : pourquoi le cherchait-il ?

Milliardo resta debout, son regard s'égarant dans les vagues argentées et, ne s'embarrassant pas de préambules déclara :

- Un mini-bus vient nous chercher demain matin à l'entrée du club, à 9 heures. Si tu décides de venir, une place dans l'avion t'est déjà réservée, ainsi que pour Trowa. Un cadeau de ma part, et ça, ça n'est pas négociable…

Duo le regarda, bouche bée, le temps que ce qu'il venait d'entendre soit assimilé par son cerveau. Est-ce qu'il venait bien de se voir offrir un _billet d'avion_ ?

- Que… Tu… Pourquoi ?

Il en perdait ses mots. L'homme blond sourit, amusé par l'ébahissement du jeune homme.

- Pourquoi pas ?

Duo le considéra, toujours sous le coup de la surprise, et fronça les sourcils.

- Et bien… je sais bien que l'argent n'est un problème que pour ceux qui n'en ont pas, mais… As-tu bien réfléchi à ce que tu nous proposes ? Tu nous connais à peine, qui te dit qu'une fois là-bas, on ne vivra pas aux crochets de Quatre et d'Heero ?

- Si cela devait arriver, je considérerais que c'est autant de leur responsabilité que de la votre, fit Milliardo. Ils sont désormais adultes et responsables…

Duo l'observa un moment. Il ne comprenait pas très bien la démarche de l'homme.

- Ca reste quand même un geste important, dans une situation qui comporte bien des inconnus et des risques… Que tu tolères les flirts de vacances de tes frères, ça je peux comprendre, mais…

- Que je leur offre une chance d'être heureux te paraît impossible ?

Duo le regarda, sceptique, puis détourna les yeux vers l'océan.

- Qu'est-ce qui te garanti qu'ils seront heureux ? Que _nous_ pourrons les rendre heureux ? On n'est pas du même monde, et pour beaucoup de couples, ça a été un obstacle insurmontable…

Milliardo s'assit sur le sable, près du jeune homme.

- Je vais te raconter une histoire, Duo… Ecoute-la bien.

**oOo**

- Mon père a été marié trois fois. Ses deux premières épouses, ma mère et celle de Quatre, étaient des femmes de son monde, qui correspondaient à son rang social. Ma seconde belle-mère était la mère d'Heero. Je l'ai tout de suite détestée.

A cette confession sans fard, Duo réprima une exclamation de surprise.

- J'étais un adolescent détestable, à l'époque, imbu de moi-même et regardant de haut quiconque avait un compte bancaire moins fourni que celui des Peacecraft. Pour moi, Ayaka Yuy était un être inférieur, indigne de mon père et de notre famille, parce qu'elle n'était qu'une danseuse. Même pas une danseuse étoile… une simple danseuse japonaise qui avait bien du mal à gagner suffisamment sa vie pour son fils et elle-même. J'étais persuadé qu'elle avait séduit mon père dans le but d'avoir enfin une vie plus facile…

Milliardo fit une pause, les souvenirs qu'il n'avait pas évoqués depuis si longtemps envahissant son esprit.

- Mais heureusement, mon attitude insolente n'a rien changé. Les années ont passé, j'ai appris à la connaître, et… à l'aimer pour ce qu'elle était. J'ai appris à connaître Heero, et à le considérer comme mon frère. C'était un enfant plutôt renfermé, qui n'avait pas eu une vie facile.

Ce disant, le blond tourna la tête vers Duo et ancra profondément ses yeux dans les prunelles améthystes, comme pour donner plus de poids à ce qui allait être dit.

- Ne pense jamais qu'Heero soitné avec une cuillère d'argent dans la bouche, tu n'auras rien de plus faux. De nous tous, il est celui qui peut comprendre le mieux le combat que peut être la vie.

Duo écoutait, attentif. Il se rendait compte qu'il y avait, concernant son amant, bien des choses qu'il ignorait. Milliardo continuait de parler.

- Lorsque nos parents sont morts, c'est à moi qu'est revenu le devoir de veiller sur Réléna, Quatre et Heero. Je n'étais pas vraiment prêt, mais… En cas de nécessité, on apprend vite. C'est à ce moment là que j'ai réalisé tout ce que la mère d'Heero nous avait donné. Si aucun de nous ne sommes d'arrogants gosses de riches se croyant tout permis parce que l'argent peut tout acheter, c'est grâce à elle. Elle nous appris à voir au-delà des apparences. A connaître la vraie valeur des choses et des gens…

- Je veux donner à Quatre et à Heero la possibilité de vivre la vie qu'ils veulent, avec la personne qu'ils ont choisie. Je m'avance peut-être beaucoup, mais je crois que tu comptes beaucoup pour Heero. Depuis… la mort de sa mère, il ne s'est lié à personne et s'est plus que jamais refermé sur lui-même. Maintenant, c'est à toi de voir si ce que tu ressens pour lui est suffisamment fort pour sacrifier ta vie ici… Je n'ai pas informé les garçons de mon offre, ce serait leur donner un espoir qu'il ne m'appartient pas de prodiguer. Et puis, je ne veux pas qu'ils soient déçus plus que nécessaire.

Duo hocha la tête, la gorge inexplicablement nouée. Il avait à réfléchir.

- Quoi que tu décides, pourrais-tu aller voir Trowa, et lui dire qu'il est le bienvenu avec nous ? Quatre est amoureux de lui et, connaissant mon frère, ce n'est pas une histoire de quelques semaines ou de quelques mois. Ce serait l'affaire d'une vie que ça ne m'étonnerait pas, mais bon… Quoiqu'il en soit, fait passer le message, s'il te plait.

- Je le ferais, assura Duo, tandis le blond se levait, s'époussetait et après un hochement de tête en guise d'au revoir, s'en allait finalement.

Le châtain le regarda s'éloigner, repassant dans son esprit les derniers mots de l'homme. L'affaire d'une vie ? Ils étaient bien trop jeunes pour s'engager pour la vie. Enfin, quelques semaines plus tôt, il était convaincu d'être trop jeune pour s'engager sérieusement, et maintenant, voilà où il en était…

Il se mordit les lèvres. Y aller ou ne pas y aller ?... C'était un vrai dilemme pour lui. D'un côté, sa vie, ses amis, ses passe-temps, son job qui ne le rendait pas riche mais qui le faisait vivre. De l'autre côté… Un flirt de vacances, dont il était malgré lui tombé amoureux, et… l'inconnu. Une nouvelle vie, sans aucune certitude quant à savoir si elle lui plairait ou pas. S'il pourrait s'adapter. Si Heero ne le larguerait pas au bout de quelque mois, parce qu'il se rendrait compte, quoique Milliardo en dise, qu'ils étaient trop différents. Le pire pouvait arriver…

…et le meilleur aussi peut-être, s'il se donnait la peine d'y croire et de tenter sa chance…

**oOo**

_A suivre…_

_(1) Je crois bien que les Anges dégriffés dont un groupe de musiciens dans le manhwa Audition._

A la prochaine !


	13. Et plus si affinités

**Titre** : Dirty Dancing

**Auteur** : Antinea

**Genre** : danse, vacances et coup de foudre

**Couples** : 1x2, 3x4

**Disclaimers** : les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas ; le titre principal, les titres des chapitres et la situation générale sont fortement inspirés du film Dirty Dancing.

**Notes **: Je suis vraiment désolée pour les mois d'attente que je vous ai fait subir... Je sais bien que qui veut peut, donc je n'ai pas d'excuse valable, mais sachez si ça vous intéresse que pas mal de choses se sont passées l'année dernière : panne d'ordi juste avant exam, les dits examens, double déménagement, dont un à plusieurs milliers de km, nouvel environnement, poursuite d'études supérieures... J'ai pas vraiment chômé. Mais bon, je me suis dit qu'il faudrait quand même que je me remette à écrire, non seulement parce que c'est mieux et plus correct de finir ce qu'on a commencé et que, mine de rien, j'aime faire ça... Donc voilà, attendez vous désormais à entendre parler de moi toutes les deux semaines. (c'est long, mais comme c'est moi, on va dire que c'est déjà mieux que rien, hein ?)

Merci à toutes (et tous, si par hasard il y en a...)

**Chapitre 13 **

_Et plus si affinités_

**oOo**

**Dans le chapitre précédent : **

_- Un mini-bus vient nous chercher demain matin à l'entrée du club, à 9 heures. Si tu décides de venir, une place dans l'avion t'est déjà réservée, ainsi que pour Trowa. Un cadeau de ma part, et ça, ça n'est pas négociable…_

_Duo le regarda, bouche bée, le temps que ce qu'il venait d'entendre soit assimilé par son cerveau. Est-ce qu'il venait bien de se voir offrir un billet d'avion ? _

**oOooOooOo**

On frappa à la porte, et il se leva pour ouvrir. Duo lui adressa un pâle sourire.

- Hey, Tro…

Trowa se contenta d'un regard et d'un signe de la tête pour saluer son ami, avant de s'écarter pour laisser entrer le natté. Duo parcourut la pièce d'un bref coup d'œil et s'assit sur la première chaise venue.

- Quatre n'est pas là ?

Trowa secoua la tête, incapable de parler même s'il en avait eu l'envie.

- Ca m'arrange pour ce que j'ai à te dire, alors…

Il fit une pause, attendant que le grand brun s'installe en face de lui.

- Milliardo, le grand frère de Quatre et Heero nous offre le billet d'avion, si… si on décide de les suivre.

Trowa ouvrit la bouche, et… la referma, n'en revenant pas. Il haussa un sourcil.

_Tu rigoles ?_

Duo, nerveux, détourna le regard et continua.

- Moi aussi j'y croyais pas, mais il est sérieux. Il pense… Il pense que ça pourrait vraiment marcher et… qu'ils ont besoin de nous, termina t-il, faisant référence à leurs… flirts ? petits amis ? amants ? Il n'était pas sûr du terme exact...

- Tu vas accepter ? Demanda Trowa d'une voix rauque.

Le natté haussa les épaules.

- J'sais pas encore. J'ai un peu d'argent de côté, et avec ce qu'on a gagné… C'est peut-être pas si risqué de partir. J'ai pas tellement envie d'habiter dans le palais d'Heero, ça c'est sûr, mais bon…

- …

- J'me dis que c'est peut-être une chance à saisir. J'veux pas être dépendant de quelqu'un, mais en même temps, on s'entend vraiment bien avec Heero… Pour moi, c'est plus sérieux que tout ce que j'ai vécu avant. J'ai… J'ai pas envie que ça s'arrête là. Surtout… Si on nous donne la chance de continuer, hein ?

- …

Le silence s'installa quelques secondes.

- Et toi, qu'est-ce que t'en dis ?

- … Je ne sais pas.

Trowa n'avait pas envisagé de partir. Ou plutôt si, il l'avait brièvement considéré, mais avait rapidement repoussé l'idée. Il ne pouvait pas quitter sa vie ici. Surtout, il ne pouvait pas abandonner Cathy… Elle était toute la famille qui lui restait, et il y tenait comme à la prunelle de ses yeux. Elle l'avait élevé, comme une sœur, comme une mère. Elle l'avait sorti du mauvais chemin, lui avait montré la lumière, lui avait tout donné. Jamais il ne pourrait lui faire le coup de partir à des milliers de kilomètres...

- Catherine…

Duo, compréhensif, hocha la tête.

- Ouais, c'est sûr, y'a Cathy… Mais bon, c'est une grande fille, tu sais ? Et puis, Solo serait là pour veiller sur elle…

- Solo ? Je lui confierais pas mon chat…, fit Trowa, pince-sans-rire.

- Mouais. En même temps, t'as pas de chat…

- …

- …

- Tu pars, alors ? demanda le garçon aux yeux verts.

Duo inspira un grand coup et prit sa décision.

**oOo**

Heero était censé être en train de faire sa valise, comme l'attestaient les nombreux vêtements éparpillés un peu partout dans la chambre, mais ses pensées ne cessaient de revenir à Duo.

Il lui avait demandé, une dernière fois, de venir avec lui. Il espérait de tout son coeur que le jeune homme accepte, mais en même temps, il savait qu'il fallait qu'il se prépare à probablement repartir seul...

- Heero ?

Le jeune homme leva la tête. Timidement, dans l'embrasure de la porte, Réléna le regardait. D'un signe de tête, il la salua et l'invita à entrer. Cela faisait plusieurs jours qu'il n'avait fait que la croiser sans rien pouvoir lui dire, l'un et l'autre trop occupés à vaquer à leurs occupations. La jeune fille entra et s'assit sur le lit, invitant son frère à en faire de même. Croisant les mains sur sa jupe, elle sembla un instant peser ses mots avant de parler. Heero attendit patiemment qu'elle se décide et, finalement, elle lui jeta un regard en coin en dit :

- J'ai été… impressionnée par ta performance. Quoique celle de Quatre était encore plus déstabilisante… fit-elle, rougissante.

Heero, ne sachant trop quoi répondre, se contenta de hocher la tête.

- Je te voyais un peu… comme un garçon modèle, tu sais. Mais je suppose qu'il n'est pas bon de vivre avec des illusions. Surtout sur les personnes qui vous sont le plus chères.

- …

- Je… Je voulais m'excuser pour mon comportement dernièrement. Je sais qu'on en a déjà parlé mais… Enfin, bref. Je suis désolée. J'ai décidé de, d'arrêter de te considérer comme autre chose que mon frère. Je tiens beaucoup à toi, et tout ce que je veux, c'est que tu sois heureux. Et… Et si ce garçon te rend heureux, je ferais de mon mieux pour l'accueillir dans la famille.

Elle se tu, un peu rose de sa confession. Heero était surpris mais content. Les choses entre Léna et lui avaient été un peu tendues dernièrement, même s'il ne s'en était pas beaucoup préoccupé, trop pris par le concours et Duo.

- Je suis heureux, Léna.

Pour peu que Duo soit avec moi, ajouta t-il en son for intérieur… Il se racla la gorge, ne sachant trop comment formuler ce qu'il voulait dire.

- Je... J'aurais du te dire... avant, que j'étais gay. Je voyais bien que... mais bon, j'ai laissé couler en espérant que ça te passerait. J'aurais du avoir le courage d'être honnête avec toi bien avant.

Réléna ne le contredit pas, se contentant d'acquiescer calmement. Cependant, elle finit par sourire et di :

- C'est du passé tout ça maintenant.

Heero ne voyait plus la moindre rancoeur dans le regard pervenche. Impulsivement, il saisit la main de sa sœur et lui dit :

- Tu mérites quelqu'un de bien, Léna. Quelqu'un qui ne verrait que toi…

Réléna sourit, malicieusement, répondit :

- Oh, j'ai l'intention de me mettre à sa recherche dès qu'on sera rentré… En attendant, tu as besoin d'aide avec cette valise ?

**oOo Le lendemain…**

9 heures moins cinq. Heero rongeait son frein.

Il n'avait pas vu Duo depuis la veille en fin d'après-midi. Jusqu'ici il avait espéré avoir des nouvelles du garçon aux cheveux longs…Mais toujours rien et il commençait sérieusement à perdre espoir.

Ses affaires étaient déjà dans les coffres du mini-bus. Les filles, Wufei et Treize étaient déjà installés. Seuls le chauffeur, Milliardo, Quatre et lui étaient encore dehors à regarder les environs.

A espérer que, peut-être…

**oOo**

Quatre croisa le regard d'Heero. Il y lisait la même tension qui habitait son propre corps. La même incertitude.

Viendraient-ils ?

L'angoisse le tenaillait. Trowa et lui ne s'étaient pas quittés dans les meilleurs termes… et il ne voulait pas que leur histoire se termine ainsi.

Il voulait encore y croire. Il voulait croire qu'ils s'aimaient suffisamment pour se donner une chance. Mais l'heure avançait, ses yeux se mouillaient déjà et ses mains tremblaient.

Est-ce que ça ne serait que ça, finalement ? Une histoire d'un été, qui prend fin quand le temps se rafraîchit ?

Est-ce qu'un jour, il pourrait y penser sans avoir l'impression que son cœur se déchire ?

Il sursauta en sentant une main se poser sur son épaule, et se tourna pour plonger ses turquoises trop brillantes dans le regard compréhensif de son frère aîné.

- Si nous tardons trop, nous allons rater notre vol…

Quatre se mordit la lèvre inférieure puis finit par hocher la tête, résigné. Ils ne pouvaient pas se permettre d'attendre plus longtemps…

Soudain, un bruit de cavalcade se fit entendre et chacun reporta son attention sur l'autre côté de la rue… Où un jeune homme arrivait en courant.

**oOo**

Duo laissa tomber son sac à terre et son corps dans les bras d'Heero.

- Ouf… failli… pas… me… révei... llé… fit-il, essoufflé.

Heero le serra fortement dans ses bras, un incroyable soulagement parcourant son être.

- Tu es venu… murmura t-il.

Duo se dégagea un peu pour le regarder dans les yeux et murmurer, un sourire penaud aux lèvres.

- Désolé si je t'ai fait attendre…

- C'est ok. Qu'est-ce qui t'as convaincu ?

- On m'a donné une chance, je l'ai prise…

- Tu ne le regretteras pas.

- J'y compte bien…

Heero se sentait presque extatique... Il était venu, il l'avait choisi... Les yeux dans les yeux, aucun d'entre eux ne se lassait de contempler l'autre. Un toussotement les interrompit.

- Les enfants, on ne peut plus attendre, il faut y aller….

Se retournant, ils s'aperçurent qu'ils étaient les seuls encore au sol. Milliardo les regardait dans l'encadrement de la portière, attendant qu'ils montent. Heero jeta un coup d'oeil dans la rue, avant de demander :

- Et Trowa ?

L'air désolé, Duo secoua la tête en se mordant la lèvre. Se sentant mal pour Quatre et coupable de son propre bonheur, Heero soupira et empoigna le sac de Duo d'une main et le natté de l'autre, et ils rejoignirent les autres.

**oOo**

Le bus une fois parti, Wufei se retrouva à jeter un coup d'œil inquiet à Quatre. Le jeune homme était pâle et au bord des larmes. Trowa n'était même pas venu leur dire au revoir. Le chinois secoua la tête. Voilà ce qu'il récoltait à se laisser aller à avoir une aventure durant les vacances. Il pensait vraiment que c'était un miracle que l'ami d'Heero ait été prêt à le suivre, généralement les histoires comme ça finissaient quand chacun devait rentrer chez soi...

Ce qui allait arriver à son ami blond. Wufei espérait que Quatre serait assez fort pour s'en remettre rapidement.

**oOo**

On y est, songea Quatre. Le bus venait de les déposer à l'aéroport, ils prenaient l'avion dans moins d'une heure...

Le blond faisait actuellement de son mieux pour ne pas s'effondrer en pleurs devant tout le monde. Les filles avaient apparemment pris sur elles d'essayer de le distraire, et formaient un cercle babillant autour de lui, tentant vainement de l'inclure dans leur conversation.

Néanmoins, il n'en avait cure et n'avait qu'une seule hâte, être bientôt de retour dans sa chambre où il pourrait s'enfermer dans le noir pour le restant des vacances... et pleurer sur son sort.

- Il faudrait peut-être qu'on songe à entrer dans le terminal, non ? Je sais bien qu'il fait un temps superbe, mais il ne faudrait pas manquer l'embarquement...

Avec cette remarque de Dorothy, chacun se mit en devoir de vérifier qu'il avait ses affaires et se dirigea vers les grandes portes automatisées, quand soudainement un crissement de pneu plutôt violent les stoppa...

Ils se retournèrent tous d'un bel ensemble pour voir devant eux une moto portant deux passagers...

**oOo**

Le coeur de Quatre fit un bond dans sa poitrine. Comme hypnotisé, il regarda les deux inconnus descendre de l'engin et ôter leur casque.

Des boucles rousses d'un côté...

… et une mèche couleur caramel de l'autre.

Un œil vert rencontra un regard bleu.

Trowa eu tout juste le temps de confier son casque à sa soeur avant de recevoir un Quatre tremblant d'émotion et d'espoir dans les bras.

- Dis-moi que c'est pas un adieu, souffla t-il…

Le grand brun enfouit son visage dans les mèches blondes, serrant fort contre lui le corps svelte.

- Désolée d'arriver au dernier moment, lança Catherine, mais j'ai eu un problème de voiture ce matin...

Souriante, la rousse détourna l'attention de l'audience du couple enlacé qui se murmurait des petits riens à l'oreille...

- Cathy...

Duo s'élança vers la rousse pour la serrer dans ses bras, mais à la place d'une étreinte, ce fut d'une tape dans la tête qu'il écopa...

- Hé ! Qu'est-ce que...

Mains sur les hanches, et bien qu'elle soit plus petite de presque une vingtaine de centimètres, Catherine le regarda de haut en le fusillant du regard.

- Alors comme ça, tu comptais partir sans me dire au revoir ?

Frottant son crâne pas vraiment douloureux, le jeune homme sourit d'un air penaud et haussa les épaules.

- Désolé, c'était vraiment... une décision de dernière minute.

Cathy haussa les sourcils, lui faisant clairement comprendre que son excuse ne tenait pas la route avec elle.

-Peur des au revoir, Maxwell ?

Heureusement, Duo fut dispensé de reconnaître la vérité par l'arrivée d'une voiture, roulant bien plus vite que la vitesse autorisée...

Hilde, Lucrezia et Solo en sortirent.

- Duo !

Une brune surexcitée prit le jeune homme par les épaules et le secoua.

- Alors comme ça, c'est vrai, tu pars ?

- Hé bien...

- Quelle chance ! Il faudra que tu me racontes tout, je suis sûre que ta vie là-bas va vraiment être passionnante ! Et...

- J'ai eu ton message ce matin, le temps de prendre les filles et on a filé pour arriver à temps. Tu comptais partir comme un voleur ou quoi ? interrompit Solo.

Un peu gêné, Duo répondit.

- C'est pas ça... Enfin, merci d'être venus. Trowa aussi s'en va, au fait.

- C'est vrai ?

Hilde se précipita vers le grand brun, interrompant sans complexe son tête à tête avec Quatre. Un brouhaha général s'ensuivit, chacun ayant un mot à dire à quelqu'un d'autre. Comprenant que les autres allaient être occupés pendant encore un moment, Treize, Une et Sally s'éclipsèrent pour enregistrer les bagages du groupe, laissant ainsi aux autres quelques précieuses minutes pour des séparations décentes.

**oOo**

- Ca me fait bizarre, marmonna Duo à Heero.

Autour de lui, ses amis étaient en train de dire au revoir aux vacanciers. Certains avaient même la larme à l'oeil... Heero lui serra la main pour le réconforter.

- Ne t'inquiètes pas, tout ira bien...

Duo lui répondit par un sourire. Il ne savait pas si tout irait bien, mais en tout cas il voulait y croire...

Profitant que le grand brun passe à sa portée, il attrapa la manche de Trowa et l'attira vers lui.

- J'suis content que tu viennes. Qu'est-ce qui t'a fait changé d'avis ?

Trowa sourit imperceptiblement et ses yeux se perdirent dans le vide, tandis qu'il se remémorait ce qui s'était passé la veille, après la visite de Duo.

**oOo Flash-back oOo**

Puisqu'il fêtait probablement une rupture ce soir, Trowa avait decidé qu'un peu d'alcool pourrait peut-être aider à faire passer la pilule. Mais comme ce n'était pas vraiment dans ses habitudes de s'asseoir à une table et d'enfiler bière après bière, Catherine avait fini par délaisser le bar et était venu s'enquérir du pourquoi de son comportement étrange...

- Des problèmes avec ton joli blond ?

Les femmes savaient tellement bien frapper là où ça faisait mal... Trowa haussa les épaules.

Il n'avait vraiment pas envie de parler. Mais les mots sortaient malgré lui... Il fallait croire que l'alcool lui déliait vraiment la langue.

- Il s'en va demain.

L'expression de la jeune femme s'assombrit.

- Oh. J'avais oublié...

Elle se mordit la lèvre, ne sachant pas trop quoi dire.

- L'ami de Duo aussi, alors...

Trowa reprit une gorgée.

- Duo part avec lui.

Cat haussa les sourcils, incrédule.

- Sans rire ? Il est prêt à payer le billet d'avion pour le suivre ?

Il secoua la tête.

- Le billet est offert...

Les sourcils de la jeune fille montèrent encore plus haut.

- Par qui ?

- Milliardo...

- Il offre le billet à Duo, et pas à toi ?

Trowa, qui avait levé sa bouteille pour une nouvelle lampée, la reposa intouchée. Catherine n'eut pas besoin d'autre chose pour deviner ce que son frère ne lui disait pas.

- Non... Il t'a aussi proposé de partir...

- Je n'y vais pas.

Elle resta un instant silencieuse, puis reprit.

- Pourquoi pas ? Tu ne l'as pas dit, mais je sais que tu aimes Quatre.

Le jeune homme se rembrunit.

- C'est pas la question...

- C'est quoi la question, alors ?

- ... Ya pas de question... Elle se pose pas, j'y vais pas...

Catherine l'observa longuement sans rien dire. Puis, elle murmura doucement :

- C'est à cause de moi ?

- ...

- Si c'est uniquement à cause de moi, il faut que tu partes, Trowa.

Pour toute réponse, le jeune homme tourna la tête et avala une gorgée.

- Tu crois que si quelqu'un m'offrait la possibilité d'une vie meilleure, je ne sauterais pas dessus ? C'est peut-être la chance de ta vie, et moi je m'en voudrais toute la mienne si tu la ratais par ma faute…

- Je... commença t-il. Il n'arrivait pas à trouver les mots qui pourrait lui expliquer pourquoi il ne pouvait pas partir et la laisser seule ici.

- Vas-y, dit elle de manière persuasive. Vas-y et devient riche, comme ça je pourrais venir vivre chez toi et me faire entretenir…

Elle plaisantait, mais seulement à moitié. Trowa comprit qu'elle pensait sincèrement que cette occasion pourrait peut-être changer leur vie à tout les deux… Il se demanda alors si sa décision était égoïste, si c'était vraiment mieux pour sa soeur qu'il reste près d'elle toute sa vie avec un boulot minable de serveur...

- Je t'enverrais de l'argent tous les mois.

Elle secoua la tête et sourit.

- Envoie plutôt des lettres pour me dire comment tu vas. Le bar ne marche pas trop mal en ce moment, peut-être même suffisamment bien pour que je puisse mettre un peu d'argent de côté pour venir passer mes prochaines vacances chez toi…

Elle lui fit un clin d'oeil.

- Ne t'inquiètes pas pour moi. Je suis grande, je peux me débrouiller. Allez, rentre chez toi, -à pied, hein... - et va faire tes valises. Demain à la première heure je viens te chercher pour t'emmener à l'aéroport…

Trowa se sentit soudain flotter.

**oOo Fin du Flash-back oOo**

Revenant au présent, Trowa répondit simplement à Duo :

- J'ai parlé avec Cathy.

Duo hocha la tête. Il n'avait pas besoin de plus d'explications. Il observa Catherine s'approcher d'eux, et donner un coup de poing joueur sur l'épaule de Tro pour attirer son attention.

- Je m'occupe de ton appart, et de t'envoyer le reste de tes affaires aussitôt que j'aurais ton addresse.

Le jeune homme acquiesça d'un signe de tête.

Ils se regardèrent un instant, muets sous l'émotion. Les larmes aux yeux, Catherine finit par le prendre dans ses bras pour un dernier adieu.

- Donne-moi de tes nouvelles, souvent.

Ne se faisant pas confiance pour répondre sans trop en laisser paraître, il se contenta de la serrer fortement contre lui.

- Allez...

La jeune fille se détacha.

- Je vais y aller, parce que tu me connais, moi et les au revoirs... Et puis, faut que j'aille m'occuper du Circus, c'est le jour où je fais les comptes aujourd'hui...

- Prends soin de toi...

- T'inquiète pas pour moi... Allez, va le rejoindre.

Gentiment, elle lui sourit et le poussa vers Quatre.

- Occupe toi bien de lui, lança t-elle au blond, qui sourit en retour et fit un signe affirmatif de la tête.

Elle regarda les deux jeunes hommes s'enlacer encore une fois.

- Je me fais l'impression d'une mère qui marie son fils, confia t-elle à personne en particulier.

Milliardo, qui entendit le commentaire, s'approcha et répondit :

- Je partage parfaitement le sentiment. Ne vous en faîtes pas, je garderai un œil sur eux…

Même si les choses avaient finalement tournées comme il l'espérait, il n'en était pas moins désolé pour les ruptures que cela provoquait. Catherine acquiesça d'un mouvement de la tête, reconnaissante pour l'offre. Se trouvant décidément trop proche des larmes à son goût, elle prit une profonde inspiration et lança :

- Bon, c'est pas tout ça mais j'ai un bar à tenir, moi…

Carrant les épaules, elle enfila le casque sur sa tête et enfourcha la moto de Trowa. Puis, démarrant bruyamment, elle s'éloigna sur un dernier geste de la main. Milliardo la regarda partir, comme étonné de voir une si jolie petite femme sur un engin pareil. La voix de Dorothy le fit revenir sur terre.

- Bon, c'est bien beau tout ça, mais j'aimerais vraiment ne PAS manquer mon avion, si bien sûr cela ne dérange personne...

- Tu a raison, il est temps d'y aller, confirma Réléna.

Après une énième promesse de donner des nouvelles, le groupe se sépara en deux, ceux qui s'en allaient, et ceux qui restaient. Heero prit la main de Duo, Quatre empoigna celle de Trowa. Ils se sentaient à la fois tristes, nerveux, et paradoxalement plus heureux qu'ils ne l'avaient été depuis longtemps ...

Les vacances étaient finies, mais elles avaient apporté bien des surprises et des cadeaux à tout le monde, et quoi que l'avenir leur ait gardé en réserve, elles resteront pour la plupart d'entre eux synonyme de souvenirs inoubliables...

**oOo**

**Fin. **

J'ai une sorte d'épilogue commencé, mais je ne sais pas si je l'édite en tant qu'épilogue ou annexe, avec deux ou trois autres choses...

En tout cas, merci pour votre patience, j'espère que ce dernier chapitre ne vous a pas trop déçues...


	14. Epilogue

**Titre** : Dirty Dancing

**Auteur** : Antinea

**Genre** : danse, vacances et coup de foudre

**Couples** : 1x2, 3x4

**Disclaimers** : les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas ; le titre principal, les titres des chapitres et la situation générale sont fortement inspirés du film Dirty Dancing.

**Notes :** voilà l'épilogue...

**Dirty dancing**

_Epilogue_

Heero était assis devant son bureau, censé terminer un compte-rendu pour la semaine prochaine.

Censé étant le mot clé...

En réalité, il tapotait son clavier sans grande conviction, l'esprit ailleurs. Cela faisait déjà un peu plus d'une heure qu'il était rentré, et on était jeudi. Ce jour là, d'habitude, Duo rentrait bien avant lui car il avait l'après-midi de libre.

Et pour l'instant, aucun signe du natté. Pas le moindre petit mot accroché au frigo, le moindre coup de fil ou texto.

Non, il n'était pas inquiet, pas encore. C'était juste que c'était... inhabituel. Et il n'aimait pas l'inhabituel, donc il n'était pas totalement tranquille.

Il soupira et renonça à essayer de travailler. Espérant se changer les idées, il s'installa sur le canapé devant la télévision.

L'appartement qu'il partageait avec Duo depuis quelques mois n'avait rien d'extraordinaire, et était même plus que modeste par rapport à la demeure Peacecraft où il avait vécu ces dernières années. Mais pour Heero cela n'avait pas la moindre importance. Duo ne se serait pas senti très à l'aise au manoir, et Quatre et lui avaient réussi à convaincre Milliardo de les laisser prendre un appartement, arguant qu'ils seraient plus proches de leur lieu d'étude. Duo et Trowa avait insisté pour payer la moitié du loyer, donc ils avaient cherché un logement qui était dans leurs moyens à tous.

Quatre et Trowa habitaient à quelques rues, et passaient plutôt fréquemment, quand ce n'était pas eux-même qui se déplaçaient.

Leurs vies avaient décidémment bien changés ces derniers mois, et pas uniquement celles de tous les quatre.

Ils avaient appris, quelques semaines après leur retour, que Solo avait été contacté par une école de danse suite à sa chorégraphie très remarquée lors du concours. L'institution, plutôt renommée, lui avait offert une bourse pour venir étudier dans ses murs. Le blond avait d'abord refusé, prétextant qu'il ne se voyait pas reprendre les études à son âge (et quel grand âge ! il avait à peine 23 ans...). Finalement, après moult tergiversations, il avait accepté à la condition qu'il puisse entrer immédiatement en troisième année. Il avait après tout déjà un excellent niveau...

Dans quelques mois, il en ressortirait avec un diplôme reconnu de danseur-chorégraphe.

Concernant Lucrézia et Hilde, leur vie avait continué comme avant, si ce n'était qu'elles avaient extorqué à Solo la promesse de les faire travailler avec lui, une fois qu'il serait dans le milieu. En attendant, elles continuaient à danser tout en rêvant les grandes lignes de leur futures carrières...

Catherine continuait de s'occuper du Circus et donnait souvent de ses nouvelles, par le biais de Trowa.

Ce dernier avait rapidement retrouvé un emploi de serveur qui lui permettait de vivre et même de mettre un peu d'argent de côté, néanmoins il ne s'était pas encore décidé sur ce qu'il voulait vraiment faire, tout comme Duo qui travaillait dans un garage en attendant, disait-il, "une opportunité".

Heero souhaitait juste qu'ils soient ensembles, quelque soit l'activité de son amant...

D'ailleurs, une bonne demi-heure plus tard, Heero qui regardait la télé sans en voir les images, entendit enfin la porte s'ouvrir et se refermer en claquant. La voix de Duo retentit, vibrante d'excitation.

- Heero, tu ne devineras jamais !

- Tu es en retard...

- Hein ? Oh, oui, scuse...

Le natté apparut et balança son sac dans un coin, sautant sans avertissement sur Heero pour s'assoir sur ses cuisses. Avant qu'il puisse dire quoi que ce soit, les lèvres d'Heero furent capturées dans un baiser fougeux.

Les mois avaient passé, et ils avaient tous deux été rassurés et heureux de voir que les sentiments, eux, ne passaient pas.

- J'ai reçu une offre... murmura enfin le jeune homme aux longs cheveux, un sourire extasié aux lèvres.

- Une offre ? De quoi ?

- D'une agence de mannequin !!!!

Heero haussa un sourcil, surpris, et chercha quelque chose à dire.

- ...Ah.

- Ah ? C'est tout ce que tu trouves à dire ?

Duo semblait déçu du manque d'enthousiasme de son amant.

- C'est... une bonne opportunité pour toi, répondit Heero avec précaution.

Mannequin ? Duo avait certainement le physique pour... mais...

- Ca a l'air de te ravir, dis-moi…

Il recula un peu pour mieux regarder le brun dans les yeux et fit la moue.

- Tu vas accepter ?

- J'ai pas encore eu le temps de réfléchir. Mais c'est bien, non ? demanda t-il, le ton empli d'espoir.

Espoir qu'Heero n'eut pas le cœur de briser. Taisant ses propres doutes quant à cette improbable opportunité, il l'attira tout près de lui et l'enlaça tendrement pour lui chuchoter à l'oreille :

- Oui, c'est bien. C'est juste que je n'ai pas envie de te partager…

Duo se relaxa et eut un petit rire.

- Tu sais, j'ai jamais rêvé d'être mannequin. Mais c'est un boulot vachement mieux payé que mécano... C'est juste histoire de mettre un peu d'argent de côté. Et puis, j'aurais moins de difficulté à payer le loyer de l'appart, comme ça.

- T'es pas obligé…

Heero pouvait facilement s'occuper seul de ça. Mais Duo n'accceptait pas l'idée de se faire "entretenir". D'ailleurs, il prit soin de le confirmer encore une fois.

- Mais j'y tiens, et tu le sais. Je ne veux pas dépendre de quelqu'un, c'est une situation trop inconfortable pour moi. Pas assez sécurisante, tu vois… J'ai besoin d'être indépendant financièrement. Et puis, ce job, ça sera que temporaire, le temps que je trouve ce que je veux vraiment faire… Reprendre mes études, peut-être, après tout si Solo en est capable...

- Ok, ok… On fera comme tu veux. Du moment qu'on est ensemble…

Ca promettait des changements, mais c'était avant tout le choix de Duo.

Ce dernier sourit d'un air taquin en disant :

- T'inquiète, même si je vais rencontrer des tas de gars super sexy, tu resteras mon choix numéro un...

Heero se renfrogna tandis que Duo éclatait de rire. Finalement, il se mit à raconter en détail la rencontre qui l'avait retenu toute l'après-midi.

- J'ai rendez-vous samedi... Je crois que je vais demander à Tro de m'accompagner... Si ça se trouve, il se fera aussi engager... Il est plutôt pas mal, et encore plus grand que moi... Même si parader devant des appareils photos ne va pas lui faire plaisir... Au fait, Catherine va bientôt venir nous voir. Elle a trouvé quelqu'un pour s'occuper du Circus pendant un mois. C'est cool, non ? Je pense que si elle arrive à dégotter un job ici, il y a des chances qu'elle reste. En tout cas, Tro demande pas mieux...

Un demi-sourire aux lèvres, Heero l'écoutait blablater. A cause de quelques semaines de vacances, sa vie avait définitivement pris un autre tournant, et il ne pouvait à l'heure actuelle rêver mieux.

- Sinon, y a eu du courrier aujourd'hui ?

Duo s'était décalé pour s'assoir à côté d'Heero en utilisant son épaule comme coussin. C'était un des moments qu'il adorait le plus, celui où ils se retrouvaient tranquillement après de longues heures de séparation et se racontait les petits rien de leur journée.

- Une facture d'éléctricité, une lettre de Réléna.

- Ah ouais ? Comment va la princesse ?

- Bien. Son voyage en Europe semble être... instructif. Elle a rencontré Wufei en Allemagne pendant qu'il faisait un voyage d'études. Il semble qu'il ait prolongé son séjour de deux semaines...

- Vraiment ? Je me demande ce que ça veut dire... Tu crois que ?...

Il lui jeta un coup d'oeil suggestif. Heero haussa les épaules.

- Hum, je ne sais pas.

- Si c'est le cas... Elle aurait pu choisir pire...

Duo avait eu le temps d'apprendre à mieux connaître la famille et les amis d'Heero. Wufei s'était avéré être quelqu'un qu'il appréciait vraiment, de façon surprenante... En revanche, il avait vraiment beaucoup de mal à supporter Dorothy. Pour les autres, ça allait plutôt bien... Et, naturellement, il adorait Milliardo. Au point que parfois, Heero en devenait jaloux...

- Ah, et Milliardo nous a envoyé l'adresse du tailleur.

- Un tailleur ? Pour quoi ?

- Les costumes pour les fiançailles de Treize et Une.

- Ah, merde, j'avais oublié ça. On aurait pas pu se contenter de louer un smoking ?

- Non. Ne t'inquiètes pas, c'est un cadeau de Mill.

- N'empêche... Son grand coeur va le ruiner.

- Ne dis pas ça, il est en train de se tailler une réputation de requin de la finance...

- Ah bon ? J'aurais jamais cru...

Duo s'affala dans le canapé, à côté d'Heero.

- Dis, on mange quoi ce soir ?

Heero prit une seconde pour voir s'il avait envie de cuisiner, et décida que non.

- Pizza, ça te dit ?

- Oh, yes. Tiens, si on passe commande à Antonio, on pourrait demander à Quatre et Trowa de venir manger ici, non ?

Le brun acquiesça sans problème.

- Heero... ?

- Hn ?

- La semaine prochaine, ça fera six mois qu'on est ensemble...

L'expression pensive de Duo attira l'attention du brun.

- Tu n'as pas... de regrets ? demanda Heero avec précaution.

D'avoir du quitter ton boulot, tes amis, d'avoir changé de vie... d'être avec moi... songea t-il silencieusement.

- Aucun.

- Sûr ?

- Et certain.

Le regard de Duo, en tout cas, était exempt du moindre doute.

Heero ne put empêcher un sourire radieux d'étirer son visage. Sourire auquel Duo ne put s'empêcher de répondre… Finalement, ils se mirent tous deux à rire, sans raison précise, juste comme ça, parce qu'ils étaient ensembles, parce qu'ils étaient heureux, et qu'ils savaient qu'ils feraient tout pour que ce bonheur dure… oh, et bien au moins toute une vie.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

_**Fin de fin. D'ailleurs désolée si la dernière partie est trop guimauve... j'espère que ça vous aura pas donné mal au coeur. **_

_**Mais quand y'en a plus, y'en a encore !**_

_**Alors voilà une annexe, composé de morceaux que j'ai écrit pour cette histoire et que je n'ai pas réussi à placer, ou alors j'ai changé d'avis à leur sujet...**_

**oOo Heero et Duo oOo**

Il le regardait danser, fasciné par ses mouvements. Ils n'étaient pas provocateurs, seulement naturellement sensuels. Il admirait la fluidité de ses gestes, le balancement de ses hanches, ses cheveux virevoltant…

Un torsion du bassin et il pu voir son visage. Les yeux presque fermés, sourire aux lèvres, Duo dansait comme si plus rien n'existait… Et Heero aimait ça. Il aimait cette façon qu'avait le natté de mettre tout son être dans ce qu'il faisait, quand il dansait, quand il faisait l'amour… Et il voulait voir ce visage porter cette expression tout au long de sa vie… Il avait cru, une fois, être amoureux…

Il s'était trompé.

**oOo**

- Dès que je t'ai vu, j'ai su…

- Tu as su quoi ?

- Que tu allais capturer mon cœur… et que pour ça, je n'allais jamais te laisser repartir…

Un sourire de plaisir illumina le visage du jeune homme. Les mots tendres d'Heero étaient assez rares… Ils en étaient d'autant plus précieux. Un murmure au creux de son oreille.

- Je t'aime…

Un sourire, un regard heureux…

- Ca tombe bien… Moi aussi…

oOo** Trowa et Quatre **oOo

- Tu ne m'aimes pas ?

- Ce n'est pas ça…

Il n'avait pas franchement répondu à la question. Malgré sa déception, Quatre ne se laissa pas abattre.

- C'est quoi, alors ?

- C'est compliqué…

- Non, ce n'est pas compliqué ! Ou tu m'aimes et tu viens avec moi, ou tu restes ici et tu ne me vois plus jamais !

Si Trowa fut touché par ces mots, il n'en laissa rien paraître.

oOo** Scène de danse, répétition **oOo

- Je me demandais… fit le châtain. Pourquoi ne pas raconter une histoire tout en dansant ?

Les deux autres lui jetèrent des regards sceptiques.

- Une histoire ? On ne peut pas parler, objecta le japonais.

- On peut mimer. Mais qu'est-ce que ça nous apporte ? Et puis, qu'est-ce que tu voudrais raconter ?

- Une histoire d'amour, lâcha Duo, comme une évidence.

- Une… Duo. Tu es amoureux d'un MEC, et tu vas danser avec des MECS. Je te le rappelle au cas où tu l'aurais oublié… Donc ton truc de mettre un scénar dans la danse, ça va être difficile si y'a pas de fille.

- Vous pouvez toujours portez des robes et vous lâchez les cheveux, remarqua Heero, pince-sans-rire.

- Ca va pas ? Y'a bien des choses que je suis prêt à faire pour tes beaux yeux, mais me faire passer pour une femme, ça non ! Mais laissez moi vous montrer…

Se penchant vers la chaîne hi-fi, il mit la musique en marche.

- Ro, tu bouges pas… se contenta t-il de lancer en guise d'explication.

Il commença à danser.

« Il… m'allume ?! » songea, éberlué, Heero.

Il n'avait plus envie d'être le spectateur passif de la danse de Duo. Il avait envie de lui répondre, de lui montrer par ses gestes et ses mouvements qu'il n'était pas insensible à sa cour…

Alors, lentement, il se mit à bouger lui aussi, jouant sur les regards, attirant, répondant, pour ensuite mieux se défiler.

Il n'entend que la musique et ne voit que lui. Les autres sont autant de fantômes qui l'approchent, le frôlent mais ne le touchent pas… Il les connaît aussi, connaît leurs pas, leurs mouvements… Mais ne s'en préoccupe pas. Ou si peu…

Son corps à lui s'approche. Le contourne. Le colle.

Oh oui baby…

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

Be my, be my baby !

My one and only baby !

Yeah ! Vive Patrick Swayze...

Pourquoi avoir publier ça ? Parce que j'en avais envie...

Merci à tout le monde !


End file.
